Un Futuro Por Delante
by BlackSky83
Summary: Las aventuras de Tsunayoshi Sawada apenas empezaban. Ahora que habían roto la maldición de los Arcobaleno, Tsuna junto a sus guardianes deben empezar con la mayor aventura de sus vidas. Convertirse en la Decima Generación Vongola. Esta historia no tiene una trama principal. Es una historia de muchos Arcos. De pronto va a ver un poco de romance, pero no mucho.
1. Prologo

**Bueno este es el prologo de mi nueva historia. Va a ser una historia larga, dividida en arcos. Por ejemplo: Un arco sobre la vida diaria de Tsuna como décimo vongola, un arco de la vida de Lambo en la escuela, otro arco sobre una guerra con una familia x. **

**Este es solo el principio. Espero les guste. 3**

~O0O~

Tsunayoshi Sawada, un joven de 17 años, futuro Vongola, miraba a sus guardianes mientras buscaba la forma de decirles lo que estaba pasando.

-Si no hablas pronto Omnívoro, te morderé hasta la muerte.- Amenazó el guardián de la nube, Hibari Kyoya, mostrando levemente sus tonfas. Tsuna no grito ni rogó, Reborn se había asegurado de quitarle ese vicio a su estudiante pero aun así algunas veces el pobre Tsuna no podía controlarlo. Esta vez simplemente se alejó un poco de su violento guardián.

-Verán… me llegó una carta de Nono.- Todos en la habitación le prestaron mayor atención a su jefe. Reborn ocultó su rostro con el sombrero, sabiendo que lo próximo que vendría no les gustaría, en lo absoluto.

-Quiere que vaya a Italia.- Los guardianes se relajaron visiblemente. No entendían cuál era el problema, desde que había aceptado ser el Décimo Vongola, Tsuna había estado viajando frecuentemente a Italia. Y considerando que estaban en vacaciones, tendría sentido.

-Hahaha ¡Qué bien Tsuna! Ya me estabas asustando con ese aire de seriedad que tenías.- Yamamoto río, pero al no recibir la normalmente avergonzada disculpa del Décimo, se detuvo.

-Esta vez es diferente… Quiere que me vaya a vivir definitivamente a Italia.- Tsuna tenía su cara cubierta por sus largos mechones de cabello, evitando que sus guardianes vieran cualquier expresión que podría tener. Dichos guardianes se mantenían en silencio.

\- Y… ¿Cuándo nos vamos Décimo? Estoy listo para viajar en cualquier momento.- El siempre leal Gokudera rompió el silencio.

-Esa es la cosa… Ustedes no vienen.- El susurro de Tsuna fue casi inaudible, pero para sus guardianes, les pareció que lo había gritado. Despues de eso reino la locura. Todos gritaban al mismo tiempo, intentando entender, intentando que su jefe cambiara de opinión. Finalmente, Tsuna cansado de los gritos, se levantó de su asiento y calmo a sus guardianes, logrando que se sentaran en silencio.

-No fue decisión de Nono, fue mía. Quiero que disfruten de sus dos primeros años de secundaria como personas normales, jóvenes normales que no salen a arriesgar sus vidas en vez de ir al Karaoke. En dos años alguien vendrá a llevarlos a Italia o a recoger sus anillos Vongola. Ustedes decidirán si quieren seguir siendo mis guardianes o si quieren vivir como personas normales. Me asegurare de que nada relacionado con la mafia los vuelva a molestar. Pero es su decisión. Tienen dos años para pensarlo. Ahora, si me disculpan, me debo ir.- Tsuna salió de la casa, dejando a sus sorprendidos guardianes atrás. Pasaron minutos, y nadie se movía, ni siquiera el temible Hibari.

-Se va mañana, a las 8 am.- Reborn desapareció después de decir esto. Los guardianes se miraron unos a otros, y con una nueva determinación, cada uno se fue a su respectivo hogar.

~O0O~

**Lo se... es corto. Pero solo es el prologo! Pronto subire el primer capitulo. **

**(Feliz día de la independencia para Colombia y los que no son colombianos.. Pues !Feliz día por... Vivir un nuevo día! (¿?) **

**Jejej, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo. Ciaossu. **


	2. No es un adiós, es un hasta luego

**Hola! Buenas noticias aprendí a poner las lineas xDDD. Bueno aquí el segundo capitulo, espero les guste. 3. Tambien es un poco corto, pero los prox. serán mas largo (espero.) Bueno... Nos leemos! **

* * *

Tsuna caminó en silenció, mirando el cielo, una pequeña lagrima rodaba por su mejilla. No se arrepentía de su decisión, sabía que lo mejor era que ellos se quedaran, pero aun así dolía. Dolía mucho.

Caminó un par de cuadras más hasta que llegó al parque. Lo miró con tristeza. Con un suspiro camino hasta el columpio, se sentó en él, su vista fija en el horizonte. Estaba atardeciendo.

-Un jefe de la mafia nunca llora.- Una voz demasiado conocida hablo. Tsuna lo ignoro, dejando ahora que sus lágrimas bajaran libremente.

-Pero por esta vez, lo dejare pasar.- Reborn se sentó en el hombro de su estudiante. Su sombrero tapándole la cara.

Ambos se quedaron hasta tarde en la noche, ni una sola palabra fue hablando durante ese tiempo.

* * *

Un joven bajaba por las escaleras de su casa, grandes y pesadas maletas siendo arrastradas por él.

Un fuerte "Puff" resonó por toda la casa. Los que estaban en la cocina corrieron a revisar y al llegar se encontraron con cierto castaño tirado en el suelo frente a las escaleras, sus maletas encima de él.

-Dame-Tsuna realmente eres muy dame… Necesitas más entrenamiento.- El castaño río, estando ya bastante acostumbrado a la amenaza, aunque por dentro temblaba de miedo, pues sabía que era verdad.

-Bueno días Reborn, Kaa-san, Lambo, Ipin, Fuuta.- Tsuna se levantó con una gran sonrisa, mientras se sobaba la parte afectada. El resto de los presentes respondieron con un casi inaudible "Hola", y con un aura de tristeza rodeándolos, volvieron a la cocina.

-Realmente les afecta que te vallas, Dame-Tsuna.- El ex – arcobaleno habló antes de irse junto al grupo.

Tsuna miró a su casi-familia entrar a la cocina. Suspiró sabiendo que no podría hacer nada para consolarlos, mientras se levantaba del suelo junto a sus maletas.

Cuando entró a la cocina sonrío al ver que todos volvían a estar tan alegres como siempre. Desayuno mientras reía y hablaba, finalmente a las 7:30, se levantó de la mesa. Y despidiéndose de todos, salió por la puerta de la que había sido su casa toda la vida.

* * *

-Llegamos- Habló el chofer del taxi. Tsuna miró por la ventana, el gran aeropuerto internacional de Japón frente a él. Bajándose del auto le pagó al taxista, y caminó hasta la entrada.

\- Es la última vez que viajamos en Taxi, Dame-Tsuna.- Hablo un bebe en el hombro del joven castaño. Este, ignorando a su tutor, busco el número de la puerta que lo llevaría hasta Italia.

-¡Tsuna!- Gritó alguien no tan lejos de él. Al reconocer la voz acelero el paso, tratando de perderlos. Los pasos de ellos se acervan, Tsuna miraba de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar la puerta. Cuando al fin la localizo una mano lo previno de seguir. Suspiro resignado antes de girarse a ver a sus guardianes.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Dijo con tristeza, mirando todo menos a las personas frente a él. Su pregunta fue respondida con silencio.

-Y-Ya les d-dije que n-no pueden v-venir.- Las lágrimas empezaron a salir y la falta de aire le hacía tartamudear. De pronto sintió unos brazos rodearlos. Su guardiana de la niebla lo abrazaba con fuerza, su cara escondida, pero por la humedad de su camisa, Tsuna sabía que estaba llorando.

\- Adiós Bossu…- Finalmente Chrome se separó, su cara completamente roja por la acción que acababa de hacer. Tsuna le acaricio la cabeza antes de volverla a traer a sus brazos.

-Mantente en contacto Tsuna.- Su siempre alegre guardián de la lluvia le dijo con un poco de tristeza. Tsuna alzó la cabeza. Todos sus guardianes estaban frente a él. Pasó la mirada por todos hasta que se detuvo en su guardián de la nube. Hibari asintió la cabeza a forma de despedida, antes de desaparecer. Tsuna rio un poco, ese pelinegro nunca cambiaria. Los cuatro guardianes restantes le miraban con una sonrisa triste, Ryohe y Lambo estaban en lágrimas mientras que los otros dos evitaban que las suyas cayeran. El próximo jefe Vongola abrió sus brazos, invitándolos al abrazo. Sin pensarlos todos lo rodearon.

-_Pasajeros con destino a Italia, por favor abordar el avión.- _Los guardianes abrazaron más fuerte a su jefe, en un intento desesperado porque se quedara.

-Es hora de irme.- Tsuna se separó lentamente de sus amigos, dándoles la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-No es un Adiós, es un Hasta luego.- Tsuna recogió sus maletas y dándoles una última mirada, caminó junto a Reborn hasta el avión.

* * *

Seis Jóvenes bastante peculiares veían por la ventana del aeropuerto al avión con destino a Italia.

-Lambo-san q-quiere a-a Dame-Tsuna.- Sollozaba un pequeño niño entre los brazos de una joven con peinado de piña.

-Tch. Pronto lo volveremos a ver, estúpida vaca.- Un peli plata con un cigarrillo en su boca le respondió al pequeño, sus ojos fijos en el avión que empezaba a desaparecer entre las nubes.

-Entrenare al EXTREMO, para ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a Sawada.- El mayor de ellos hablo, su puño alzado en el aire.

-Tienes razón, sempai.- Yamamoto, al igual que el peli plata, miraba por la ventana, no separando sus ojos ni por un segundo del avión.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que nadie dijo nada. Cuando no había más que nubes para ver, uno por uno se retiró, todos esperando que esos dos años pasaran con rapidez.

* * *

**Se que es triste... Pero no creo que estén muy felices por que Tsuna se valla. El momento de Hibari y Tsuna NO es Yaoi, es mas como un momento amigo/familia, ya que a Hibari no le gusta estar con las demás personas, a Tsuna le pareció un poco extraño verlo, pero eso es todo. No es Yaoi. **

**Espero que les haya gustado :3. Déjenme sus comentarios. **

**Ya tengo los primero capítulos planeados y también un par de arcos, pero si quieren alguna arco de un personaje en especifico, avísenme y lo subo primero! **

**Nos leemos! **

**PSD: El prox puede ser 2 años después o 1 años después, ustedes elijen!**


	3. Lo que paso después

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a DaniVal, Gracias por tu review, significa mucho! **

**Ojala disfruten el capitulo. :] **

* * *

1 Año Después

-¿Qué pasa Yamamoto? ¡Más fuerte!- Gritó el entrenador. Takeshi respiro profundamente antes de fijar su mirada en su compañero de equipo. Lanzó la bola. La veía acercarse, 5 cm, 4, 3, 2, 1… "Swing."

La bola voló por el aire durante unos segundos antes de caer fuera de la cancha.

-¡Así se hace Yamamoto! Ve a bañarte y luego a dormir, no quiero que estés cansado para el partido de mañana.- Yamamoto asintió y camino hasta el vestier, dejando al resto de su equipo atrás.

-A estado muy extraños desde que empezamos la segundaria ¿No creen?, antes era… más alegre.- Comentó un joven mirando al resto de su equipo. No era el primero que lo había notado, pues muchos se habían dado cuenta del gran cambio que habían tenido algunos de sus compañeros. El equipo asintió, pero a pocos les importaba. Con tal de que jugara bien baseball, todo era perfecto.

Yamamoto había escuchado a su compañero, y sabía que era verdad. Pero no podía, no podía sonreír como antes, al menos no con ellos. Le había prometido a Tsuna que nunca volvería a sonreír falsamente. Fue hasta las duchas y bañándose lo más rápido que pudo, caminó hasta la salida de Nami-chuu. Ahí lo esperaba cierto peli plata, que al verlo llegar empezó su camino.

Caminaron en silencio hasta adentrarse en el bosque, unos kilómetros más adelante encontrándose con una joven con parche.

-Llegan tarde.- Una voz fría hablo desde un árbol. Los tres jóvenes lo miraron. En una de las ramas se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Hibari Kyoya, un poco mas abajo, en el tronco del árbol, un joven con un par de guantes de boxeo a su lado.

-Empecemos.- Takeshi sacó su espada de la funda, convirtiendo el pedazo de madera en acero. El resto de los presentes asintieron, sacando cada uno sus respectivas armas.

El combate entre la familia Vongola acababa de empezar.

Metales chocaban con metales, bombas explotaban, cosas que anteriormente no habían estado ahí aparecían y por último se escuchaban fuertes puños golpear contra superficies metálicas.

A simple vista parecía una pelea a muerte. Pero la verdad era que se estaban conteniendo, los guardianes ahora eran mucho más fuertes que hace un año y sabían que utilizar toda su fuerza podría acabar con Namimori.

La lucha continuo varias horas hasta que solo el ganador se mantuvo en pie. Hibari Kyoya guardo sus tonfas antes de sentarse un poco separado del resto de los guardianes.

-Tienen que mejorar, herbívoros.- El guardián de la nube fue el primero en hablar. Los otros jóvenes se mantuvieron en silencio, indirectamente diciendo "Ya lo sabemos." Hibari miró a sus "compañeros" antes de desaparecer, pues según él, no lo hacía ni por Tsuna ni por los guardianes, solo quería pelear. Nadie le creía.

Takeshi miró a su familia recostada y se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, su compañero de equipo estaba en lo correcto. Habían cambiado. Chrome había ingresado a la Segundaria de Nami-chu, por lo que ahora estaba con ellos. Ya no era más la pequeña niña tímida que había que defender, ahora era fuerte e independiente, aunque a veces seguía siendo un poco tímida. Gokudera seguía siendo el genio delincuente, pero al menos ahora era más amigable, solo con su familia, pero algo es algo. Ryohe seguía igual de animado e inperactivo, pero ahora era un poco más serio e inteligente, por lo que explicarle las cosas no era tan difícil como antes. Hibari había tenido, sorpresivamente, el mayor cambio. Claro que nadie aparte de ellos lo notaba, para el resto de Namimori el seguía siendo un demonio, pero para ellos, él era parte de la familia, aunque no lo aceptara abiertamente. Ahora les dirigía más de 4 palabras y cuando los "mordía hasta la muerte" no lo hacía tan duro como con el resto de los estudiantes. Lambo seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, excepto que ahora era un poco menos fastidioso. Y él… Bueno él no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo alegre aunque ahora era un poco más serio.

-Bueno chicos, me debo ir. Ken está empezando a sospechar de nuestros "combates" y no creo que quieran que alguien se entere… Nos vemos mañana. Prepárate Takeshi, mañana voy contra ti.- Y con una pequeña guiñada de ojo, la única mujer se retiró. Yamamoto rio, todavía no muy acostumbrado a ver a esta Chrome.

El siguiente en irse fue Ryohe, gritando algo sobre sospechas y Hana. Los únicos restantes eran Takeshi y Hayato.

-Pronto oscurecerá, mejor te vas antes de que tu viejo te busque, de nuevo.- Hablo Gokudera mientras se levantaba del suelo. Con el pasar de ese año sus peleas habían disminuido, un poco, pero habían disminuido. Takeshi se levantó y junto a Hayato, caminó hasta la salida. No tardaron mucho en separarse, cada uno llendo a su respectivo hogar. Yamamoto puso una sonrisa en su cara antes de entrar a su casa.

* * *

-¿Dónde has estado Hayato?- Una chica extraña de pelo rosado le pregunto al joven que por ese momento entraba por la puerta.

-No es de tu incumbencia, _aniki.-_ Gokudera camino cojeando un poco hasta la cocina, solo para encontrarla completamente destruida.

-Esta probando nuevas recetas.- Le respondió Bianchi cuando le pregunto. Gruñendo entró a su habitación. Se sobo algunas partes lastimadas, unas hechas por tonfas, otras por puños, y algunas pocas cortadas.

Suspiro derrotado. Sabía que tenía que ser más fuerte, lo suficiente para que su querido décimo lo aceptara como mano derecha, pero también sabía que aún faltaba mucho para lograr su meta y no creía que un año más fuera suficiente.

Finalmente, después de un par de horas, se quedó dormido. En su sueños 8 personas nuevamente reunidas.

* * *

-¡Oni-san!- Sasagawa Kyoko corrió hasta su hermano al verlo lleno de heridas.

-¡Oh, Kyoko!- Saludo alegremente el joven, ignorando los reproches de su hermanita.

-¿Estuviste peleando de nuevo?- La joven lo miró con lágrimas formándose lentamente en sus ojos. El guardián del sol la abrazo, negando con la cabeza. Y no era mentira, técnicamente no estaban "luchando" estaban entrenando. Kyoko se quedó unos minutos en los brazos de su hermano, antes de separase con una gran sonrisa.

-Nee, Oni-chan ¿Has sabido algo de Tsuna-san?- Pregunto curioso Kyoko, pues según lo que le habían dicho, Tsuna se había ido a otra segundaria, pero se mantendría en contacto. No había sabido nada de él en un año y estaba preocupada.

-Cuando sepa algo de Sawada serás la primera en saber.- Ryohe sintió la culpa invadirlo al mentirle a su hermana, pues él sabía muy bien, así como los otros guardianes, que no sabrían nada de Tsuna en al menos otro año más. Kyoko asintió feliz antes de volver a la cocina.

Ryohe se dirigió a su cuarto y al llegar se dejó caer sobre su cama, completamente exhausto. Sus ojos se mantenían abiertos, viendo una foto en la que 5 jovenes y un niño le sonreían a la cámara. Recordaba muy bien ese día, la foto había sido tomada en el carnaval. Sonrío con nostalgia antes de cerrar sus ojos, prometiéndose a sí mismo que algún día habrían muchas más fotografías decorando su habitación. Pero por ahora, se conformaría con la pequeña y solitaria imagen sobre su mesa de noche.

* * *

**Es corto... Lo sé. Y me faltaron Lambo, Hibari y Chrome pero lo quería hacer mas centrado en los tres mas cercanos a Tsuna. (Técnicamente Lambo seria mas cercano que Ryohe pero no se como interpretar a un niño de 5 años, lo siento!) Aun así espero les haya gustado, el prox. ya sera 2 años después. :] Recuerden, si alguien quiere un arco sobre algún personaje en especifico, solo avísenme!**

**Gracias a todos los que la marcaron de favoritos y/o siguen la historia. Me inspira a seguir :] . Jejej Los quiero a todos! :p**

**Nos leemos!**


	4. Dos años despues

Hola! Lamento la demora. Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. Esta mas largo que los otros así que espero que les guste. :] Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. !Los Adoro!

* * *

**Dos años después. (Un año desde el capitulo anterior) **

Habían llegado hacía ya unos 15 minutos y por ahora nadie se les había acercado, preguntándoles por su decisión. Nuestros queridos guardianes no eran personas pacientes, por lo que ya habían revisado el aeropuerto completo, en busca de…. Ni siquiera ellos sabían de quien, pero no podían quedarse sentados. Finalmente luego de otros 15 minutos se reunieron, todos con las manos vacías.

-¿Por qué no hay nadie? Hoy es el día ¿No?-Pregunto a nadie en particular un muy desesperado Gokudera.

El resto se mantuvo en silencio, igual de estresados que el guardián de la tormenta, algunos mostrándolo más que otros.

-Ma ma, estoy seguro de que alguien llegara pronto. ¡No puedo esperar para llegar a Italia y ver a Tsuna de nuevo! – Yamamoto trato de calmar a su familia, y sobre todo, a él mismo.

-Entonces no tendrás que esperar hasta Italia.- Una voz hablo a las espaldas del espadachín. Una voz tan conocida como desconocida. Lentamente los seis guardianes se giraron. Ahí frente a ellos estaba un joven de 18 años, vestido con un traje completamente negro, una capa rodeaba su espalda, sus ojos mostraban más conocimiento y sabiduría de la que un joven como el debería tener. Aun así su sonrisa era sincera. Hubo un minuto de silencio, antes de que cinco de esos guardianes se lanzaran sobre el castaño.

-¡Me alegra verlos de nuevo!- Volvió a hablar el castaño, tratando inútilmente de abrazarlos a todos. Alzo la mirada de los adolescentes y el niño que lo rodeaban. Frente a él estaba el temible jefe del comité disciplinario, una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa estaba en su rostro.

-Más tarde habrá tiempo para esto, ahora mismo hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer.- Un niño con traje hablo desde el lado de Tsuna. El ambiente paso de alegría a seriedad en menos de una fracción de segundo. Todos se separaron del castaño, una mirada determinada en sus ojos.

-Aquel que no desee ser por más tiempo un guardián Vongola, por favor de un pasó al frente y devuélvame el anillo, luego estará libre de todo lo relacionado con la mafia.- Tsuna habló con un aura de jefe rodeándolo, escondiendo lo que realmente sentía. Por dentro sabía que si uno de ellos se iba, se sentiría devastado, pero al mismo tiempo se alegraría por que al menos uno de sus amigos podría tener una vida normal, o al menos eso es lo que se intentaba hacerse creer.

Los seis guardianes dieron un paso al frente. Tsuna sintió como su corazón se rompía. Sus únicos amigos, sus guardianes, su familia lo iban a abandonar. Tratando de esconder sus emociones, extendió la mano, esperando que los seis anillos cayeran en ella.

En vez de eso, la voz de Yamamoto rompió el silencio que se había formado.

-Sabes Tsuna… Durante estos dos años me concentre mucho en el Baseball, y gracias a ello muchas universidad me están ofreciendo becas completas. Y no fui el único. A Ryohe le dieron una beca de Boxeo y Gokudera recibió una llamada para unirse en la investigación de cosas sobrenaturales de la Nasa. Incluso Hibari y Chrome recibieron becas, aunque nunca especificaron los motivos. - El espadachín jugaba con el anillo en su dedo, evitando ver los ojos del castaño. A Tsuna se le hacía cada vez más difícil mantener las lágrimas. La mano que esperaba por los anillos temblaba un poco. Él sabía todo eso, lo sabía porque el mismo había hecho que todo eso fura posible. Pero el ver a sus guardianes marcharse le estaba doliendo más de lo que pensó, mucho más.

-Lo entiendo. Todos ustedes tienen un gran futuro por delante, la mafia es algo que nunca debió llegar a ninguno. Entreguen los anillos y serán libres de irse. Les prometo que esta será la última vez que vean y/o escuchen algo relacionado con la mafia.- Su voz se partió un poco al final de la frase, pero aun así mantuvo su postura, esperando los pequeños objetos que lo separaría de ellos.

-¿Eso te incluye a ti, Tsuna-nii?-Pregunto un niño de siete años. El castaño se mantuvo en silencio. Aunque le doliera que su pequeño hermano también se fuera, estaba alegre. Al menos había logrado que el pequeño Lambo no se involucrara más con la mafia.

-Todos estaban alegres por nuestros logros, y aunque en algún momento nosotros también lo fuimos, al pensar mejor la situación, era muy sospechoso. Todos recibimos cartas de becas en la misma semana, Chrome y Hibari sin explicación. Investigamos, y descubrimos que cierta persona estaba detrás de esto.- El siempre leal mano derecha, Gokudera Hayato siguió la oración abandonada del deportista. Tsuna trago fuertemente. Así que ellos lo sabían… sabían que él estaba detrás de todo. No sabía si sentirse mejor o peor por ello.

-Nos deshicimos de todas las cartas.- Terminó la única mujer entre el grupo. Tsuna miró a todos sus guardianes con cara alarmada, en cambio, los guardianes no tenían expresión alguna, ni siquiera el pequeño Lambo.

-¿Por qué hicieron eso? ¡Es una gran oportunidad! ¡No pueden malgastarla así como así! ¡Todos ustedes se la merecen!- Los guardianes no dijeron nada cuando Tsuna terminó de hablar. En sus dedos los anillos permanecían inmóviles.

-No queremos nada de eso Bossu.- Habló Chrome, mirando a su jefe con determinación. Tsuna no entendía nada. ¿No querían eso? ¿No era ese su sueño?

-¿Qué tiene de divertido hacer Baseball si no puedes estar con tu familia? ¿Celebrar después de vencer? ¿Qué te apoyen cuando te derroten?-

-O el Boxeo. No es lo mismo si no tienes a tu familia al EXTREMO, cuidándote cuando te lastimas, estando a tu lado en todo momento.-

-Los UNMAS son un pasatiempo, la familia no lo es.-

El guardián de la lluvia, el sol y la tormenta hablaron, acercándose a su jefe.

-La familia es más importante que cualquier otra cosa Bossu. –

El niño al lado de Tsuna tenía una sonrisa complacida, ocultando el resto de su rostro con el sombrero.

-Realmente eres muy Dame si crees que dos años hará que tus guardianes te abandone Tsuna. Solo los motivaste más.- La burla en el tono del niño era evidente. El Décimo miró mal al pequeño, ganándose una no muy suave patada en la cabeza. Sorpresivamente el castaño se mantuvo en píe, sobándose la parte lastimada.

Tsuna retiro su mano, una gran sonrisa sincera adornaba su rostro.

-Bienvenidos oficial y definitivamente a la familia Vongola.- Al acabar la frase los guardianes rodearon a su jefe (excepto Hibari, claro está), riendo y celebrando.

-Omnívoro.- Habló por primera vez Hibari, captando la atención de todos. La sonrisa del niño en traje se agrando, pues conocía las intenciones del guardián. Tsuna lo miró, en señal de que lo estaba escuchando.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- Esta pregunta causo confusión entre los guardianes, quienes pasaban su mirada entre el guardián y el jefe buscando alguna explicación.

-¿A qué te refieres Hibari?- La voz de Tsuna no era confusa, era calmada, como si ya tuviera previsto que esto pasaría. En menos de un segundo una tonfa estaba contra el cuello del castaño.

-No creo que un jefe en entrenamiento tenga tanto tiempo para venir hasta Italia sin razón alguna. No digas que era por nosotros, podrías habernos recibido en el aeropuerto, así que repetiré mi pregunta, si no me gusta tu respuesta, te morderé hasta la muerte. ¿Por qué estás aquí?- El guardián de la nube desprendía un aura asesina que asustaría hasta al mismísimo diablo. Pero el joven Vongola no retrocedió, mantenía la misma postura, en sus ojos no se veía miedo, solo tranquilidad. Lo único que hizo fue suspirar. Solo ¡_Suspirar!_

-Sigues igual que siempre Hibari-san… Bueno, supongo que no se habría podida evitar de ninguna manera.- El castaño retiro lentamente el arma de su cuello, nunca apartando la mirada de los ojos de Hibari.

-Va a una reunión con todas las familias enemigas de Japón, han estado causando muchos problemas.- Hablo Reborn antes de que Tsuna pudiera decir algo. El castaño miró con irritación a su tutor. Los guardianes se tensaron visiblemente e inconscientemente se acercaron un poco a su cielo.

-Tranquilos, no es la gran cosa. Espérenme en el avión, prometo que no tardare mucho.- La sonrisa de Tsuna era sincera y alegre, tratando de calmar a sus guardianes, pero sus ojos lo delataban, estaba nervioso por la reacción que tendrían.-

Los guardianes tenían miradas seriadas y lentamente negaron con la cabeza, todos menos Hibari, que había desaparecido. Seguramente ya estaba en avión. Tsuna suspiró resignado, sabía que no los convencería. Les hizo una señal para que lo siguieran, llevándolos hasta la limosina que los esperaba afuera. Yamamoto y Ryohe se sentaron en la ventana izquierda, uno frente al otro. Takeshi y Lambo se sentaron en la derecha, uno frente al otro, dejándole a Tsuna el centro. El castaño rio un poco antes de subirse a la limosina, sentándose entre Yamamoto y Gokudera. Chrome frente a él. Reborn había desaparecido al igual que Hibari.

La limosina estaba en completo silencio hasta que se detuvieron frente a la residencia Sawada. Los guardianes miraron confundidos a su cielo. El castaño sonrió, mirando a su guardián del trueno.

-Lambo, ¿Por qué no vas a despedirte de Mama, Fuuta e i-pin? Pasaremos por ti antes de irnos.- La cara del pequeño se ilumino con felicidad mientras asentía con fuerza. Le dio un rápido abrazo a Tsuna antes de correr hacía la entrada. El joven Vongola le hizo una señal al conductor para que siguieran su camino. Los guardianes no comentaron, pues estaban de acuerdo con el castaño, esto podría ser peligroso y aunque Lambo fuera un guardián, seguía siendo un niño.

-Llegamos.- Anuncio el conductor después de unos minutos. Uno por uno se bajaron de la limosina, y caminaron hasta la entrada del edificio. Unos metros más adelante Tsuna se detuvo frente a una puerta.

-Estas personas son peligrosas, así que por favor, a menos que tenga un arma apuntada a mi cabeza, no hagan nada.- Suplico el castaño, conociendo muy bien la forma destructiva y sobre protectora de sus guardianes. Estos lo miraron con una gran sonrisa inocente en sus rostros antes de abrir la puerta.

* * *

Tsuna se dejó caer en el asiento del auto, mientras este se dirigía al aeropuerto. La reunión había sido un desastre. Una de las familias enemigas había planeado acabar con el joven Vongola en esa reunión. Eso era aceptable y manejable pues ya le había pasado más de una vez. La catástrofe fue la reacción de su familia… Digamos que no se tomaron muy bien la idea de que alguien matara a su jefe. Ahí fue cuando empezó la total destrucción del edificio. Tsuna gruño al pensar en el papeleo que eso le causaría. En cambio, sus guardianes tenían grandes sonrisas en sus labios, orgullosos de haber destruido una familia entera. Incluso Lambo, al que le habían contado la historia, estaba sonriendo.

-¿Podrían dejar de sonreír de esa manera? Dan miedo. – Pidió Tsuna al ver las sonrisas sádicas. Los guardianes rieron, cambiando sus sonrisas sádicas por unas sinceras.

Al llegar a su destino, Tsuna fue el primero en bajarse y caminar hacía su avión. Sus guardianes rodeándolo, la capa que portaba volando con elegancia. Cuando llegaron al avión los guardianes no pudieron evitar sorprenderse. Era gigante y aunque por fuera solo tuviera el signo Vongola, sabían que por dentro seria increíble, y no era para menos. Eran Vongola después de todo.

El viaje, milagrosamente, fue tranquilo pues los guardianes estaban demasiado cansados como para ser destructivos. Tristemente nuestro querido castaño no pudo descansar. Tenía papeleo pendiente y una pistola verde apuntando a su cabeza.

* * *

-¿Signore Vongola?- Una azafata sacudía el hombro del joven mafioso, el cual dormida no muy plácidamente sobre su escritorio. Al ver que su jefe empezaba a abrir un ojo le sonrió, apartando la mano de su cuerpo.

-Ya llegamos, Signore Vongola.-

-Nos conocemos desde hace dos años Gabriella, pues decirme Tsuna.- El joven le insistió a la azafata por millonésima vez desde que se habían conocido. Ella solo negó la cabeza divertida, ya acostumbrada a las palabras de su jefe. Con una pequeña reverencia y una linda sonrisa, salió del lugar donde se encontraba el Décimo Vongola. Tsuna la vio retirarse con una mirada entre exasperado y divertido.

Con un largo suspiro se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta los camarotes del avión tocando el botón rojo que los despertaría a todos, para luego salir corriendo. No es que tuviera miedo ni mucho menos… Solo no quería enfrentar la ira de su tutor y su guardián de la nube.

Al llegar a la puerta del avión paró de correr y espero unos minutos a que sus guardianes lo alcanzaran. Sonrió al ver que cinco de ellos ya se acercaban.

Yamamoto se paró al lado izquierdo de su jefe mientras que Gokudera lo hizo al derecho. Chrome y Ryohe se pararon atrás y Lambo seguía dormido en los brazos de Chrome.

La azafata miró a toda la familia Vongola y con una pequeña reverencia, abrió la puerta.

-Benvenuto Signore Décimo, Benvenuto Guardianes.- Una fila de hombres los esperaba fuera del avión. Tsuna los saludo a todos, empezando a avanzar entre la hilera de guardaespaldas. Por otro lado los guardianes no estaban tan acostumbrados como su jefe por lo que quedaron un poco aturdidos por el recibimiento.

De alguna manera, lograron llegar hasta la limosina en la que Tsuna los esperaba. Cuando entraron el Joven Décimo no pudo evitar una carcajada.

-Bienvenidos a Italia.- Logro decir entre risas.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Estos últimos capítulos se pueden considerar todos el prologo. El próximo capitulo empieza el primer arco.

:] Nos leemos!

PSD: Solo por si no lo habían adivinado. Signore: Señor. Benvenuto: Bienvenido.


	5. Arco I La Ceremonia de Iniciación

O.o Actualice muy rápido O.o No esperen que sea muy largo pero espero que lo disfruten. Este es el comienzo del arco asi que espero les guste.

**Nos leemos!**

* * *

Vongola Décimo desayunaba como ya acostumbraba solo, sentado en una gran mesa creada para diez personas. A su alrededor había por lo menos unos 50 papeles, listos para ser firmados. Y en la mano del castaño había otro, que leía pacíficamente mientras tomaba un café.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose fuertemente fue lo que lo distrajo de su pacifica mañana. El café que tenía en la mano casi se le cae al ver la puerta del comedor _destruida. _No habían pasado ni 24 horas y ya estaban destruyendo todo.

-¡Buenos días Juudaime!-

-¡Yo Tsuna!-

-¡Peleamos al EXTREMO SAWADA!-

-H-Hola bosuu.-

-Hola Tsuna-nii.-

Los cinco guardianes que habían llegado saludaron a su jefe, pero Tsuna se mantenía inmóvil, su boca abierta.

-¿Bossu…?- Chrome se intentó acercar a su cielo, pero la negación de un pequeño niño en traje la detuvo. Dicho niño camino hasta el Décimo y con una fuerte patada lo saco de su trance.

-¡¿Qué mierda le paso a la puerta?!- Gritó Tsuna cuando reacción, dejando su café caer al suelo. Los guardianes apartaron la mirada un poco avergonzados, riendo nerviosamente. Tsuna se estaba levantando, cuando la voz del niño lo interrumpió.

-No les puedes hacer nada Tsuna, hoy no. Cálmate y diles su itinerario.- Reborn hablo antes de que su dame-estudiante matara a algún de sus guardianes. Él mismo había sido testigo de la furia del Vongola y no era tema de broma. Si el castaño se enojaba podía llegar a ser letal, se atrevería a decir que incluso lo podría dejar a él en estado crítico.

Tsuna asintió, mientras volvía a su asiento. Les señalo a sus guardianes que se sentaran y miró a una esquina del salón como si estuviera teniendo una conversación telepática con alguien detrás del pilar. Luego miró a sus guardianes, entrando en 'modo-jefe'.

-Bien chicos, iré directo al punto. Durante esta semana serán evaluados por los anteriores guardianes para determinar si están listos para ser los guardianes de Vongola. Empezando mañana todos pasaran por pruebas creadas por los guardianes, y al final de la semana, si todos pasan las pruebas, será la ceremonia de sucesión.- Los guardianes se tensaron un poco en la última oración, recordando la anterior ceremonia de sucesión. Aun así asintieron, todos con la meta de pasar las pruebas.

-Por hoy descansen. Vayan a conocer la mansión o si se les apetece conozcan Italia. Hagan lo que quieran hoy porque será, y lo digo por experiencia, el ultimo dia de descanso que tendrán en mucho tiempo.- Uno por uno los guardianes se levantaron. Tsuna agarro los brazos de Gokudera y Yamamoto, evitando que se fueran. Estos, aunque un poco confuso, se volvieron a sentar. Los otros cuatro guardianes salieron de la sala, tres de ellos despidiéndose de los que quedaban en la sala.

-¿Pasa algo Tsuna?- Pregunto Yamamoto cuando los únicos en la sala eran ellos tres y Reborn. Tsuna los miró, la culpa por quitarles su día libre visible en sus ojos.

-Verán… Hoy tengo que hacer algo importante y Reborn insistió en que llevara a dos de mis guardianes. Si no quieren no importa, no quiero quitarles su día libre.-

-Sería un honor ayudarlo Décimo. ¿Que necesitas? – Gokudera le sonrió a su jefe mientras Yamamoto asentía.

-Hoy voy a Vendice… Y necesito que me acompañen.- Los guardianes se tensaron, e inconscientemente agarraron su armas.

-¿V-Vendice? ¿Para qué Tsuna?- El último lugar donde el guardián de la lluvia quería a su cielo era en la prisión Vendice. No le gustaba la idea, en lo absoluto. Pero si Tsuna se lo pedía, no dudaría en ir.

-Necesito a todos mis guardianes para la ceremonia.- Hubo silencio después de eso. Los dos guardianes entendieron el mensaje y sin palabra alguna asintieron. Después de todo él, a pesar de lo que había pasado, era familia.

* * *

Los tres jóvenes se bajaron del jet, cubriendo sus trajes con largas y calientes chaquetas. Habían aterrizado frente a la prison, y en este momento estaba nevando. Una ráfaga de viento pasó, haciendo temblar a los tres hombres. Podrían jurar que estaban maso menos en -25º.

El Décimo se acercó a la puerta, golpeándola dos veces antes de que esta se abriera. Una figura cubierta en vendas, con capa y sombrero, los recibió.

-Décimo.- Saludo la figura, ignorando al resto de los presentes.

-Vengo por él.- El Vendice asintió, dejando pasar a Tsuna. Al intentar seguirlo el camino de los guardianes fue bloqueado por la figura.

-Solo el Décimo.- Sacudió la cabeza mientras hablaba. Los guardianes solo alcanzaron decir "Tsu" Antes de que la puerta fuera cerrada en sus caras.

-Maldito Vendice ¡Abran la puerta!- Gokudera golpeo la puerta con fuerza, pero no logro hacerle ni un rasguño. Así pasaron unos minutos, antes de que cayera frente a ella. Yamamoto le puso una mano en el hombro, mandándole llamas de la lluvia, aunque no servía de mucho, considerando que el también estaba enojado y frustrado.

-Arigato Yamamoto.- Susurro el guardián de la tormenta. Lentamente se levantó y miro a su compañero.

-Juntos- Hablo Yamamoto. Normalmente Gokudera se habría negado pero su Décimo estaba en peligro, además de que durante los dos años había aprendido a trabajar mejor en equipo, por lo que se limitó a asentir, preparando su mejor ataque al igual que Yamamoto.

Antes de que los lanzaran, una fuerza desconocida los lanzo al suelo, disolviendo los ataques.

-Confíen en su jefe.- Reborn miraba la puerta de Vendice mientras hablaba. Esperando la salida de su estudiante para darle una paliza por haber entrado solo. Probablemente debería seguir su propio consejo.

1 Hora…2 Horas… 3… 4…

-Hasta aquí.- Gokudera se levantó de golpe, volviendo a preparar su ataque. Esta vez Reborn no se molestó en detenerlo, pues él también quería derribar esa puerta.

Justo antes de que el ataque fuese lanzado, la puerta de Vendice se abrió, dándole paso a un joven castaño y a un inconsciente Mukuro.

-Vamos.- Tsuna cargaba a su guardián de la niebla con una cama hecha de llamas del cielo. Caminaba con la cabeza gacha, pero una sonrisa se podía distinguir entre sus largos mechones.

* * *

Un suave toque en la puerta llamó la atención de cierto castaño y diciendo "pase" vio entrar a su única guardiana.

-Bossu para que me neces- Chrome dejo de hablar al ver la figura inconsiente detrás de Tsuna. Estaba lleno de cables y vendas pero ese estilo lo reconocería en cualquier lugar.

-¿Bossu?- Los ojos de Chrome se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas, las piernas le temblaban y solo se mantenía en pie por su tridente. El Décimo Vongola se acercó a su guardiana, abrazándola mientras las primeras gotas caían de sus ojos.

-Es real Chrome. Es él.- La abrazo un poco más antes de soltarla y darle un pequeño empujon hacia la cama de enfermería. Mientras la guardiana de la niebla se acercaba a la cama, Tsuna salió de la habitación.

-Misión Cumplida.- Les dijo a los dos guardianes que los esperaban fuera de la enfermería. Ambos le sonrieron a su jefe, el cansancio visible en las posturas de ambos muchachos.

-Vallan a descansar chicos, mañana les espera un día muy difícil.- Tsuna puso una mano en los hombros de ambos hombres, guiándolos hasta sus cuartos. Los otros dos apenas si veían por donde iban, pues sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar un poco.

Fue hasta su propio cuarto cuando sus dos guardianes ya estaban profundos en el de ellos. Quitándose el traje se acostó en su cama y en menos de dos segundos ya estaba completamente dormido.

* * *

No estoy segura si hacer las pruebas o pasar una semana e ir directo a la sucesión. Que creen ustedes?

Bueno... Nos leemos el prox capitulo!

PSD. Subi una nueva historia, asi que si quieren pasen a verla . Tambien es sobre KHR.

Los quiero!

Ahora si.. Nos leemos!c


	6. Arco I Empieza la escuela

Hola! Jeje Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Es muy corto y se podría decir que es relleno, pero no los quería dejar sin historia :C, los quiero demasiado para hacerles eso xD. Ya les advertí, es corto. Aun así espero que lo disfruten.

Nos leemos!

* * *

-¿En serio esto es necesario, Tsuna?- Pregunto Yamamoto, mientras miraba el edificio frente a ellos.

-El idiota del Baseball tiene razón Décimo, hoy empezaron nuestros entrenamientos y no son fáciles… Necesitamos concentrarnos el 100%, esto solo nos quitara tiempo- Gokudera milagrosamente apoyo a Yamamoto, mirando a su querido Décimo. Tsuna rio ante la reacción de sus guardianes antes de responderles.

-A mí me toco, a ustedes también.- Tsuna entro en el edificio, Chrome, Takeshi y Hayato siguiéndole. Por el camino más de una persona saludo a Tsuna, algunos inclinándose un poco diciendo "Décimo" ante de seguir su camino.

Finalmente después de unos minutos llegaron a la oficina principal.

\- Buongiorno Nella.- Una mujer de unos treinta años, alzo la mirada. Al ver al castaño le dedico una cálida sonrisa antes de mirar a los acompañantes.

\- Buongiorno Décimo. ¿Y ellos quiénes son?- Pregunto la secretaria mientras miraba fijamente a su jefe.

-Mis guardianes, o bueno, tres de ellos.- Nella abrió los ojos sorprendida antes de parase de su puesto y dar una pequeña reverencia.

-Un gusto. Soy Nella, si necesitan algo no duden en pedírmelo.- Los guardianes asintieron, en el caso de Chrome y Yamamoto, con una sonrisa.

-Hoy empezaran a estudiar aquí. ¿Les podrías dar sus horarios? Según me dijo Reborn, hace unos días los inscribieron, así que ya debería estar todo listo.- Nella asintió, y devolviendo su mirada a la pantalla, empezó a teclear.

-Tch. No entiendo porque solo nosotros debemos venir.- Se quejó Hayato, recordando como el guardián del sol y la nube se quedaban en la mansión.

-Ellos son mayores, por lo que irán a la universidad. Tienen distintos horarios.- Explico Tsuna, tratando de calmar a su temperamental guardián.

-Bossu… Si esto es una escuela, ¿Por qué todos le dicen Décimo?- Pregunto Chrome, curiosa del porque en un lugar no-relacionado con la mafia le decían por título a su jefe.

-Es una escuela solo para mafioso.- Respondió la secretaria, mientras les daba sus respectivos horarios a cada guardián. Tsuna saco su propio horario, y reuniéndolos todos, los compararon.

-Jajaj, Al parecer tenemos todas las clases juntos.- Yamamoto rio, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de Chrome y Gokudera, mientras miraba a Tsuna con una sonrisa. Al Décimo le cayó una pequeña gota estilo anime, pensando que cierto tutor espartano estaba detrás de todo.

-No todas.- Hablo el Décimo Vongola, al notar que él tenía algunas clases diferentes a sus guardianes, aunque no le extraño, ya que considerando que era una escuela de mafiosos, no era extraño que el jefe tuviera algunas clases diferentes. Gruño un poco al leer "Papeleo" Como una de sus materias.

Sin embargo, a los guardianes no les gustó mucho la idea de ser separados de su cielo, por lo que Gokudera estaba a punto de reclamarle a la secretaria, pero la voz del castaño lo detuvo.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer Gokudera, yo no puedo tomar clases como emm…- Miró el horario de Chrome y un aura depresiva lo rodeo al leer una de las clases que sus guardianes tendrían.

-"Como atrapar a tu jefe cuando huye del papeleo" O "Como sacar a tu jefe de prisión."- Yamamoto rio al escuchar unas de las clases que tendría. Estudiar aquí sí que sería interesante.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de la campana. Tsuna les hizo una señal a sus guardianes para que lo siguieran. Miró su horario y gruño al ver la primera clase. Matemáticas.

* * *

Gokudera se dejó caer cansado en la limosina que lo llevaría a la mansión. Yamamoto y Chrome a su lado. Su jefe se había quedado por actividades extra y por mucho que se quisieran quedar tambien, no podían. Debian hacer las pruebas.

Sinceramente el peli plata no sabía cómo podría con todo. Las clases mentales eran bastante fáciles, pero el físico era otra historia. Tan solo hoy ya se había llevado unos buenos cortes de espada y golpes de otras armas, además de que había corrido _bastante _en la clase de "Como atrapar a tu jefe cuando huye del papeleo". Al acabar la clase juro que no dejaría a su Décimo huir del papeleo. Él creía de corazón que hasta el mismísimo Ryohe quedaría sudando después de un día en esta escuela. Y aparte de la escuela, tenía que hacer las pruebas para ser un digno sucesor para el guardián de la tormenta, además de la mano derecha de su jefe. Iba a ser agotador, lo sabía, pero lo lograría. Lo haría para poder seguir viendo los fuegos artificiales con su cielo.

El camino a casa fue en completo silencio, pues los otros dos estaban igual o más cansado que él.

-Hemos llegado Gokudera-sama, Yamamoto-sama, Dokuro-sama.- Les hablo el chofer desde la puerta de la limosina, la cual mantenía abierta para que ellos salieran. Con un pequeño gracias, los tres guardianes entraron a la mansión, siendo recibidos por tres de los guardianes del noveno.

-¿Y Décimo? ¿Dónde está? Debería saber que un jefe de la mafia NUNCA debe estar solo.- Hablo Bauche Croquant, el guardián de la niebla. Los tres adolescentes se pusieron un poco pálidos. En Japón Tsuna estaba a veces solo, pero ya no estaban en Japón, estaban en Italia, la central de las mafias.

-El Décimo dijo que- Gokudera fue cortado por la mano de Coyote, guardián de la tormenta.

-Cuando la seguridad de su jefe están en riesgo nada más importa, ni siquiera una orden directa de su jefe.- Los tres más jóvenes agacharon la cabeza avergonzados. Sabían que ellos tenían razón, y eso solo los hacía sentir peor.

-No es un buen atributo para unos guardianes dejar a su jefe a la deriva.- Comento Brabanters, guardián de la lluvia, mientras miraba de forma reprobatoria a los tres adolescentes frente a él. Los guardianes tanto de la décima como de la novena generación sabían que no había sido un simple comentario. No. Era su forma de decir que acababan de reprobar la primera prueba.

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las 11:30 de la noche.

En una habitación dos jóvenes dormían sobre una cama. (Apuesto a que lo mal pensaron xD) El hombre ocupaba toda la cama mientras que la mujer tenía sus brazos sobre el borde, la cabeza recostada en ellos. El golpe de la puerta abriéndose sobresalto a la muchacha, mientras que el otro hombre ni se inmutaba.

-¿H-Hibari?- Pregunto Chrome tímidamente al ver a la figura parada en la puerta.

-No me han dejado pelear con esa cabeza de piña en todo el día. Apártate.- Hibari tenía sus tonfas listas para la pelea, pero Chrome no se movió del lugar.

-No- Declaro después de unos segundos mientras se levantaba lentamente, su tridente listo para defender a su Mukuro-sama, que aunque no lo dijera, representaba el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo.

-¿Quieres pelear, Herbívora?- Hibari tenía una sonrisa sádica decorando su rostro. Sabía que ella no era muy fuerte, pero si la atacaba el cabeza de piña saldría a defenderla.

-No permitiré que lastimes a Mukuro-sama.- Chrome miraba al guardián de la nube con decisión y ferocidad. Hibari alzo una ceja ante su respuesta antes de atacarla.

Unos diez minutos después Chrome se mantenía a pie gracias a su querido tridente, mientras que Hibari apenas si sudaba. La guardiana de la niebla tomo un largo suspiro antes de recomponerse, lista para seguir la batalla. Kyouya miro a la mujer sin expresión alguna, antes de guardar sus tonfas y salir de la habitación. Chrome cayó al suelo, respirando pesadamente mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Hibari siguió su camino, una pequeña sonrisa casi invisible estaba presente. Le gustaba la voluntad de la mujer y aunque no fuera el herbívoro cabeza de piña, tenía que admitir que no era tan débil. Eso le encantaba, esa mujer lo intrigaba y lo llenaba de emoción, pero no de la emoción de lucha que normalmente sentía, era algo más… ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué era?

* * *

¿Que les parece? :3 Espero que les haya gustado. Lo hice un poco a la carrera pues no eh tenido mucho tiempo, pero bueno xD.

Otra vez, Gracias a los que me apoyan con la historia. Prometo tratar de subir capitulo así sean cortos c:

Bye! Nos leemos!


	7. Arco I Las pruebas

**Hello! Wow, esto a sido a mayor cantidad de tiempo que eh estado sin subir... O.o. Bueno, lo siento . **

**Subiré capitulo entre los Jueves y los Viernes, todas las semanas c: **

**Este capitulo lo hice en un par de horas, por lo que no es muy largo. Aun así, espero les guste. c: **

* * *

Tsuna miraba ansioso por la ventana del auto donde estaba. Hoy era el día. Finalmente los volvería a ver. Y no, no se refería a sus guardianes, pues a ellos los veia todos los días, bueno a la mayoría de ellos. Incluso pareciese que desde el lunes que se quedó hasta un poco más tarde en la escuela, Chrome, Gokudera y Yamamoto no se despegaban de su lado. Solo lo hacían para entrenar o dormir. Había sido un milagro que hoy estuviera solo.

Volviendo al presente, nuestro querido Vongola ansiaba llegar, había estado esperando semanas para visitarlos y apenas hoy había podido. Miró su regazo para ver diversas cajas sobre él. Una azules, otras moradas e incluso unas moradas. Todos de distintos tamaños.

-Llegamos Signore Décimo.- El chofer le sostenía la puerta mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia. Tsuna se bajó del auto, no sin antes darles las gracias al chofer y pedirle que viniera por el en la tarde.

Cuando el auto desapareció de su vista Tsuna caminó hasta el gran edificio frente a él. "Orfanotrofio Vongola" Sonrió al leer el cartel de entrada, para luego, con una gran sonrisa, tocar la puerta.

Una anciana monja le abrió la puerta y al verlo la mujer le regalo una cálida sonrisa, invitándolo a pasar.

-Signor Décimo. Que alegría verlo aquí. Hace tiempo no pasaba a visitarnos.- Escucho como pequeños pasos corrian a la entrada al escuchar a la mujer. Con una sonrisa dio una pequeña reverencia mientras se disculpaba, no mucho después fue noqueado al suelo por una ola de niños.

-¡Niños! ¡No deberían tumbar así a las personas!- Reprendió la anciana, mientras miraba preocupada al Joven castaño que yacía bajo la masa de niños.

-Tranquila Vita, hace un tiempo que no vengo. Seguramente me extrañaron.- Su oración fue seguida por el asentimiento de los niños, que todavía seguían sobre él.

-Aunque… Les traje unos regalo y no creo poder dárselos en esta posición.- El joven mafioso miro divertido como los niños se apartaban rápidamente de él y se sentaban a su lado. Como pequeños diablitos escondidos en trajes de ángeles.

Entre risas y juegos el joven Vongola paso el resto de la tarde.

~O0O~

-¿Nono? ¿Me mando a llamar?- Un niño de aproximadamente cuatro años, entro en la habitación del anciano Noveno Vongola. Este al ver al Hitman, le sonrió indicándole con la mano que se sentara.

-Es mañana.- Fue todo lo que el anciano mafioso tuvo que decir para que el ambiente se tornara tenso.

-¿Están listos? ¿Pasaron?- El pequeño se taba la mitad de su rostro con su sombrero. Su voz totalmente monótona.

El Noveno se mantuvo en silencio. Reborn no tuvo que alzar la mirada para saber lo que es significaba. Se levantó de su asiento y sin decir palabra salió de la oficina.

* * *

Hayato caminaba por la silenciosa mansión en medio de la noche. No podía dormir, con todo lo que estaba pasando y lo que iba a pasar, simplemente no podía. En su quinta vuelta decidió ir a la cocina, de pronto un vaso de leche lograría dormirlo.

Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con el niño vaca y el idiota del baisball, ambos con un vaso de leche en mano.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- Pregunto Takeshi al verlo entrar. Hayato solo negó con la cabeza antes de servirse su propio vaso. Los tres guardianes se mantuvieron en silencio, todos con la misma preocupación en mente.

-¿Y si no pasamos?- Sorpresivamente el pequeño Lambo fue el que hablo, diciendo el miedo que todos los guardianes habían estado sintiendo desde esta tarde. Mañana les dirían si pasaban, mañana les dirían si podrían estar con su cielo y protegerlo, o si eran incapaces y ese mismo cielo que ellos tanto aprecian, tendría otros guardianes.

-No te preocupes por eso Lambo, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien. Ahora anda, ve a dormir.- Ni siquiera Takeshi se sentía tranquilo en estos momentos, pero era el guardián de la niebla. Su deber era llevarse las preocupaciones de todos, aun si él tenía sus propias.

El más pequeño de la habitación solo asintió antes de salir.

-No deberías subirle las esperanzas. Es muy probable que pasáramos, así como es muy probable que no lo hiciéramos.- El guardián de la Tormenta hablo mientras abandonaba su vaso de leche y lo remplazaba por un cigarrillo.

-Es solo un niño.-

-Pero también es un guardián.- Después de eso no hubo palabra en la habitación.

* * *

Tsuna entro al comedor. En el estaban todos sus guardianes, y milagrosamente, estaban en silencio.

-Tranquilos. Estoy seguro de que pasaron.- Trato inútilmente de calmar a su familia, y aunque si recibió un par de sonrisas, inmediatamente desaparecieron cuando la puerta fue nuevamente abierta, pero esta vez entraba la novena generación Vongola.

-No estés tan seguro Tsunayoshi.- El noveno Vongola miraba a su nieto con tristeza, sus guardianes tras el mantenían sus caras ocultas.

-¿A qué te refieres abuelo?- Tsuna trato de sonar lo más confundido posible, pero le era muy dificil. Considerando que ya sabía cómo terminaría esto.

-Lamento informarles que ninguno de los guardianes de la Décima generación paso la prueba. Por lo tanto no son aptos para ser los próximos guardianes Vongola y serán removidos de sus puestos.- Nono trato de sonar lo más amable que pudo al decir esto, pero los guardianes no lo notaron. No se movían, no hablaban, nada. Algunos sirvientes empezaban a dudar que estuvieran respirando.

-De acuerdo.- Gokudera se sacó el anillo Vongola del dedo y lo puso sobre la mesa. Su mirada completamente vacía.

* * *

**Tan Tan Taaannnnn **

**:3 El comienzo no tiene mucho que ver con el resto de la historia, pero queria mostrar una de las cosas que Tsuna hace como Décimo Vongola. Ademas ese orfanato sera importante en uno de los arcos mas importantes de toda la historia. x3 **

**El final... A que no lo esperaban xD. Bueno los leo la próxima semana! **

**Gracias a los que me dejan Reviews, que aunque cada vez son menos ( :C ) Aprecio mucho los que me dejan y me alegra cada vez que los leo. Tambien a los seguidores y favoritos, agradezco su apoyo, de verdad. Los quiero mucho a todos. **

**Bye! Nos leemos! C: Los quiero :3 *-* jeje.. bueno ya enserio, adiós. c: **


	8. Arco I La Nueva Generación Vongola

**Gomen! Se que dije que subiría entre Jueves y Viernes pero esta semana estuve muy ocupada. Igual, aunque un día tarde, aquí les traigo el capitulo. C:**

* * *

Todos los presentes se mantenían en silencio y más de uno miraba a Gokudera con la incredulidad clara en sus ojos.

-¿Qué…. Que dijiste Gokudera?- Pregunto el guardián de la lluvia, su mano temblando un poco, su vista fija en su propio anillo Vongola.

-De acuerdo.- Repitió Hayato mientras ocultaba su rostro con los mechones de su cabello.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que está bien al EXTREMO?- Grito Ryohei, levantándose bruscamente de la silla, causando que esta cayera. El silencio volvió al salón, todos mirando expectantes al guardián de la tormenta, pero este no parecía tener intención de hablar.

-Kufufuf así que finalmente el perrito faldero-san abandono a su cielo.- Mukuro trato de sonar burlón como siempre, pero el enfado en sus palabras no pasó desapercibido por nadie.

-No lo abandone. Nunca lo abandonare.- Tsuna apretó los puños, queriendo que esto acabara pronto. No soportaba ver a Ryohei y a Takeshi con muecas de enojo, a Gokudera con él dolor y la tristeza notable en sus facciones, a Lambo llorando en silencio, a Mukuro abrazando a Chrome tratando de consolarla y a Hibari por primera vez, con semblante confuso y enojado. No lo soportaba. Miro a nono rogándole con los ojos que acabara con esto, pero el actual jefe Vongola ignoro su pedido, manteniendo su vista fija en los guardianes del Décimo.

-Eso es lo que estás haciendo Baka-dera.- Susurro entre sollozos el más joven guardián.

-Me quedare junto a Juudaime, no importa si soy un guardián o no. No sigo al Décimo por que sea Vongola, lo sigo porque es él. Y aun si no soy apto para ser su guardián, me quedare junto a él, porque Juudaime siempre será mi cielo, aun si yo no puedo ser su tormenta.- Gokudera seguía con la cabeza cacha, pero su voz quebrada fue suficiente para deducir que apenas y si contenía las lágrimas.

Las palabras de Gokudera parecieron sacar a los guardianes del mundo en el que estaban. Se imaginaban un futuro sin su cielo y solo eso ya era demasiado doloroso. Pero no tenían que estar sin él, aun sin ser sus guardianes, todos se quedarían a su lado.

-Ja ja, tienes razón Hayato.- Yamamoto rio con su habitual sonrisa mientras él también se quitaba su anillo, poniéndolo junto al de su amigo.

-Seremos una familia al EXTREMO.- Grito Ryohei mientras ponía su anillo sobre la mesa. Lamentablemente la excesiva fuerza causo que dicha mesa se rompiera.

-Es suficiente.- La voz fría de Tsuna causo que todos se giraran hacía el. Nono suspiro resignado, sabía que no podía hacer nada pues a ningún jefe le gustaba esta prueba y la mayoría termina la prueba antes de que siquiera empezara. Se sintió orgulloso de que su nieto hubiera madurado lo suficiente como para entender lo importante de esta prueba, aunque eso no significaba que le tenía que gustar.

-Ya tienen lo que querían ¿No?- Los ojos de Tsuna miraban con rabia a la novena generación. Le enojaba que les hicieran esto a sus guardianes, le enojaba que les causaran dolor. Le enojaba que se metieran con su familia. Nono asintió y con una señal a sus guardianes, la novena generación se retiró.

-¿Qué está pasando Bossu?- Susurro Chrome mientras se separaba ligeramente de Mukuro.

Tsuna tenía los puños apretados, tantos que los nudillos se empezaban a poner blancos. Respiraba con fuerza, manteniendo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-¿Tsuna?- Takeshi se acercó a su jefe, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Segundos después Tsuna le sonrió agradecido.

-Gomen.- Fue todo lo que dijo el Décimo Vongola antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia.

-Esta era la última prueba. Dependiendo de su reacción pasaban o no. Trate de que cancelaran esta prueba pero solo conseguí reducir su duración. Normalmente esperarían una semana para llamarlos, pero no podía aguantar tanto. ¡Gomen!- Tsuna explico con rapidez, evitando la mirada de sus guardianes.

-Hn. ¿No creías que pasáramos la prueba, herbívoro?- Hablo Hibari, claramente enojado de que lo subestimaran. Tsuna miro sorprendido a su guardián de la nube antes de sonreírle cálidamente.

-Nada que ver, Hibari-san. Ya sabía sus respuestas y me perecía innecesaria esta prueba. Se supone que esto mide la confianza y la lealtad de los guardianes, pero no es necesario que me lo muestren mediante una prueba, yo ya lo sé.- Tsuna y Hibari mantenían una competencia de miradas hasta que finalmente Hibari asintió, satisfecho con la respuesta, antes de salir.

-Estoy confundido al EXTREMO.- Grito Ryohei con grandes signos de interrogación saliendo de su cabeza. Tsuna rio antes de caminar hasta su guardián del sol.

-Significa que fuiste aceptado como el guardián del sol y mañana se hará público en la ceremonia de sucesión.- El ambiente se puso tenso después de esta oración, recordándole a los guardianes que mañana seria el día en el que se convertirían oficialmente para todo el mundo de la mafia en la Décima generación Vongola.

-Bueno, habrá que disfrutar nuestro último día como herederos de Vongola antes de cargar con toda la responsabilidad. ¿Qué opinan de hacer un tour por Italia?- Hablo Tsuna, tratando de calmar a sus guardianes. Uno a uno asintieron pero las marcas de preocupación seguían fijas en sus caras.

Tsuna suspiro derrotado. Después de todo Reborn tuvo razón, estaría tan ocupado calmando al resto que el mismo no podría preocuparse. Con una sonrisa un poco forzada arrastro a la mayoría de sus guardianes fuera de la mansión.

* * *

**-Al día siguiente- **

Tsuna se miraba en el espejo, tratando inútilmente de acomodar su corbata, pues sus dedos temblorosos se lo impedían. Respiro un par de veces tratando de calmarse pero le era imposible.

Hoy era el día de sucesión, el día que más temía desde que acepto ser el Décimo Vongola. Había ido a un par de reuniones con nono y hace unos seis meses iba solo, por lo que conocía a la mayoría de los invitados, pero una cosa era estar con algunos de ellos en una reunión y otra muy diferente era estar con todos en un mismo salón, él siendo el centro de atención.

-¿Estás listo, Tsuna?- Pregunto Reborn desde la espalda del futuro Vongola. Tsuna se sobresaltó un poco al no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia del Hitman. Por otro lado él bebe sonrió complacido de haber logrado quitarle el irritante "HIEEE" A su estudiante.

-¿Ya llegaron todos?- El nerviosismo de Tsuna aumentaba con cada segundo que Reborn no le respondía.

-Todos te están esperando.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer. Tsuna nuevamente se trató de calmar pero si antes le fue imposible ahora ni siquiera podía respirar con tranquilidad.

Se miró en el espejo, viendo a un castaño con traje blanco, una camisa negra y una capa decorando su espalda, el cabello de aquel hombre parecía ser anti gravedad pues se mantenía en puntas hacía arriba. El joven mafioso toco la cara de su reflejo, costándole creer que ese era realmente él.

Miro el reloj de su muñeca antes de salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Se había retrasado 47 segundos. Reborn lo iba a matar.

Suspiro aliviado cuando vio a sus guardianes fuera de una puerta, todos y cada uno de ellos llevaban traje con el color de sus respectivas llamas. Paró de caminar a unos metros de ellos, viendo entre sus guardianes a un pequeño niño en traje. Camino con lentitud tratando de evitar destino.

-Llegas 53 segundos tarde.- Reborn tenía un aura oscura rodeándolo y su pistola verde era visible para todos. Tsuna trago fuertemente antes de retroceder un poco.

-Ma ma cálmate bebe, no queremos a un Tsuna inconsciente.- _O muerto _agrego en su mente Yamamoto mientras forzaba una sonrisa. Reborn les dio una última mirada a los jóvenes presentes antes de desaparecer.

-¿Están listos?- Los guardianes asintieron, todos con la vista enfrente. Tsuna dio un último suspiro antes de abrir la puerta.

* * *

El público quedo en silencio cuando la puerta de la Décima generación de abrió. El primero en entrar fue el futuro jefe Vongola y uno a uno sus guardianes lo siguieron. Pronto sus siete guardianes lo siguieron, parándose a su lado. Aunque jóvenes, la décima generación Vongola desprendía fuerza y autoridad por cada uno de sus poros y los jefes mafiosos pudieron sentirla en primera plana. Los más jóvenes donos no pudieron evitar encogerse un poco. Y la situación no mejoro para los jefes mafiosos cuando la puerta de la novena generación se abrió, dándole paso a esta.

-Bienvenidos todos a la ceremonia de iniciación de la familia Vongola. Me alegro de que todos pudieran llegar. Hoy es un día importante tanto para la familia Vongola como para sus aliados. Hoy es el día en el que empezara una nueva generación, una que esperamos siga prosperando Vongola a su propia manera. Hoy le damos la bienvenida a la décima generación Vongola.- La sala se llenó de aplausos cuando el noveno Vongola acabo su discurso. Después de unos minutos el salón volvió al silencio, pues todavía no había acabado la ceremonia. Las dos generaciones caminaron hasta el centro de la sala y se pararon uno frente al otro, a no más de 30 centímetros de distancia.

Bauche dio un paso al frente, encendiendo sus llamas. Chrome y Mukuro se pararon frente a él, sus llamas relucientes en sus manos.

-Hoy les heredo el poder del guardián de la niebla. Protegerán a la familia escondiéndola de todo riesgo y desviando a los enemigos hacía otro blanco. Ese es el guardián de la nube. ¿Aceptan esta responsabilidad?- Mukuro y Chrome unieron sus llamas, convirtiéndola en una enorme llama índigo mientras pronunciaban un suave "Aceptamos". Bauche les dedico una pequeña sonrisa antes de unir sus llamas con los dos jóvenes frente a él. Una enorme llama Índigo se alzó en el aire y los guardianes se devolvieron con sus respectivas familias.

Ryohei fue el siguiente, y con su normalidad hiperactividad de siempre, alzo su puño rodeado de llamas, esperando las palabras de Brow Nie, el guardián de la novena generación.

-Serás el sol que iluminara a su familia, protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo. ¿Estás seguro de aceptar esta responsabilidad?- Ryohei dijo un fuerte "EXTREMO" y con un choque de puños junto ambas llamas, provocando que esta se alzara en el aire.

El pequeño Lambo fue el siguiente. Camino, un poco temeroso de todas las miradas, hasta el guardián del rayo Ganauche.

-Aun eres joven, por lo que las cosas podrían ser un poco difíciles para ti. Debes proteger a la familia de cualquier daño que intenten provocarle, y en caso de que algo la lastime, compartir su dolor. Algunas veces protegerlos de ellos mismos. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres aceptar ser el guardián del trueno?- Los ojos del niño brillaban con determinación. Su tsuna-nii siempre había estado junto a él, así que de esta forma Lambo podría estar para Tsuna-nii. Con una mirada decidida alzo su anillo, las llamas, aunque un poco descontroladas, brillaban con fuerza.

Hibari camino con rapidez hacía el centro, odia estar en multitudes pero sabía que no podía morderlos hasta la muerte, al menos no durante la ceremonia, por lo que intentaba terminar todo lo antes posible.

Ambos guardianes de la nube se dedicaron un pequeño "Hn" antes de juntar sus llamas y volver a sus respectivos lugares.

Yamamoto, con una seria expresión poco usual en él, dio un paso al frente. Brabanters le dio una sonrisa digna de un guardián de la lluvia antes de hablar.

-El guardián de la lluvia se lleva todos los problemas de la familia, manteniéndolos en paz. Estoy dispuesto a cederte este título ¿Estas tu dispuesto a aceptarlo?- Yamamoto sonrió como respuestas mientras encendía sus llamas, y al igual que el resto, al juntarlas se alzó en el cielo.

El último guardián fue Gokudera, parándose frente a coyote, sus llamas más brillantes que nunca.

-Ahora seras el guardián de la tormenta, aquel que destruye todo a su paso con tal de proteger a su familia. ¿Aceptas esta responsabilidad?- Como respuesta, Hayato alzo su mano con la llamas, indicándole a Coyote que hiciera lo mismo. Al juntar las llamas una enorme llama roja se alzó en aire.

Los invitados levantaron sus miradas hacía el arcoíris que se había formado sobre sus cabeza. Todas las llamas se mantenían en una línea lateral. La roja casi en el centro, la azul a su lado y un espacio entre ellas esperando ser ocupado.

Finalmente los dos jefes dieron un paso al frente, ambas llamas brillando mas fuerte que cualquier otra.

-Hoy recibirás todo el poder de la familia Vongola. ¿Está listo para ser el cielo que lo cubre y protege todo? ¿Estás listo para proteger a tu familia y sus aliados sin importar el precio? ¿Estás listo para Herder Vongola?- Tsuna se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio. ¿Realmente estaba listo? No lo sabía. Pero si algo había aprendido de su tutor era que sin riesgos no hay vida, no hay divercion. Así que, con una mirada determinada asintió, aceptando el título que cambiaría su vida.

Nono le sonrió a su nieto mientras juntaban sus llamas. Todas las miradas se plantaron en el techo, donde las llamas de los guardianes empezaban a rodear a la más grande de todas, dando vueltas a su alrededor. Finalmente las llamas se unieron y produjeron un último arcoíris juntos antes de desaparecer.

Los invitados mantuvieron sus miradas unos segundos más en el techo antes de estallar en aplausos. Mientras ciertas jóvenes se acercaban a la nueva generación Vongola.

-¡Felicidad Tsuna-kun!- Kyoko abrazo al castaño antes de siquiera pensarlo pero al darse cuenta de lo que hacía se separó rápidamente, su cara completamente roja.

-G-Gracias K-Kyoko-chan…- Tartamudeo el nuevo jefe Vongola, su cara tambien completamente roja.

-Felicidades mina-san.- Hablo Haru cuando llego junto a ellos. –Hahi! ¿Dónde están Hibari-san y Mukuro-san?- Haru miraba por el salón, curiosa de porque los otros dos guardianes habían desaparecido.

-Escaparon apenas acabó la ceremonia.- Chrome susurro, tratando de llamar la menor cantidad de atención posible.

-Tch. ¿Por qué están aquí Ahona-baka?- Reprocho Gokudera mientras sacaba un cigarrillago del bolsillo.

-Reborn-san nos invitó. Además es la iniciación de Tsuna-kun ¿Por qué no estaríamos aquí? – Y ese fue el inicio de una larga discusión entre los dos jóvenes.

-Tsuna.- Un bebe en traje llamo al décimo Vongola. Tsuna vio como Reborn le hacía señas para que lo siguiera. Y aunque un poco dudoso, lo hizo.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la oficina de Nono.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Reborn?- Pregunto Tsuna sin apartar la vista de la pila de papeles que había sobre el escritorio.

-Ahora es tu oficina. El trabajo de un jefe nunca acaba, así ponte a trabajar si no quieres recibir más entrenamiento.- Reborn hablo malisiosmente mientras salía de la habitación. Podía escuchar a su estudiante quejándose, argumentando que no podía irse de la fiesta, por supuesto el pequeño Hitman solo lo ignoro.

-Felicidades, Décimo Vongola.- Hablo en un susurro Reborn, ocultando sus ojos con su sombrero, una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios.

* * *

**Awwww Reborn esta orgulloso. *Se seca lagrima imaginaria* **

**Bueno ya enserio, espero les haya gustado capitulo. El mas largo así que mas vale les gustara . Okno xD. **

**Como siempre les agradezco todo el apoyo que me dan. Quería darle un especial agradecimiento a Ishiro Shizuka que me a apoyado desde el principio con la historia y me da sus opiniones en casi todos los capítulos !Gracias! :3**

**Saben que los quiero a todos pero creí importante esto. Bueno... Nos leemos la prox semana. Tratare de subir los días que digo que subiré xD. Los quiero a todos, gracias por leer mi historia. **

**Byee! **


	9. Arco II Atentado

**Hola! wuajaja si subi cuando debía *Baile victorioso* Aunque no es muy largo, pero vamos paso a paso xD. **Este arco sera de unos 2-3 capitulos, pero no lo subestimen, es uno de los arcos mas importantes de toda la historia. O**jala les guste. c: NOTA IMPORTANTE AL FINAL!**

**Bueno... *-* A leer :p **

* * *

Tsunayoshi firmaba papeles en su oficina. Hace una semana era el jefe Vongola y ya estaba deseando jubilarse. Podría jurar que con sus guardianes y esta pila de papeles, tendría canas a los 27.

Suspiro resignado antes de volver a firmar papeles.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamo su atención. Por ella entraba su ex – tutor con un aura sombría, que pasó desapercibida por el décimo, que al ver que solo era el ex - arcobleno, volvió al papeleo.

-Reborn en este momento estoy muy ocupado ¿Puedes esperar un par de horas?- Pregunto el castaño, convencido de que su tutor solo quería pasar un buen rato tortu- digo, tutorando a su antiguo alumno.

-Décimo.- Fue todo lo que Reborn tuvo que decir para que el joven Sawada se pusiera tenso. El ex – arcobaleno jamás había llamado al castaño por título, al menos no en la presencia de este. Si le llamaba así era porque algo serio estaba pasando, razón por la cual bajo el bolígrafo con el que había estado firmando las hojas y puso su total atención en el niño frente a él.

-Como debes de saber, algunas familias enemigas creen que al tener un joven como tú en la cabeza de la familia, Vongola se volverá débil.- Tsuna asintió ante las palabras. Estaba consciente de que aún había familias que no creían en los rumores de la fuerza del décimo, por lo que últimamente habían estado causando unos cuentos problemas, pero nada que no se controlara.

-Dos familias se aliaron, la familia Albero, especialista en estrategias y la Fuoco la cual tiene fuertes subordinados, aunque solas no representan mayor peligro, juntas están intentando empezar una guerra con Vongola. Han estado atacando los lugares bajo protección de la familia y sus aliados. Por ahora no han causado mayor daño, pero es solo cuestión de tiempo.- Reborn miraba expectante a su alumno, esperando ver como manejaría el asunto. Tsuna suspiro cansado mientras se masajeaba la sien, aquí venía otro dolor de cabeza.

-Duplica la protección en todos los pueblos y pon agentes cerca de los territorios aliados. Solo pueden entrar al territorio si la familia aliada está siendo atacada. Me encargare de mandarle una carta a Bermuda para que estén atentos a los ataques y se lleven a los culpables.- El antiguo arcobaleno asintió una vez antes de salir del salón.

Tsuna se dejó caer sobre su escritorio. Se sentía culpable de que tantos lugares fueran atacados y todo por él. Bueno, esperaba que los refuerzos lograran acabar con esta probablemente-futura-guerra. Por ahora debía terminar con el papeleo, pues conocía la manera perfecta de sacarse por un par de horas todo el estrés de la cabeza.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días, pero finalmente había terminado con su papeleo y podía visitar a los niños.

Salió con paso silencioso de la mansión. Desde que los ataques habían incrementado su familia se había vuelto _demasiado _paranoica, a tal punto que Tsuna era acompañado casi 24/7. De alguna forma logro escapar y ahora se dirigía al orfanato. Entendía a su familia y no los podía culpar, pero este era el orfanato. Su lugar especial, aquel en el que podía ver la sonrisa de muchos niños, que a pesar de haber perdido a sus padres, aun daban lo mejor de sí.

Se subió sobre una de las motos, y con el mayor silencio que le era posible, salio de los terrenos de la mansión Vongola.

* * *

El viaje era de aproximadamente dos horas. Había viajado una, lo que significaba que aún le quedaba la mitad del camino.

-¡Tsuna!- Le pareció oír el grito de Yamamoto a lo lejos, pero deshizo el pensamiento, convenciéndose de que era solo su imaginación.

-¡Décimo!- Ahora era la voz de Gokudera y estaba mucho más cerca. Esta vez dio una mirada a su espalda y en efecto, ahí estaban sus guardianes, una caja-arma de color verde justo frente a ellos, su objetivo, Tsuna.

El décimo salto de la motocicleta, evitando por poco el ataque que le lanzaba la caja-arma. La moto exploto en mil pedazos y Tsuna voló un par de metros debido a la explosión.

Otro grito de su amigos provoco que se levantara con rapidez y evitara el nuevo ataque de la caja-arma. Una figura paso a su lado y segundos después la caja estaba cortada en mil pedazos.

Yamamoto miró a su alrededor, comprobando que no hubiera mas enemigos antes de dirigirse hacía su jefe junto con Hayato.

-¡Tsuna! ¿Estás bien?- Takeshi ayudo a levantar al joven castaño, mientras este se quejaba ligeramente por el golpe que su espalda había recibido.

-Estoy bien, ¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Tsuna, mientras miraba el fuego que había provocado la explosión.

-Un atentado de la familia Albero. Han declarado oficialmente la guerra.- Sentencio Gokudera mientras le dedicaba a su jefe una mirada preocupada.

Tal vez… No debió haber salido solo.

* * *

**Se que es corto, pero espero que les gustara c: **

**Ahora el anuncio importante. **

**Subiré**** otra historia! :3 Pero necesito la ayuda de mis queridisimos lectores (ustedes xd) Tengo muuuuchas ideas y no se cual escribir y ya que son ustedes los que la van a leer...Ustedes elijen! Voy a abrir un poll con las opciones, el prox viernes lo cierro. c: **

**Si están interesados aquí están las opciones: **

**-Un Tsuna serio, indiferente y poco paciente. El temeroso, amable y sonriente Tsunayoshi. Ambos jóvenes, aunque son la misma persona, son totalmente diferentes. ¿Que pasara cuando cambien de lugar? **

**-Tsuna y su familia viaja al pasado con una misión. Pero tienen dos pequeños problemas, el primero: parecen niños de 9-12 años, el segundo: La primera generación. **

**-Tsunayoshi Sawada murio, y no se arrepiente de hacerlo pues en el proceso salvo a su familia, pero en vez de despertar en Cielo, despierta en el cuerpo de un niño de 5 años, su yo de 5 años. **

**-Mammon es una ilusionista y una asesina a sueldo. No recuerda nada de su pasado y tampoco es que le importe, pues ya hacía cinco años había perdido la memoria y se había despertado en un callejón, sola. Así que ¿Por que un rubio fastidioso que se auto-proclama principe le reclama haber desaparecido durante tantos años?**

**Bueno...Elijan! :3 jeje. Nos leemos el prox. capitulo C: **


	10. Arco II La dura realidad

**Hola! Se que me demore un poquito xd, pero aquí les traigo el nuevo. Tranquilos, nunca demorare mas de 1/2 semanas, espero. **

**Hay una parte un poco.. sangrienta, asi que al que no le guste se tipo de cosas, deje un aviso. c:**

**Ojala les guste.**

-¿Cómo está la situación?- El décimo Vongola le pregunto al hombre que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

-Los hemos estado conteniendo en todos los lugares que han atacado, y por ahora no han podido hacer ningún daño grave.- Informo el hombre mientras le hacía un reverencia a los 7 hombres, 2 niños y una mujer, que en ese momento se encontraban en la habitación.

-Eso es bueno. Manden más respaldos a los lugares que sigan en combate. Infórmame de la situación en una hora.- El hombre asintió antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia y salir del salón. El joven castaño se masajeo la sien, tratando de espantar el horrible dolor de cabeza que su intuición le estaba dando en este momento. Sabía que algo malo pasaría, pero con la jaqueca que lo atacaba no podía concentrarse en nada.

-¿Está bien, Décimo?- Pregunto un joven peli-plata mientras miraba preocupado la mueca de dolor que su jefe tenía en ese momento.

-Estoy bien Hayato.- Tsuna se sentó recto eh hizo el mayor esfuerzo que su cuerpo le permitía por no mostrar el dolor que sentía y a su vez le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su mano derecha. Hayato le dio una mirada de 'no-te-creo-nada' pero debido a la situación en que se encontraban, lo dejaría pasar, por ahora.

-Chicos pueden estar tranquilos, sé que algunos de ustedes quieren ir a ayudar a la familia, o en el caso de otros, masacrar algunas personas. No se tienen que quedar aquí.- Lo último que el Décimo Vongola quería era mandar a su querida familia a la batalla, pero podía ver como Yamamoto tocaba más de lo necesario a su espada, ansiando usarla. A Gokudera metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos más de lo normal y tratando de disimularlo cogía un cigarrillo. A Ryohei moviéndose inquieto. A Chrome sosteniendo con más fuerza de la necesaria su tridente, y finalmente a Mukuro, Hibari y Reborn con sus respectivos ojos sádicos, pidiendo por pelea, pidiendo por sangre. Y sinceramente, el también quería ir a ayudar.

\- Siempre igual de baka. Dame-Tsuna, en tiempos de guerra los guardianes no abandonan al jefe. Cualquier cosa puede pasar y no queremos que termines muerto. Además sabemos que es lo primero que harías cuando no tengas a ninguno de nosotros vigilándote.- Reborn tomaba su expreso con total tranquilidad en una esquina de la oficina, y aunque parecía casi inocente en ese momento, todos fueron capaces de escuchar el tono de advertencia usado al final de la oración.

Tsuna no pudo hacer más que suspirar. Definitivamente, su familia lo conocía demasiado bien.

La puerta abriéndose de golpe fue lo interrumpió el incómodo silencio que se había hecho en la habitación.

-¡Décimo! Discúlpeme mi interrupción tan irrespetuosa, pero hay noticias urgentes. Están empezando a atacar los hospitales, escuelas y orfanatos fundados y sostenidos por Vongola.- El joven subordinado hablo con gran rapidez mientras se mantenía en una reverencia, esperando por órdenes.

Tsuna no lo pensó dos veces antes de entrar en modo Hiper, con clara intención de salir volando de la mansión e ir a cierto orfanato, pero el no-tan-oportuno pie de su tutor lo mantuvo clavado en el piso.

-¿Qué crees que haces Dame-Tsuna?- Reborn mantenía su pie fuertemente sobre la espalda de su antiguo estudiante, mientras desprendía el aura digna del Hitman número uno del mundo. Sin embargo, ninguna de estas cosas detuvo al joven Sawada, que usando la fuerza que el mismo Hitman le había dado, se liberó del pie que lo aprisionaba, solo para ser detenido esta vez por su guardián de la lluvia y su guardián de la nube.

-Apártense.- Aquel tono pocas veces era usado por el Décimo Vongola, pero cuando lo hacía, no significaba nada bueno. Aun así sus guardianes se mantuvieron inmunes, sosteniéndolo con mayor fuerza.

-Ma ma Tsuna, cálmate.- La tranquilidad de su guardián de la lluvia, por primera vez, no logro calmarlo. Y aunque volvió a intentar liberarse, la tranquila voz de Yamamoto era muy diferente a la fuerza que estaba usando contra el castaño.

-Manden fuerzas a todos los lugares atacados, envía a nuestros mejores agentes, incluso si es necesario, envíen a varia.- Gokudera hablo, tomando el mando como mano derecha cuando claramente su jefe era incapaz de dirigir. El joven subordinado asintió aterrorizado antes de salir como alma que lleva al diablo a cumplir sus órdenes. ¿Pero quién lo podría culpar? Era la primera vez que veía a su amable y querido jefe enojado.

Tsuna tenía una sola meta en mente, y nadie, ni siquiera sus queridos guardianes, le impedirían cumplirla. Así que, tratando de hacerlo el menor daño posible a Takeshi y Hibari, los aparto de él con rapidez y salió volando de la habitación.

-Tch. Ese estúpido jefe suyo todavía necesita que le dé un par de lección.- Susurro el hitman con claro enojo en sus palabras.- Vamos, antes de que haga algo estúpido, como hacer que lo maten.- Aunque el enojo del hitman era más que obvio, la preocupación en su tono les hacía cuestionar porque estaba enojado. ¿Por qué no pudo detener a su estúpido estudiante o porque se enojaba consigo mismo al no poder evitar que el pequeño castaño se metiera en cosas que podría terminar matándolo?

O0O

Su querido orfanato era la instalación sostenida de Vongola más lejos de cualquier base Vongola. Después de este accidente, procuraría ponerlos lo más cerca posible a él, incluso estaba considerando construirlo al lado de la mansión. Avanzo a toda velocidad al no escuchar gritos de batalla. Tal vez, solo tal vez, tenerlos tan lejos fuera la salvación de orfanato. Los niños lo recibirían con grandes sonrisas, los adultos que cuidaban el lugar le darían una cálida bienvenida, y juntos pasarían toda la tarde, riendo y jugando con los niños. Quería creer eso, quería creer que esas inocentes y dulces sonrisas volverían a aparecer, quería creer que esos cálidos y cariñosos ojos no abandonarían este mundo. _Quería creer. _

**(De aquí en adelante es un poco gore, si no les gusta este tipo de cosas, pueden saltarse esta parte.)**

Pero todas sus esperanzas fueron destrozadas cuando llego al lugar. La batalla ya había acabado y el olor a muerte y sangre rodeaba el lugar. Agacho la mirada al sentir algo contra su pie, y cuando vio lo que era, deseo nunca haberlo hecho. Ahí, tendido en el suelo, estaba uno de sus queridos niños. Su cuerpito estaba rodeado de heridas y sangre, pero lo peor sin duda era que ese cuerpo carecía de cabeza.

Tsuna era incapaz de apartar la mirada de aquel cuerpo, y solo cuando un agudo grito resonó desde dentro del orfanato, fue capaz de volver a la realidad. Con rapidez y agilidad corrió hasta el lugar, pero cuando abrió la puerta, fue demasiado tarde. Un hombre con una enorme espada estaba atravesando el cuerpo de la niña más pequeña del orfanato. La pequeña seguía consiente y sollozaba en silencio, mientras que el hombre, junto con sus compañeros reían a carcajadas del sufrimiento de la pequeña.

El Décimo atravesó el cuerpo del que sostenía la espada en un rápido movimiento, y pronto todos los hombres sufrieron el mismo destino. Con sus manos llenas de sangres y lágrimas, se acercó a la pequeña y la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-Shhh, tranquila, todo va a estar bien.- Trataba calmar a la sollozante niña, mientras oprimía su mano sobre la herida de esta.

-T-Tsuna-sama. S-Sabía q-que vendría.- Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro sangriento y mojado de la pequeña. La niña alzo la mano, llevándola a la mejilla del mayor.

-Arigato.- Fue la última palabra de la pequeña antes de cerrar sus ojos por última vez.

**(Aquí ya para la escena gore .) **

Y así fue como lo encontraron los guardianes. Rodeado de una masa de cuerpos, en sus brazos una pequeña niña de no más de 5 años, totalmente inmóvil.

Tsuna dirigió su mirada a la entrada cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba, eh inconscientemente, acerco más el cuerpo de la pequeña al suyo.

Esperaba miradas de odio, asco e inclusive, terror. Pero no fue lo que recibió de su familia. En cambio, las miradas de su familia eran de compasión y entendimiento. Uno por uno los guardianes se acercaron a su jefe, ignorando lo cuerpos en la escena. El castaño volvió a bajar la mirada hacía el cuerpo de la niña, y no volvió a moverla hasta que una grandes manos rodeadas de bandas le quitaron a la pequeña de sus brazos. Trato de agarrarla nuevamente, pero su cuerpo no le respondía a las órdenes que le daba.

Se sentía solo, deprimido, enojado. Emociones negativas era todo lo que podía sentir, o al menos así fue, hasta que sintió que alguien lo abrazaba. Seguía con la cabeza gacha, por lo que solo pudo ver unos mechones de largo cabello azulado. Se recostó sobre el pecho del hombre que lo sostenía, y aunque lo deseaba, ninguna lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

Pronto sintió como más brazos lo rodeaban, dejándolo en el centro de un gran abrazo familiar, que en aquella escena, parecía totalmente fuera de lugar. Pero a los guardianes poco les importaba. Su cielo los necesitaba, su cielo se estaba quebrando, su cielo necesitaba que alguien lo sostuviera y le dijera "Todo estará bien." Y eso fue exactamente lo que hicieron. Lo sostuvieron, lo abrazaron, y lo mantuvieron entre sus brazos hasta que el pequeño castaño dejo de sollozar y cayo inconsciente en los brazos de Chrome.

O0O

Después de ese accidente, Tsuna se mantuvo una semana en su habitación, pocas veces comía y nunca salía. Cuando lo hizo, declaro que no se llevaría ninguna otra vida, a menos que fuera su último recurso. Nadie objeto ante esto.

**Y hasta aquí el segundo arco. Les dije que seria corto pero importante. Como ustedes saben, Tsuna dijo que nunca mataría a alguien, pero viven en la mafia, eventualmente pasaría. **

**Espero que les haya gustado. Algun comentario/critica sera bienvenido. **

**Nos leemos! C: **


	11. Arco III La misión

**Hello! Como están? :3 Aquí esta el nuevo arco. Hace un tiempo una persona me pidió un Arco de Yamamoto, así que aquí esta! x3**

-Adelante.- Llamo el joven jefe, en ningún momento apartando su mirada del papel que firmaba.

-¿Tsuna? ¿Me necesitas?- La conocida voz de su guardián de la lluvia hablo desde la entrada. Tsuna bajo el lapicero, dando un largo suspiro antes de mirar a su guardián.

-Si Takeshi, por favor siéntate.- El ex – basebolista camino con tranquilidad hacia el asiento frente a su jefe, su sonrisa nunca abandonando su cara.

Tsuna maldijo internamente a Reborn por obligarlo a hacer esto, pero Tsuna sabía, muy muy muy en el fondo que el pequeño Hitman tenía razón, muy a su pesar.

-Veraz Takeshi… Ya llevamos dos meses como la cabeza de la familia Vongola, y todavía…- Tsuna dudo unos momentos, los cuales aprovecho para ver la reacción de su guardián hasta ahora, pero no había cambiado. La sonrisa que muchas veces lo había consolado seguía presente, la única diferencia es que en esta ocasión solo lo inquietaba más.

-No eh mandado a ninguno de mis guardianes a una misión.- Takeshi borro la sonrisa de su cara. No es que le desagradara la idea, de hecho estaba ansioso por ir, pero sabía que lo último que Tsuna quería hacer era mandar a su guardianes a misiones peligrosas, pero tanto el como todos ellos, sabían que era inevitable y al parecer él tendría el honor de tener la primera misión.

Siendo sincero, creía que la primera misión la tendría Hibari, ¿Pero quién era el para quejarse? No pudo evitar sonreír un poco al imaginarse la cara de los demás guardianes. Puede que fuese el más tranquilo de todos, pero aun así siempre había un poco de sana rivalidad entre ellos, y la competencia por quien tendría la primera misión era algo que todos esperaban con ansias, sobre todo Hibari, pues había estado convencido de que sería él.

-Y tu tendrás la primera misión, claro solo si quieres.- Takeshi aguanto la risa que quería salir y se limitó a asentir. ¿Enserio Tsuna pensaba que tenían algún problema con pelear? Los recuerdos de lo que paso hace unas semanas pasaron por su cabeza y toda gracia se fue. No creía que tuvieran algún problema con pelear, creía que tenían un problema con matar. Y era verdad, tanto el como Ryohei, Gokudera, Chrome y Lambo no eran muy fanáticos de esta idea, pero así como con Tsuna, ellos sabían que en algún momento deberían hacerlo.

-Aquí están todos los detalles de la misión. Infórmanos de tu situación todos los días, si algo ocurre no dudes en llamar por refuerzos. Te puedes ir y suerte Takeshi. - Tanto la autoridad como la preocupación que Tsuna sentía se notaba en el tono del joven. Takeshi se levantó eh hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Si Décimo.- Alzo un poco la cabeza para ver la sonrisa tranquila que su cielo le trataba de dar, pero sus ojos lo traicionaban. Con su propia sonrisa trato de calmar a Tsuna antes de salir del salón.

O0O

-"Signore Yamamoto, en unos minutos llegaremos a Londres. Per favore póngase el cinturón."- La voz del piloto privado de Vongola sonó por el intercomunicador del avión. Yamamoto cerró la carpeta frente a él, y abrochándose el cinturón se recostó en el asiento. Había estado leyendo los detalles de la misión durante todo el viaje y sus ojos ya estaban cansados, lastimosamente para el apenas aterrizara el avión su misión empezaría y lo último que tendría sería tiempo para descansar.

-¿Signor Yamamoto? ¿Está bien? ¿Desea algo?- La hermosa joven azafata miraba preocupada al guardián de la lluvia, pero este solo le sonrío tranquilo, negando con la cabeza.

-Gracia Grabriella, estoy bien.- Gabriella asintió no muy convencida antes de irse.

Takeshi se tomó un momento para descansar antes de levantarse y salir del avión.

El clima estaba frio, tan frio que cada vez que Takeshi respiraba un humo blanco salía de su boca. Con un suspiro resignado, camino hasta la limosina que lo esperaba en la entrada, resguardándose del frio dentro del auto.

-Welcome to Londres, Sr. Yamamoto- Saludo el conductor. Yamamoto le devolvió el saludo con una amable sonrisa, dándole en el proceso la dirección del lugar que sería su hogar durante un par de meses.

En dos horas ya estaba frente a la puerta de su nuevo apartamento, que aunque simple, era perfecto para su nuevo trabajo.

Dejo su equipaje a un lado, optando por desempacar al día siguiente. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y cerro un momento los ojos, con la clara intención de dormirse.

Sintió como la oscuridad lo empezaba a consumir hasta que el recuerdo de las órdenes de Tsuna lo hizo levantarse de un brinco.

Con ojos adormilados camino hasta su computador. Y encendiéndolo, mando el mensaje.

_"__Durante el viaje no hubo ningún contratiempo. El apartamento también está perfecto y por ahora no habido ningún problema. Mañana empezare mi infiltración en la academia de policías." _

O0O

Tsuna comía tranquilamente junto a casi todos sus guardianes, el único ausente siendo Yamamoto.

-¿Dónde está el Idiota del Baseball?- Pregunto a nadie en general su mano derecha. Tsuna opto por quedarse en silencio, curioso de como todo esto se desencadenaría. Tal vez… Estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Reborn.

-No lo eh visto desde ayer al ¡EXTREMO!- Grito Ryohei, su puño alzado en el aire.

-Kufufufu Tal vez decidió huir.- Río Mukuro mientras seguía comiendo tranquilamente. Más de un guardián lo miro con claras intenciones de asesinarlo, pero este, ignorándolos, siguió su comida.

-Probablemente está estrenando con Squallo.- Comento Chrome mientras pisaba no-muy-delicadamente al otro guardián de la niebla. Mukuro le dedico un pequeño puchero, siendo completamente ignorado por Chrome.

Los guardianes se quedaron en silencio, suponiendo Chrome tenía razón. Tsuna carraspeo un poco, llamando la atención de sus guardianes.

-Está en una misión.- Fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir del comedor. El resto de los presentes se quedaron en silencio, procesando la información.

-¡Maldito idiota del Baseball! ¡Lo voy a volar en mil pedazos!-

-Kufufufu Invadiré sus sueños durante unos meses. –

-Y los haremos completamente terroríficos.-

-Lo morderé hasta la muerte.-

-Le pediré una ¡EXTREMA! Pelea cuando vuelva.-

Tsuna rió un poco fuera del salón, disculpándose internamente con su guardián de la lluvia.

**¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si cx. Nos leemos pronto! Déjenme sus opiniones 3. **

**PD: Solo para aclarar. En el capitulo anterior alguien me pregunto si en el abrazo estaban todos, y aunque ya respondí por privado quiero que todos sepan que si, todos estaban, incluso Hibari y Mukuro. Es más, Mukuro fue el primero en abrazarlo. **

**Ahora sí, Bye! **


	12. Arco III Akina

**Hola chicos! Estaba inspirada asi que subi antes, es corto pero espero les guste. **

Yamamoto se miró al espejo con el ceño fruncido. Su nuevo uniforme no le gustaba, en lo absoluto. Ya se había acostumbrado a usar traje, y este uniforme de policía, además de incomodo, no era para nada de su gusto.

Suspiro un poco antes de salir del departamento. Se quedó un momento frente a la puerta, reconsiderando la idea de no llevar su espada. Se tocó la espalda, extrañando el peso de su arma. No le gustaba no poder llevar su espada, pero el reporte decía claramente que en Londres los policías no usaban espadas y sería muy extraño que el apareciera con una.

En momentos como estos agradecía que él bebe los hubiera entrenado a todos, enseñándoles la mayoría de los idiomas y obligado a todos a aprender a usar todo tipo de armas, entre ellas las pistolas.

Se subió a su auto y en pocos minutos ya estaba en la academia. Se tomó un momento antes de salir del vehículo y entrar al edificio.

En la sala de espera había algunos chicos un poco mayores que él, y una que otra mujer. En silencio camino hasta una esquina, su sonrisa plasmada en su cara pero sus ojos inspeccionaban a todas y cada una de las personas dentro.

Unos minutos después, un hombre grande y musculoso entro al salón. Inmediatamente todos guardaron silencio y Yamamoto sintió como su sonrisa se ponía un poco rígida.

-Bienvenidos oficiales. Disculpen el haberlos reunidos en este lugar, pero como sabrán lo que está pasando es algo importante, no podemos dejar nada a la deriva. Todos ustedes son el orgullo de su generación, siendo los mejores agente jóvenes alrededor de Europa.- Yamamoto hizo un esfuerzo inhumano para no reír. Él era un mafioso y lo estaban catalogando como uno de los mejores policías, era demasiado irónico. Por suerte estaba mejorando el manejo de sus emociones, por lo que no le costó mucho reprimir la risa.

-Sospechamos que la corporación Vongola Fag es solo una fachada para una organización criminal.-

-¿Vongola Fag? La mejor empresa en básicamente… ¿Todo?- Cuestiono uno de los reclutas, diciendo lo que casí todos pensaban.

-Así es. Ahora bien, se harán en parejas y a cada una se les dará una misión. Los primeros son Delila de Francia y Heinz de Suiza. Alek de Rusia y- Takeshi se desconectó luego de eso, ignorando el resto de los nombres y solo volviendo al mundo real cuando escucho su nombre.

-Finalmente Takeshi y Akina, ambos de Japón.- Yamamoto se quedó en la esquina, viendo como la única mujer que hasta entonces estaba sola, se acercaba a él.

-¿Yamamoto? ¿Yamamoto Takeshi?- Fue lo primero que dijo la joven al llegar a su lado. Inmediatamente Takeshi trato de agarrar su espada, pero al sentir su espada vacía no pudo hacer más que maldecir internamente.

-¿Te conozco?- La mujer hizo una pequeña mueca de desconcierto antes sonreír.

-Fui tu compañera en la preparatoria, Nami-chuu ¿Recuerdas?- Takeshi se tomó un tiempo examinándola, hasta que finalmente el rostro de una joven con coletas y una gran sonrisa se le vino a la mente. Asintió mientras formaba su propia sonrisa.

-Es bueno volver a verte Akina-chan, pero… ¿No deberías estar en segundaria?- Akina enarco una ceja como diciendo '¿Me lo dices tú?'

-Jajaja entiendo… cada uno con su misterio ¿No?- Akina asintió sonriendo. La joven abrió la boca para hablar, pero la voz de Hulk la interrumpió. Y no, no se refería al gigante verde, se refería al gigantesco oficial que los había recibido.

-Agentes, ustedes dos son los mejores agentes de Japón y según sus expedientes han hecho cosas muy impresionantes. Ustedes tendrán una de las misiones más importantes. Deberán descubrir quién es el jefe de la rama de Inglaterra. Estamos casi seguros que él es la conexión con el jefe de los criminales.- En ese momento Yamamoto sintió verdadera lástima por la policía, pues el jefe de la rama de Inglaterra estaba de vacaciones y su remplazo era Fran, el ilusionista de Varia. Como llego ese niño a ser un remplazo para jefe de una compañía está fuera de su conocimiento.

-Si señor.- Akina hizo una pequeña reverencia y Yamamoto la siguió en silencio. Algo con ese oficial estaba mal, muy mal.

-Así que… ¿Quieres hacer algo?- Ofreció Akina, Yamamoto declino con una sonrisa antes de salir de la estación.

Infiltrarse en la policía para averiguar quién estaba filtrando información de Vongola era una misión divertida, pero con su antigua compañera aquí se puso más interesante.

Gruño un poco al pensar que Tsuna no creería igual y seguramente diría que es demasiado peligroso y lo mandaría de regreso. Mantendría a Akina en secreto…. Por ahora. Igualmente, era solo un pequeño detalle.

**Solo puedo decir Gracias, a todos y cada uno de ustedes que leen mi historia. Los quiero deverdad. **


	13. Arco III Vongola Fag

**Hola! Un gusto volver a ¿verlos? a todos! Le quiero dar la bienvenida a todos los nuevos lectores y agradecerle a los antiguos que me han estado apoyando en la creación de este fic. **

**Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios/follows/ favoritos, y en si que lean la historia. c: **

**No se imaginan mi felicidad cada vez que me llega un correo de FanFiction xD. **

**Espero que disfruten el capitulo! :3 **

* * *

Akina toco la puerta del apartamento, esperando pacientemente a que su joven compañero le abriera. Le había sorprendido encontrarse nuevamente con Yamamoto, pues como lo último que se imaginaba al basebolista estrella era de policía, bueno después de un criminal, pero era imposible que ese joven fuera siquiera un ladrón.

La verdad la joven tenía curiosidad, ella había sido aceptada en las fuerzas especiales por la determinación, fuerza y talento que mostro cuando secuestraron a su hermano, siendo ella la que lo había salvado, no los policías. Pero, ¿Que pudo haber hecho Yamamoto para terminar en la mayor fuerza de policías joven de Europa?

El sonido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos. Ahí, frente a ella se encontraba su antiguo amor de preparatoria en todo su esplendor. No lo negaría, Yamamoto Takeshi era un joven al que poco le faltaba para la perfección. Había estado enamorada de él durante la preparatoria, pero el joven nunca pareció interesado en ninguna chica en particular, de hecho, recordaba que pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con el otro más cercano a la perfección de su curso, Gokudera Hayato. Y con otro chico, pero a Akina se le hacía difícil recordar quien…. Seguro no era importante, lo recordaría más tarde.

Por ahora mantendría su vista en aquel moreno con ropa casual que había frente a ella.

-Buenos días Akina-chan!- Saludo enérgico el joven, mientras salía del apartamento.

-Buenos días Yamamoto-Kun- Respondió, evitando a toda costa que sus ojos se encontraran con los cafes de su acompañante.

-Entonces…. ¿Cuáles son los planes de hoy?- E inmediatamente después de esa oración la Fangirl dentro de Akina desapareció, siendo remplazada por la profesional y seria agente policiaca que era.

-Buscaremos trabajo en Vongola Fag. Eh investigaremos. Supongo que cuando nos contraten veremos al jefe. Buscaremos en las redes de información si el jefe de esta rama tiene algún antecedente o si tiene conexiones peligrosas.- Concluyo. Un pequeña risa se oyó a su lado, provocando que se girar. Pero al ver al joven japonés, solo vio la normal demasiado-feliz-sonrisa que tenía Yamamoto.

-Me parece bien. ¿De qué quieres que nos contraten?- Esto tomo a Akina por sorpresa, pues todavía no había preparado esa parte del plan.

-No sé… ¿Sabes hacer algo de negocios?- Pregunto, ya conociendo la respuesta. Yamamoto estaba cerca de la perfección, pues tenía carácter, aspecto y personalidad, lo único que le faltaba era un poco de… ¿Concentración? Si, concentración, por decirlo bien.

-Si.- Fue toda la respuesta del joven. Aun así, aunque simple, tomo a Akina por sorpresa. Oficialmente, Yamamoto Takeshi se había ganado el premio al joven que más la había sorprendido en un día.

-Bien, supongo que eso hace más fácil nuestro trabajo. No soy muy buena con los negocios, pero sirvo como contadora.- Yamamoto asintió, llevándose con eso la atmosfera sería que los había rodeado hacía unos segundos.

Se subieron al auto de Akina, hablando y riendo durante todo el camino hasta el edificio de Vongola Fag.

-Impresionante.- Susurro Akina, viendo la gran construcción frente a ella.

-Tiene 100 pisos, cada uno sirve para algo diferente. Por ejemplo, el 18 se basa en redes de información aunque claro tiene una sección de armas bastante destructivas, normalmente solo la compran los policías. El 59 es para explosivos, así sean armas o fuegos artificiales. Hay caso como el 80 y el 33, en el que ambos pisos son de deporte, pero nos son muchos los que tienen dos pisos para algo.- Yamamoto miraba el ya tan conocido edifico de Vongola Fag. No había mencionado que bajo los 100 pisos en el exterior, había otros 15 subterráneos, pero no es como si le fuera a decir eso a una policías, después de todo los pisos subterráneos eran de la Famiglia no de la corporación. Miró a su compañera la cual lo miraba incrédula, ¿Cómo sabía eso? Pronto la incredulidad se pasó a sospecha.

-Investigue sobre el edificio. No podemos trabajar en un lugar que no conocemos ¿No crees?- Respondió tranquilamente Yamamoto a la pregunta no formulada. Akino estuvo satisfecha con la respuesta, por lo que devolvió su mirada al edificio frente a ellos.

-Vamos.- Finalmente dijo Akina, después de haber contado lo cien pisos, desasiéndose de cualquier duda que tuviese sobre su compañero.

No pudo evitar abrir la boca al entrar. Sabía que Vongola Fag era una corporación muy rica, demasiado rica, pero no esperaba que el edificio de una de las ramas fuera tan…. ¿Impresionante? No… Simplemente era imposible describirlo en una palabra.

Akina miraba los suelos de mármol, las paredes blancas con incrustaciones doradoras, los muebles negros y simplemente todo era simplemente hermoso, incluso el uniforme del personal.

-Wow.- Fue la única palabra que logro formular. Por otro lado, su compañero solo rio ante su comentario, mientras la jalaba del brazo hacía la mesa de información.

-Buenos días y bienvenidos a Vongola Fag. ¿Qué desean?- Akina dirigió su mirada a la señora tras el escritorio. No era muy anciana, pero tampoco era joven, parecía en sus 30s, tenía el cabello en una coleta alta y usaba el mismo uniforme rojo y negro al igual que todos los empleados. Lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, los hubiera pasado como unos normales ojos cafés, pero en ellos se veía la sospecha y parecía como si solo la investigara a ella.

-Venimos a conseguir trabajo, Lin-san.- Yamamoto le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas a la mujer mientras hablaba. Akina lo miro curiosa ¿La conocía? Miro nuevamente a la mujer. En su traje había una pequeña placa que decía "Lin Wei" Supuso que la mujer era de China, considerando su nombre y apellido.

La mujer, ahora conocida como Wei o Lin, le devolvió la sonrisa a su compañero para después empezar a teclear en el computador frente a ella. Esperaron unos minutos en los que Akina se dedicó a seguir observando el edificio, y vagamente preguntándose si Yamamoto era muy buen actor o si simplemente ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, su conclusión, era muy buen actor.

-¿Algún trabajo en especial?- Wei no levantó la mirada en ningún momento, pero si dejo de teclear, en señal de que esperaba su respuesta. Akina miro nerviosa a su Takeshi. Ella conocía lo general de Vongola, pero no sabía en qué piso había que, y claramente debían estar en el piso del jefe.

-Nos gustaría trabajar en el piso 27 o en el 100, ella es contadora yo sirvo para cualquier trabajo de oficina en general.- Lin miro curiosa a Yamamoto, preguntándole algo con la mirada. Él solo sonrió, asegurándole que todo estaba bien. Este intercambio paso desapercibido para la joven policía.

-De acuerdo, pasen al ascensor y vallan al piso 27, ahí les harán su entrevista.- La policía y el mafioso asintieron y mientras Akina caminaba al ascensor Yamamoto le paso disimuladamente una carta a la señora Wei. Se dieron una última mirada cómplice antes de que el joven corriera tras su actual compañera, que lo esperaba ya dentro del ascensor.

* * *

-¡Por favor!- Pedía por onceava vez el guardián de la lluvia.

-No.- Venia la monótona respuesta del Varia.

-Es una chica común y corriente.- Intentaba nuevamente el pobre policía/mafioso.

-Es policía.- Y por primera vez desde que conocía a Fran, a Yamamoto le pareció ver una sonrisa en su cara, pero no una alegre, o no, era una malvada que deseaba la sangre de sus enemigos. Yamamoto se estremeció un poco ante ese pensamiento. El pobre ya había sido corrompido por Varia, no tenía esperanza.

-De acuerdo pero recuerda; esto es una misión de un guardián de Vongola, por lo que es algo importante, si la traumas y o le revelas algo a Akina, tú te enfrenta no solo a tu jefe, también al mío.- Yamamoto vio victorioso como Fran se estremecía. Hasta el momento los guardianes no habían visto a su cielo realmente enojado, pero Varia si, y según cuenta la leyenda… No fue bonito.

Salió de la oficina con una sonrisa, tranquilizando un poco a su ansiosa compañera que lo esperaba afuera.

-Creo que me fue bien. Es un poco… extraño, pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que conseguirás el trabajo.- Su compañera le sonrió agradecida antes de entrar a la habitación. Yamamoto estuvo a punto de detenerla, de decirle que entraría a su funeral, que el niño dentro de esa habitación era un asesino psicópata, pero se contuvo, deseándole internamente la mejor de las suertes.

* * *

-Buenos días.- Akina miro al niño peli-verde que le había hablado, y casi al instante entendió a lo que se refería Yamamoto cuando dijo "extraño". No podía tener más de 10-11 años, tenía un enorme sombrero y vestía un traje, ambos de ¿Rana? Estaba sobre el escritorio, inflando y desinflado sus mejillas, simulando el sonido de una rana.

-¿Hola?- Akina no se atrevió a moverse, demasiado temerosa de que ese niño-rana la atacara.

-Shishishi no le temas al príncipe rana, Shishishi.- Akina sacudió la cabeza, creyendo que era su imaginación. Pero no, el chico que antes tenía el pelo verde y estaba vestido de rana ahora era rubio y su traje era un… ¿Vestido de princesa?

-Siento el intento asesino de Sempai hasta aquí.- Seguía con su voz monótona, ahora siendo… Ya ni sabía que era. Aún era rubio, pero ahora en vez de cuchillos tenía un tridente y vestía un vestido de ¿Piña?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Akina salió de la habitación. A la mierda la misión, no le pagaban lo suficiente.

-¿Conseguiste el trabajo?- Pregunto su alegre compañero, pero al no recibir respuesta, se acercó preocupado a ella.

-¿Akina? ¿Estás bien?-

-Ranas… Piñas… ¡Una rana de piñas!- Fue lo único que la perturbada policía pudo decir.

Yamamoto la miro serio un segundo antes de entrar a la habitación con un solo objetivo: Hacer sushi de rana…. Tal vez estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Squalo.

Lo que lo detuvo fue la mano de su compañera, que simplemente negó con la cabeza antes de caminar hasta el elevador. Yamamoto la siguió en silencio.

Al salir del edificio la joven policía solo pudo decir una cosa.

-No sé si sería bueno o malo que nos contraten.-

* * *

**Me divertí mucho haciendo este capitulo y espero que ustedes también lo disfrutaran. **

**Alguien se dio cuenta del uso de los números... ¿Lo que significan?**

**Solo por saber cuantos de ustedes han leído otros de mis Fitcs, ¿En que fanfiction mencione a Vongola Fag mucho antes de que apareciera aquí? **

**Les tengo una triste noticia ( para ustedes :l ) : La Próxima semana se mi cumpleaños! !Yeah! Por lo que no se si podre subir capitulo. Cumplo 15 así que ya entiende lo complicado que seria para mi poder subir. Aun así intentare, pero no prometo nada! Y si subo, seria corto ( aunque ya de por si todos son cortos xc) **

**Bueno... Nos leemos ojala la próxima semana y si no dentro de dos semana c: **

**Déjenme**** sus hermosos comentario como regalo adelantado... eh okno, pero se los agradecería xddd.**

**Bye Bye! **


	14. Recuerdos (Extra)

**Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza, estuve ocupada pero ya soy libre nuevamente y aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Sin embargo esta capitulo no es de la misión de Yamamoto. Este capitulo es sobre los efectos que tuvo la masacre del orfanato en Tsuna. Estoy un poco bloqueada con la misión de Yamamoto y esta idea me rondaba la cabeza, así que aqui esta! Espero que les guste. **

* * *

La noche reinaba en Italia, hogar de las más grandes organizaciones criminales, mafia para ser más precisos. Todos y cada uno de los jefes de las famiglias dormían plácidamente en sus respectivas mansiones. Todos menos uno.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, jefe de la más poderosa mafia hoy en día, se removía inquieto en su cama, sus ojos cerrados y tanto su cama como su ropa, llenas de sudor. Abrió los ojos de golpe, sentándose en la cama como un resorte, su respiración pesada.

Había vuelto a pasar, la misma pesadilla que lo perseguía desde ese día. Los ojos llenos de temor, la sangre que lo rodeaba todo, los cuerpos cayendo uno por uno, todos aparecían cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Al principio no había sido tan malo, pues todo era un simple borrón. Pero al pasar los días, las imágenes se aclaraban, los sonidos eran más altos, todo parecía mucho más… _real. _

El joven mafioso miro el reloj a su lado. 4:35 am. Con un suspiro se levantó de la cama. Preferiría no volver a dormir, no quería volver a ver esas imágenes en su cabeza por un tiempo. Así que ¿Qué mejor forma de aprovechar su tiempo extra que acabando el papeleo?

Después de bañarse y vestirse salió rumbo a su oficina, sus pasos lo más callados posibles cada que vez que pasaba frente a la habitación de algún guardián.

* * *

Gokudera frunció el ceño al llegar al comedor. Todos los guardianes que se encontraban en la mansión estaban sentados y en silencio, pero la punta de la mesa permanecía vacía.

-¿Y el Décimo?- Pregunto mientras caminaba a su puesto. Ninguno de los guardianes respondió, preguntándose exactamente lo mismo en sus mentes.

-Esta es su oficina, lo ha estado desde temprano en la mañana.- Anuncio la joven que le traía el desayuno a la tormenta.

-Esta es la séptima vez que lo hace.- Comento Mukuro, su tono por primera vez no tenía ninguna burla en él.

-Eso no es bueno al EXTREMO, puede afectar su salud.- Hablo Ryohei, una mueca preocupada en su rostro.

Gokudera se mantuvo callado. Todos los guardianes estaban conscientes de las –demasiado- tempranas madrugadas de su cielo, pues por muy callado que este fuera al caminar, los guardianes habían desarrollado algo parecido a un sexto sentido cuando de su cielo de trataba. Sabían que algo andaba mal, sabían que su cielo les ocultaba algo, y ninguno de ellos dudaría usar todas las medidas necesarias para averiguarlo.

* * *

Tsuna miro su cama con desprecio. Sabía que tenía que dormir, pero de tan solo imaginar que le esperaba al otro lado de la inconsciencia, la idea de descansar no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Se dio la vuelta para volver a su oficina, dándose de frente con el pecho de su mano-derecha. Gokudera le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Ya trabajo suficiente por hoy Juundaime, mejor descanse.- Le hablaba con tono suave mientras le daba pequeños empujones hasta la cama.

-Tengo mucho trabajo Hayato, puedo dormir después.- Tsuna esquivo a Gokudera, solo para darse esta vez contra su guardián del sol.

-Gokudera tiene razón Sawada, has trabajado demasiado, es hora de descansar.- Sus dos guardianes le bloqueaban la puerta, miradas decididas en ambos jóvenes. Tsuna hizo un pequeño puchero antes de rendirse, si ni eso había funcionado dudaba que cualquier cosa que hiciera sirviera de algo.

Con un último suspiro se metió entre sus sabanas, el cansancio pegándole casi de inmediato. Trato de combatirlo por un tiempo, pero pronto cayó ante los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Un grito desgarrador resonó en las paredes de la mansión Vongola, inmediatamente despertando a todo los guardianes, quienes al detectar de donde provenía aquel espantoso sonido, corrieron a toda velocidad hacia el lugar. La habitación del jefe Vongola.

Gokudera abrió la puerta de golpe, esperando encontrarse con enemigos. En cambio lo único que había era un joven Vongola decimo, moviéndose desesperado en la cama, los gritos saliendo cada vez más aterrados mientras su manos trataban de quitar algo invisible sobre su pecho, en el proceso desgarrando su ropa y empezando a atacar su piel.

-¡Tsuna!- Grito Gokudera, corriendo hacía su jefe, los otros guardianes siguiéndole de cerca.

-Hibari sostenle las manos, evita que se sigua lastimando.- Ordeno Ryohei, entrando en estado doctor. Hibar, por primera vez, no amenazo al sol, por el contrario agarrando las ya ensangrentadas manos del Vongola.

Mukuro junto con Chrome, habian entrado a la mente de Tsuna, buscando deseperadamente sacarlo del sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando. Mientras que por fuera de su cabeza, Tsuna seguía revolcándose en la cama, Ryohei tratando de curar su aruñado pecho, sus manos aun restringidas por Hibari, sus hombros atrapados en un fuerte agarre de la tormenta.

Finalmente Mukuro y Chrome volvieron y no mucho después Tsuna despertó, grandes lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-¿Tsuna-nii?- Llamo Lambo desde los pies de la cama, por sus mejillas también caían lágrimas de terror al recordar como su Onii-chan se movía desesperado, y él no pudo hacer nada al respecto.

-¿Lambo?... ¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Susurro Tsuna, sus manos tratando sin éxito de eliminar las lágrimas.

-Nos despertaron tus gritos Omnívoro.- La voz de Hibari era más suave de lo normal, y aunque ya lo había soltado aún se mantenía cerca.

-Oh…. Lo siento. Ya todo está bien, ¿Por qué no vuelven a dormir, ne?- Una sonrisa forzada se plantó en el rostro del Decimo Vongola, provocando que sus guardianes se acercaran más a él, en vez de alejarse.

-Bossu… No tiene que ocultar sus sentimientos, somos su familia después de todo.- Chrome le sonrió a su jefe, mientras la abrazaba desde un costado, Lambo abrazándolo desde el otro.

-No sé a qué te refieres Chrome.- Insistió Tsuna mientras acariciaba afectuosamente la cabeza de la mujer.

-No trates de engañarnos Tsunayoshi Sawada.- Hablo, por primera vez, completamente serio el guardián de la niebla.

-Está bien llorar Omnívoro.- Continuo Hibar antes de que el castaño siquiera abriese la boca.

En ese momento Tsuna se quebró. De sus ojos brotaban incontrolables lágrimas, mientras abrazaba al que suponía era Gokudera. Los guardianes todos se sentaron alrededor de su cielo, atrapándolo en un abrazo grupal mientras el pequeño castaño sollozaba.

-Shh Toda esta bien Ju- Tsuna.- Susurro Gokudera mientras daba pequeños círculos en la espalda del castaño, tratando de calmarlo.

-No… Nada está bien. Cada vez que cierro los ojos veo sus caras. Las caras de todos a los que asesine, de los que no pude salvar… Veo el cuerpo de una pequeña niña desangrarse en mi brazos, veo…veo mi cuerpo manchado con sangre de inocentes… Soy un asesino… Un monstro… Un- La oración de Tsuna fue cortada por el puño de Ryohei, dándole no muy suavemente en la cabeza.

-La próxima vez que empieces a decir esas estupideces tendrás más que un chichón.- Susurro enojado el guardián del sol, y a juzgar por las caras de los demás, opinaban igual que el peli-blanco y seguramente también aportarían algo "la próxima vez".

-Mate a muchos, vi como sus cuerpos caían sin vida a causa de mis puños… a causa de mis manos.- Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Tsuna solo provocaba que los guardianes lo abrazar con mayor fuerza. Asegurándole que todo estaba bien, que él estaba bien, que ellos estaban ahí y no se irían.

-Esos hombres mataron a todos los niños del orfanato. Ni siquiera Vendice tendría un castigo suficiente para ellos.- Sentencio Mukuro, acariciando lentamente la cabellera del castaño.

Tsuna solo asintió, enterrándose más en el pecho de su tormenta.

-Tsuna-nii no ha dormido mucho a causa de esto, ¿No es así?- Comento Lambo, ganándose una mirada temerosa por parte de su hermano mayor.

Hibari acabo la llamada en la que estaba, cancelando todo lo que su jefe fuera a hacer mañana. Acercándose nuevamente al abrazo grupal, obligo al castaño a mirarlo.

-Nada de trabajo mañana. ¿Entendido?- Hibari jamás lo admitiría, pero durante el tiempo que había estado con el castaño había aprendido a respetarlo y en el proceso cogiéndole un poco de cariño.

-Pero Kyoya…- Trato de argumentar Tsuna. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, pues todos los guardianes apoyaban al peli negro.

-Ahora a dormir Bossu.- Nuevamente una mirada atemorizada llego a los ojos de Tsuna, mientras que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar ligeramente.

-Nos quedaremos justo aquí Sawada.- Le susurro Ryohei.

Gokudera recostó a Tsuna sobre la cama, y al igual que el resto de los guardianes, agarro una silla y se sentó junto a la cama.

Chrome empezó a cantar una canción de cuna, en el proceso siendo acompañada por todos menos Hibari.

Tsuna cerró los ojos, y un agarrando la mano de su guardián menor, dejo que el sueño lo consumiera.

* * *

-Esto hubiese resultado mejor si Takeshi estuviera aquí.- Comento Chrome en un susurro, ganándose asentimientos afirmativos por parte de los otros guardianes.

-Sus llamas de la lluvia hubiesen ayudado mucho hoy.- Finalizo Ryohei.

* * *

**En algún lugar de London**

Yamamoto sintió un pequeño malestar en el pecho, inconscientemente viendo el cielo.

_Algo anda mal con Tsuna_

Y usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, no corrió hasta el aeropuerto a coger el primer avión.

-Corre Yamamoto, se aproxima una tormenta.- Grito Akina unos metros mas lejos.

Yamamoto miro nuevamente el cielo. Las nubes escondían el cielo, y la niebla solo dificultaba el encontrar algún rastro de azul. Los rayos ya empezaban a aparecer, avisando de la llegada de la tormenta. Y aun así, a pesar de todo, Yamamoto pudo ver una pequeña luz detrás de la niebla, un rayo de sol que estaba junto al cielo, protegiéndolo mientras los otros elementos eliminaban cualquier amenaza hacia su cielo.

_Todo está bien, ellos cuidaran de Tsuna.- _Pensó Yamamoto con una sonrisa antes de correr tras Akina.

* * *

**Se que es algo depresivo pero realmente les quería mostrar esto, pues conociendo a Tsuna es muy probable que no reaccione muy bien cuando mate a alguien. **

**Por favor díganme que opinan! **

**Espero que les haya gustado. Y el próximo capitulo retomo la misión de Yamamoto. **

**Bye Bye!**


	15. Arco III El Comandante

**Hola mis queridos chibis e.e ok no... Hola mis queridos lectores! c: Hace tiempo no subo esta historia y los siento muchoooooo pero no sabía como seguirla :l Finalmente después****de ver un capitulo de Criminal Minds me llego la inspiración, y este es el resultado. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

-¡No tiene caso! Llevamos dos semanas trabajando en este infernal lugar, y aun no tenemos nada. Estoy empezando a creer que Vongola no tiene nada que esconder.- Hablo Akina irritada. Yamamoto solo la miro divertido mientras mordía una manzana. Estaban en la hora de almuerzo, único lugar donde podían hablar, pues Akina había sido puesta en el primer piso. Mientras Yamamoto se pasaba las tardes en los pisos subterráneos, claro que eso ella no lo sabía.

-Podemos reportar eso.- Concluyo Yamamoto, mientras muy alegre seguía con su comida.

-Esto no le va a gustar al comandante, está bastante obsesionado con el pensamiento de que Vongola es una mafia.- Akina río por lo bajo al pensar en la absurda misión, mientras Takeshi reía por una muy diferente razón.

-Claro, es absurdo.- Dijo entre risas el espadachín.

-Bueno, ya acabo mi hora de descanso. Nos vemos en la salida Yamamoto.- Takeshi se despidió con una sonrisa, pero apenas Akina desapareció de su rango de visión aquella sonrisa desapareció. Había estado investigando a esa tal "comándate" y no había encontrado nada sobre su pasado como policía, por lo que seguramente no era un policía. Y eso llevaba a la pregunta de ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería?

Con un suspiro Takeshi se levantó de la mesa. Entrenaría un rato antes de retomar su investigación sobre el "comandante".

* * *

-Enserio, todos aquí están locos.- Comento Akina cuando ambos estaban saliendo del edificio. Takeshi levanto una ceja, como preguntando "¿Por qué dices eso?"

-Como sabes trabajo de contadora. Hoy estaba revisando los gastos del último mes en la compañía. ¿Sabes en que se gastaron la mayoría del dinero? ¡En Malvaviscos! ¡Malvaviscos! ¡Compraron como 500 docenas!- A Yamamoto le cayó una gótica por la sien, ya imaginándose al albino que seguramente los había pedido.

-Vongola Fag también tiene una rama de comida y esa rama tiene una de dulces. Quien sabe, quizás los compraron para hacer experimentos.- Comento Yamamoto, pues aunque no fuese ilegal comprar grandes y absurdas cantidades de Malvaviscos, si era sospechoso que una empresa comprara tanto, sobre todo cuando esa empresa era investigada por ser una organización criminal y esa organización era aliada del jefe mafioso conocido como "BDM" Byakuran Devora Malvaviscos. Apodo que por cierto no le gustó mucho al alvino, pero eso ya es otra historia.

-Es una broma ¿No? ¿Tiene una rama dentro de una rama? ¿Cuántas ramas tiene Vongola Fag?- Pregunto irritada Akina. Cuando Yamamoto pareció tener intenciones de responder, la mujer negó la cabeza.

-Olvídalo, no quiero saber.- Yamamoto río ante la irritación de la otra, lo cual solo le consiguió un golpe por parte de la peli-azul. Además de aumentar el enojo de esta.

Hablaron y rieron mientras caminaban la academia de policías, lugar que se había convertido en la base de esta operación.

Al llegar vieron que la mayoría de los equipos ya estaban ahí, por lo que en silencio fueron hasta sus asientos. Ninguno de los agentas hablaba y la tensión se podía sentir en el aire, pues era obvio que ninguno confiaba en las demás personas de la habitación.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el comandante entrara a la habitación, provocando una reacción inmediata en todos los jóvenes. Al mismo tiempo todos se levantaron, sus manos firme sus lados un "Bienvenido Señor" Saliendo de la boca de todos.

-Descansen.- Ordeno el hombre mientras se sentaba en su silla. Por otro lado los agentes se mantenían parados, esperando la aprobación para sentarse, cosa que nunca llego.

Yamamoto miro irritado a Hulk, pues esta no era la primera vez que lo hacía. El hombre parecía disfrutar poder ordenarles y disfrutaba aún más sintiéndose importante, razón por la cual en las reuniones él era el único que se sentaba. Algo completamente inmaduro y ridículo, según Yamamoto, pero no es como si pudiese hacer algo al respectó, al menos no por ahora.

-¿Informes?- Ordeno el comandante, mientras tomaba de su taza de café.

-Hemos estado de encubierto en una de las bandas más reconocidas de la zona, pero no han dicho nada de Vongola. Aun que si hemos escuchado a los altos mandos hablar sobre una almeja, pero no sabemos a qué se refiere.- Y así prosiguieron los reporte, hasta que llegaron a la pareja de Japón.

-¿Y ustedes? ¿Trajeron algo útil o igual de estúpido que el resto de los reportes? Espero que siendo los únicos Asiáticos en este grupo tengan algo mejor que ofrecer- Hablo el comandante, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de todos los jóvenes, claro que muchos más disimuladas que la de Yamamoto.

-El jefe de la rama de Inglaterra no ha estado desde que llegamos y no creo que el suplente nos sirva para nuestro propósito.- En ese momento Akina fue interrumpida por Hulk.

-¿Y quién te crees tú para decidir si sirve o no para algo?- El comandante golpeo la mesa con la mano mientras gritaba eso. Más de uno apretó los puños antes tal acción, pues a Hulk le encantaba asustar y humillar a los agentes, y al ser policías su primer instinto era proteger, pero no podían. Por otro lado Akina se obligó a contener su enojo, pues ni siquiera cuando había sido una simple recluta la habían tratado tan mal.

-Si usted considera que un niño de diez años sirve para dar información, con mucho gusto iré a interrogarlo.- Hablo con una sonrisa Yamamoto. Los otros agentes no pudieron hacer más que sonreír, pues entre ellos Takeshi era el que más daba la cara ante su comandante. Hulk apretó con fuerza los dientes, pero en vez de volver a gritar, le indico a la pareja japonesa que continuara.

Al finalizar la reunión todos se prepararon para irse, pero la voz del comandante los detuvo.

-Yamamoto Takeshi quédese.- Más de uno le dio mando una mirada preocupada al espadachín antes de irse.

Al final quedaron solo Takeshi y el Comandante.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? :3 Por favor no me odien por dejarlos con ese final xD **

**En fin... El próximo****capitulo sera el final del Arco. **

**Una preguntas.**

**¿Quieren que Akina siga en la historia o desaparezca como una simple personaje secundaria? **

**Depende de ustedes . **

**Y ¿Que creen que pase entre el Comandante y Takeshi? :O Hagan suposiciones y el que se acerque mas le dedico el próximo****capitulo xD. **

**Feliz Año Nuevo! (Se que es mañana pero mañana no subiré****la historia así****que les digo por adelantado. :3) **

**Espero que les haya gustado! **

**Byeee!**

**Nos leemos c: **

**¿Review? **


	16. Arco III Misión Cumplida

**Hey! ¿Como están? Feliz Año Nuevo (Otra vez xD) Espero que lo hayan pasado súper bien :3 **

**Esta vez no me demore tanto !Hurra por mi! Espero que les guste :3 c: **

* * *

-¿Si?- Yamamoto mantenía su sonrisa pero sus puños se cerraban con fuerza hasta tal punto de dejarlos blancos.

-Más respeto a sus superiores agente.- Gruño el hombre, acercándose lentamente a Yamamoto.

-¿Si…Señor?- Forzó Yamamoto la última palabra, pues el solo se dirigía así a la gente que respetaba mucho, y este hombre definitivamente no se había ganado su respeto.

-Jefe.- Corrigió el hombre. Yamamoto lo miro unos segundos antes de negar. Se rehusaba a decirle así a nadie que no fuera Tsuna.

-¿Está cuestionando mi autoridad, agente?- Volvió a gruñir el hombre, ya estando parado frente a frente con Yamamoto.

Se miraron unos segundos antes de que el hombre empujara a Yamamoto, causando que este cayera al suelo. Takeshi levantó lentamente la vista, encontrándose con la pistola del hombre dirigida a su cara.

-Eres inservible e irrespetuoso. No te necesito para cumplir con mi misión, y no creo que me cuestionen mucho por tu ausencia, pero si lo hacen, qué te parece que les diga "La presión fue demasiada, me pidió salir del grupo y yo le concedí su deseo." Suena bastante bien ¿No crees?- El hombre tenía una sonrisa maniática mientras hablaba, pero se le esfumo el momento en que Yamamoto se empezó a reír.

-Hace un tiempo que lo sospechaba y hoy me lo acaba de confirmar, Pyotr Nóvikov de la Famiglia Proelium. – Yamamoto sonreía mientras se levantaba, su espada en mano. Realmente le tenía que agradecer a Soichi la caja que le había regalado para guardar su arma.

-P-Pero… ¿C-Como?- El hombre miraba confundido a Yamamoto, pero no tardó mucho en recuperarse y nuevamente apuntar su arma al espadachín.

-Su familia es la culpable de que la policía investigue Vongola. Después de la sucesión empezaron a filtrar pequeños pedazos de información y después de mucho insistir, la policía empezó a investigar. ¿En serio creyeron que Vongola no haría nada?- Algunas veces la ingenuidad de las familias era demasiada. Vongola no era la Famiglia más fuerte por nada.

-¿Quién?… Espera. Joven, de descendencia asiática… Una espada como arma… T-Tu Tu e-eres- Pero Pyotr nunca acabo su oración, pues fue interrumpido por la puerta abriéndose bruscamente. Ambos hombres dirigieron su mirada a la nueva persona en la sala. Yamamoto no pudo evitar tensarse al ver que era Akina.

-¡Agente! ¡Yamamoto Takeshi es un traidor! ¡Pertenece a la mafia! Deténgalo.- Gritó Hulk. Akina miro a Yamamoto, el cual solo negó.

-Él pertenece a la mafia rusa.- Fue todo lo que dijo. Akina asintió y se preparó a atacar junto a Yamamoto.

El hombre los miro enojado antes de sacar dos pistolas y empezar a disparar.

Yamamoto y Akina se lanzaron al suelo, protegiéndose con la mesa.

-No crean que se podrán esconder.- Grito el hombre mientras sacaba un anillo y una caja arma. Yamamoto lo miró irritado, eso causaría problemas.

-Yo saldré y lo distraeré, tú trata de derribarlo.- Ordeno Yamamoto, y sin esperar por una confirmación, salió de su escondite. Inmediatamente todos los ataques se dirigieron a él.

Takeshi desviaba las balas con su espada, teniendo cuidado de no lanzar ninguna en la dirección de Akina, mientras al mismo tiempo trataba de pelear el cocodrilo rodeado de llamas verdes.

-¿Pero qué mierdas es eso?- Escucho a Akina gritar desde algún lugar de la habitación. Suponiendo que se refería al cocodrilo, Yamamoto la ignoro, siguiendo con su ataque.

Lastimosamente el ruso no la ignoro y pronto los ataques de balas fueron dirigidos a Akina.

Akina esquivaba las balas y se escondía tras los objetos en la habitación mientras disparaba sus propias. Pero pronto los disparos del hombre desaparecieron.

Akina miro confundida hacía el lugar donde sabía que estaba el hombre, solo para verlo inconsciente en el suelo, Yamamoto detrás de él.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- Pregunto incrédula mientras se dejaba caer al suelo.

-Pertenece a la mafia. Seguramente estaban siendo investigados y para alejar la presión de ello engañaron a los policías para que investigaran una compañía totalmente legal.- Yamamoto esposo al hombre antes de ir hacía su compañera.

-Eso explicaría el que no encontráramos nada contra Vongola. Tenemos que llamar a…- La oración de Akina fue cortada por el circulo negro que apareció en medio de la habitación. Yamamoto miraba el circulo sin expresión alguna, aun así se alejó un poco, llevándose a una muy aterrada Akina con él.

Vendice apareció.

Cadenas empezaron a salir de una delas figuras, rodeando por completo al mafioso ruso.

\- Pyotr Nóvikov ha roto la ormenta. Sera sentenciado según su crimen.- Declaro mientras empezaba a arrastrar al inconsciente hombre.

-¡E-Espere!- Grito Akina, pero fue detenida por Takeshi, que simplemente negó con la cabeza. Jaguer miro por un segundo al joven guardián, dándole un pequeño asentimiento el cual fue devuelto por dicho guardián. Este intercambio paso desapercibido por Akina, para el alivio de ambos mafiosos.

Luego tan rápido como llego, desapareció.

-¿Q-Que…?- Akina se sostuvo la cabeza entre sus manos, mientras trataba de entender que había pasado.

Un pequeño susurro de "Lo siento" Fue lo último que escucho antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

* * *

Despertó en la habitación del hotel donde se estaba hospedando. Miró confundida a su alrededor antes de que los eventos pasados atropellaran su mente.

Todavía no entendía muy bien que acababa de pasar, pero estaba tan segura como que se llamaba Akina, que lo descubriría.

Un sobre a su lado llamo su atención, y aun con un poco de duda, lo abrió.

_Hola Akina, _

_Para cuando leas esta nota yo seguramente ya me habré ido. Tengo otras… misiones policiacas en otros países y con este caso resuelto no me podía quedar mucho más. _

_Toda la fuerza ya sabe de la traición de Pyotr pero necesitan a alguien que les explique qué pasó. Esa serás tú, ya que tú y solo tú descubriste los planes de Pyotr y lo derrotaste, yo no tuve nada que ver ¿Ok? Prefiero quedarme en el anonimato, como el compañero que no estaba presente en el momento. No puedes decir que unas figuras negras se lo llevaron, pues te creerían loca , así que sería mejor inventar otra versión, por ejemplo: te noquearon y cuando despertaste el hombre se había ido. _

_Fue un placer trabajar contigo y espero que lo volvamos a hacer pronto. _

_Hasta luego,_

_Yamamoto Takeshi. _

Akina miro incrédula la nota. ¡¿Pero que se creía ese idiota dejándole todo el trabajo a ella?!

Gruño frustrada antes de levantarse y vestirse. Tenía muchas explicaciones que dar.

* * *

Yamamoto miró por la ventana del Jet mientras este se alejaba de Inglaterra. La misión había sido un éxito, había parado la infiltración de información, aunque claro nunca espero que Vendice apareciera. No sabía cómo le iba a explicar eso a Tsuna sin involucrar a Akina.

Se recostó en el asiento y cerro lo ojos. Bueno, ya se las arreglaría. Quería mantener a su pequeña compañera en secreto, al menos por un tiempo.

* * *

**Wuajaja Yamamoto es malo x3 **

**La verdad todavia no se si volvere a meter a Akina en la historia, lo veremos en el futuro. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Criticas o comentarios son bienvenidos. **

**Oh, y a los que les interese, estoy haciendo One-shots al gusto del lector, osea, si tienes una idea dime y yo la escribo. **

**Bueno...**

**Bye! Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo c: **


	17. Arco IV Arcobaleno - La tormenta

**Salve! (El que me adivine el idioma se gana un premio xDDD) Este es un arco que me ha estado rodando la cabeza por un tiempo y estoy emocionada por escribirlo, siempre ame a los Arcobaleno :3 Ojala les guste el capitulo ;3**

* * *

-Escuche que la primera misión fue un éxito.- Hablo un pequeño niño desde la esquina de la habitación.

-Sí, lo fue.- Respondió el castaño que trabajaba en la pila de papeles frente a él.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio antes de que el niño volviese a hablar.

-¿Para qué me necesitas?-

-¿No puedo tener unos hermosos minutos de compañía con mi tutor?- Pregunto burlón el castaño, como respuesta una bala paso a milímetros de su oreja. El joven Vongola dio una pequeña risa antes de ponerse serio.

-¿Sabes dónde están los otros arcobaleno?- El estudiante miraba fijamente a su tutor, el cual, curioso, solo alzo una ceja.

-¿Y quieres saber porque…?- El castaño se quedó en silencio, causando que el pequeño suspirara. Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a su testarudo estudiante no había forma de sacárselo. Aunque…. Él no era el Hitman #1 por nada ¿No?

Con esto en mente, salió de la esquina y camino hasta la puerta, solo deteniéndose cuando el castaño volvió a hablar.

-Quiero que se unan a Vongola.- Dijo el sonriente castaño, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sorprendiendo al Hitman.

-¿Quieres que Vongola sea más fuerte de lo que ya es?- Pregunto receloso, pues no creía que su estudiante fuese ese tipo de mafioso. Por eso, cuando el castaño negó la cabeza una ola de alivio recorrió el cuerpo de Reborn.

-Ellos ya son familia. Solo lo quiero hacer oficial.- Reborn negó divertido la cabeza. Enserio, Tsuna era el único mafioso que quería a los mejores asesinos del mundo por algo más aparte de su poder.

Camino hasta el escritorio del joven Vongola, dejando cinco pedazos de papel antes de salir.

* * *

Fon no confiaba en muchas personas, eso era algo que todo mafioso sabía. Podía parecer tranquilo y relejado, pero siempre estaba observando, calculando, esperando.

Por eso, cuando el joven Vongola lo invito a la mansión de la famiglia no pudo evitar llenarse de dudas. Si, Tsunayoshi Sawada le había salvado la vida, pero eso no siempre significaba que la persona tuviese buenas intenciones. Pues podía usar contra él en cualquier momento.

Su segundo pensamiento fue I-Pin. Ella confiaba en el joven Don, y estaba bajo la protección de este. Lo cual solo la volvería un rehén si Fon se negaba a lo que fuera que jefe Vongola quisiera.

Finalmente estaba su sobrino. Era fuerte, pero también era joven lo que significaba que era manipulable si se hacía de la forma correcta.

Vongola tenía tres cosas en su contra, y por esas tres cosas estaba parado frente a la puerta de la mansión Vongola.

Un joven mayordomo le abrió la puerta y con un "Bienvenido Signore Fon" le pedio que lo siguiera.

El ex – arcobaleno miraba su alrededor con cautela, esperando que en cualquier momento alguien saliera y lo atacase. Pero eso nunca pasó, por el contrario, el alegre guardián del sol paso por su lado y lo único que recibió fue un "! HOLA AL EXTREMO!" Antes de que desapareciera por una esquina.

El mayordomo lo llevo hasta el jardín trasero, donde sentado en una mesa para dos, se encontraba el Décimo Vongola.

Camino en silencio hasta el joven Don y aun con pasos discretos, se sentó frente a él.

-Hola Fon.- Saludo con una sonrisa Tsunayoshi, mientras relajadamente tomaba de su taza. Fon asiento a forma de saludo.

-Es té verde. ¿Quieres un poco?- Fon miro la taza con sospecha antes de negar la cabeza.

-¿Para qué me llamo, Tsunayoshi-san?- Se sentó sobre la mesa mientras fingía una postura de total tranquilidad.

-¿Son todos los Arcobaleno tan paranoicos y desconfiados?- Pregunto el Tsuna con una sonrisa. Fon se quedó en silencio.

-Toma un poco de té. Juro que no tiene nada malo.- Nuevamente sonrió mientras llenaba la taza de Fon. El silencio los rodeo durante una segundos hasta que finalmente el pequeño Arcobaleno tomo el primer sorbo.

-¿Ya te libero de tu contrato en la mafia China?- Pregunto el Vongola, mirando fijamente a su compañero. Fon tuvo que parar de tomar para no ahogarse, pues después de esa pregunta le costó un poco respirar.

Solo pudo responder con un asentimiento.

-Qué bueno.-

-¿Cómo sabe de mis conexiones con ellos? ¿Cómo sabe que me liberaron?- Pregunto con tranquilidad, aunque por dentro la sospecha lo consumía. El Vongola solo le sonrió.

-¿Fue usted?- Fon sabía que algo andaba mal cuando lo habían llamado para liberarlo de su contrato pero ¿Quién era el para quejarse de las razones de su liberación?

Aunque ahora le estaba costando, pues eran cuatro cosas las que el joven Vongola tenía contra él.

-Podrás visitar más seguido a I-Pin- Comento el mafioso mientras miraba una la ventana de una habitación.

-Y…. ¿Si me la quiero llevar?- Entre menos cosas tuviese Vongola contra él, mejor. Aun que para ser sinceros, desde que lo habían liberado había querido volver a entrenar a I-Pin. Tsunayoshi lo miro unos segundos sorprendido antes de volver a sonreír.

-No pensé que querrías. Pero si así lo deseas, es tu decisión. Es tu alumna después de todo…. Eso sí, tengan mucho cuidado, siguen siendo parte de mi familia y ella es como una hermana para mí.- Fon no pudo hacer más que mirar confundido al Décimo. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿No querrás decir que ella es parte de tu familia?- Pregunto con el tono calmado que tanto lo identificaba. Pero no pudo retener la expresión de sorpresa cuando Tsuna negó con la cabeza.

-Tú también eres parte de mi familia Fon.-

-No recuerdo haber acordado ser parte de Vongola.- Hablo con un tono mucho menos relajado que antes. Tsuna solo le sonrió.

-No tienes que ser parte de Vongola para que te considere mi familia. Si quieres unirte o no a Vongola es tu decisión, pero siempre te considerare parte de mi familia.- La pared de hierro que Fon había construido poco a poco se derrumbaba. El cariño y felicidad que emanaba este cielo estaba atrayéndolo cada vez con mayor fuerza, pero tenía una última pregunta.

-¿Me quieres por mi poder?- No pudo evitarlo, tenía que saber. Pues todo aquel que se le había acercado antes era por su poder, con excepción de I-Pin, todos querían algo más. Se esperaba cualquier reacción menos la que el Vongola tuvo. Tsuna rompió a carcajadas.

-Enserio… ¿Por qué todos piensan lo mismo?- Paro de hablar unos segundos para recuperar su aliento antes de seguir.- No los quiero por su poder, es lo que menos me interesa. Si quieres puedes renunciar a ser un asesino y no me interesaría.- Tsuna le dedico una cálida sonrisa a su compañero mientras se servía un poco té y se levantaba de la mesa.

-Fue un gusto tomar el té contigo, Fon. Podríamos hacer esto más seguido.- Luego empezó a caminar a la entrada de la mansión.

-Quiero todas mis misiones lejos de China. – Fue el último comentario de él arcobaleno antes de desaparecer. Tsuna le sonrió con cariño al árbol donde sabía que el arcobaleno estaba antes de entrar a la mansión.

-Es el jefe mafioso más extraño que alguna vez haya conocido. – Comento Reborn mientras aparecía junto a Fon.

-Es la representación perfecta del cielo.-

-Lo es.- Ambos se quedaron en silencio, observando al joven Vongola desde la rama del árbol.

-Quien diría que el relajado y evasivo Fon seria seducido por un niño a unirse a Vongola.- Se burló el antiguo Arcobaleno de Sol, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de la Tormenta.

-¿Me lo dices tú?- Se burlo esta vez la tormenta. Reborn convirtió a Leon en su querida pistola a modo de advertencia. Fon rió una poco antes de desaparecer.

* * *

**Estoy planeando hacer un capitulo por Arcobaleno, pero solo serian dos más ya que Yuni tiene su propia familia, Collonelo y Lal-mirch ya son parte de CEDEF y Mammon es parte de Varia. Aun así probablemente me invente algo para esos últimos tres xD. **

**Criticas o comentarios son bienvenidos. c: **

**Vale! ( Apuesto a que nadie me adivinara el idioma ¬_¬) **


	18. Arco IV Arcobaleno- La niebla

**Hola Personas! Lamento mucho la demora pero algunos asuntos personales se presentaron, y no pude subir. **

**Bueno... Espero que les guste... Con ustedes !VIPER!**

**PSD: Siempre eh considerado y siempre considerare a Viper una mujer. **

* * *

Pocas personas sabían que era una mujer, y aunque algunos creían que esto la enojaba, Viper simplemente lo debajo pasar, viéndolo como una ventaja en su trabajo.

Aun así conseguir esa información no era fácil, considerando que ni siquiera Varia sabía, bueno, probablemente Xanxus sabía pero le importaba una mierda. El punto es que conseguir la información no era fácil y normalmente extremadamente caro. Por eso, cuando recibió una invitación para almorzar con el Décimo Vongola refiriéndose a Viper como una "ella" no pudo evitar alarmarse.

Había escuchado rumores de que Fon visitaba seguido la mansión Vongola y más de una vez se le había visto tomando té con el Décimo, además de que Reborn prácticamente vivía en el lugar. Incluso escucho que Collonelo pasaba más tiempo en la mansión, pero nunca creyó que el Décimo enserio estuviese tratando de reclutar a todos los Arcobaleno, ¿Quería más poder del que ya tenía? Personalmente, Viper pensaba que era un poco codicioso, pero ¿quién era ella para decir eso?

En la invitación simplemente decía la fecha, la hora y el lugar, ninguna amenaza de que pasaría si no iba, y aun así Viper sentía que no tenía mucha opción, por eso estaba parada frente a la casa del Decimo Vongola, insegura de que hacer a continuación.

Con un suspiro entro en la propiedad, vagamente preguntándose porque no había ningún guardia de seguridad.

-Arcobaleno.- Hablo una voz a su espalda. Viper giro lentamente, encontrándose con un par de ojos, uno azul y otro rojo.

-Rokudo Mukuro- Saludo Viper antes de seguir su camino, segundos después siendo bloqueada por el guardián.

-¿Qué asuntos tiene acá, Arcobaleno? Lo sentí fuera de la mansión por más de quince minutos.- Esta era la razón por la que no tenían guardias en la puerta, pensó Viper mientras una pequeña sonrisa invadía su boca al darse cuenta de que el Décimo era el único que sabía que era una mujer.

-El Décimo me invito.- Respondió Viper, esperando que con esto el guardián de la niebla se apartara. No tuvo tanta suerte.

-Kufufufu ¿Y qué me confirma que no viene solo a atacarlo?- Pregunto Mukuro, una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-Soy parte de Varia.-

-Acaba de darme otra razón para no confiar en usted.- Viper suspiro irritada, estaba cansada y quería acabar con lo que sea que el décimo quisiera.

-Digamos que estoy intentando algo ¿Qué le importaría? Usted solo esta tras el poder de la famiglia, no veo porque le importaría la salud y bienestar del Décimo.- Comento irritada. La sonrisa de Mukuro se borró y en su mano apareció un tridente, la punta contra el cuello del ex – arcobaleno.

-Intenta algo y conocerás lo que es el verdadero infierno.- Susurro Mukuro antes de desaparecer.

Viper frunció el ceño mientras seguía su camino. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto al ex convicto lo que le pasara al Décimo? Él era un ilusionista, al igual que ella y había sufrido por la mafia, al igual que ella. Así que... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué protegía a alguien más? ¿Por qué usaba sus llamas, su poder, en alguien más? No entendía. Un cielo solo traía debilidad, eso lo había aprendido después de perder a Luce y no entendía porque alguien pasaría por ese… sentimiento por voluntad propia.

Reviso nuevamente sus rutas de escape antes de entrar al gran salón.

Dentro estaba Tsunayoshi Sawada, Decimo jefe de la familia Vongola, hablando por teléfono. Le hizo una pequeña señal a Viper para que se sentara antes de acabar la llamada.

-Bienvenida Viper.- Sonrió el castaño mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

-Apreciaría que me llame por mi nombre actual, Tsunayoshi.-

-¿Tienes hambre? En poco nos deben traer la comida.- Continuo Tsunayoshi, como si nunca hubiese sido interrumpido.

-Al grano Vongola, el tiempo es oro.- Gruño Viper, y por el contrario a lo que esperaba, Tsuna solo le sonrió.

-¿Son todos los Arcobalenos igual de paranoicos?- Pregunto en un tono burlón. Viper gruño, apenas conteniéndose de rodear al hombre con ilusiones no muy bonitas.

Viper se levantó se la silla, con intenciones de largarse de ahí, sin embargo, las palabras del decimo la congelaron.

-Ne Viper, ¿Te gusta ser una asesina?- Viper no hablaba, no se movía, no parecía _respirar. _¿Una asesina? Ella odiaba ser una asesina, pero su vida no le había dejado mucha opción.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de borrar las memorias antes de responderle al castaño.

-¿Por qué la pregunta, Vongola?- Respiro profundo, tratando de mantener su voz tan monótona como siempre. Tsuna no respondió.

-No.- Contesto Viper después de un largo silencio. –Pero eso no es de su incumbencia, Decimo.- Gruño Viper antes de seguir su camino a la puerta.

-¿Te gustan las finanzas?- Nuevamente, Viper se congelo y lentamente giro para ver al castaño. Alzo una ceja, esperando que el jefe mafioso continuara.

-Ne Viper, ¿Podrías ayudarme con las finanzas de Vongola? Recibirías pago extra además de la misiones con Varia.- Y aunque por su capa no se notaba, por su cara paso una pequeña expresion de esperanza antes de que desapareciera nuevamente. ¿Ser algo más que una asesina? Eso era imposible, alemnos para ella.

-Si lo deseas puedes abandonar Varia, aunque no creo que quieras.- Continuo Vongola, mientras Viper caminaba hacia él lentamente.

Varia…. Varia eran unos individuos extraños, excéntricos, y que más de una vez le habían dado un gran dolor de cabeza, pero era lo más cercano que tenía a una familia. Siguió caminando hacía el castaño.

Tsuna solo le sonrió.

-No gracias.- Porque ella era una asesina, sus manos estaban manchadas y no merecía una oportunidad de vivir la vida que siempre quiso.

Tsuna continúo sonriendo.

Y de pronto lo entendió. Entendió porque Rokudo protegía a aquel castaño, entendió porque Fon se había unido a Vongola, entendió porque Xanxus había dejado de pelear por el puesto de Decimo.

-Empiezas mañana.- Le informo el castaño, antes de hacerle una señal para que se sentara y comenzaran con la comida.

Tal vez… Tener un cielo no era tan malo, y estaría muerta antes de dejar que algo le pasara a la única persona que la quería por más que sus habilidades asesinas, y que por primera vez en su vida, le dio una oportunidad de ser… _Ella._

Viper se quitó la capa antes de comer.

* * *

**Fue difícil escribir a Viper, pero al final salí victoriosa *u* O al menos eso espero. El siguiente es Verde... creo. La verdad no tengo ni idea de como lo voy a hacer... pero bueno! La vida sigue xD! **

**Y no se si a ustedes les pareció importante, pero nadie ha visto la cara de Mammon NUNCA así que supuse que el que mostrara su capa era algo así como super wow! **

**Criticas y comentarios son bienvenidos. (Por favor, un comentario que diga "Hola leo esto y me gusta" Bastaría, porque sinceramente no tengo ni idea si la historia gusta o si alguien de hecho lee ._.) **

**Como sea...**

**Siao Siao!**


	19. Arco IV Arcobaleno- Rayo

**Heh... Hola? **

**Lo siento! Se que hace millones de años no subo esta historia. Pero muchas cosas han estado pasando en mi vida y cada vez se hace mas dificil escribir ;-; Claro, sin contar el bloqueo que tuve como 4 meses xD. En fin! Por fin subí. El capitulo de... VERDE! *Aplausos* Gracias Gracias xd**

**Oh y otra cosa... GRACIAS! A todos los que ponen favorito y siguen esta historia, muchas gracias. Pero en especial gracias a aquellos que me ponen reviews, sus palabras me inspiran a seguir escribiendo... Gracias! *^* ;-;**

**Edit: TODO EL CAPITULO FUE CAMBIADO! **

**Bueno ahora si... A la historia... Espero que les guste.. º-º**

* * *

Verde miró la pantalla con una pequeña sonrisa. Vongola Decimo nunca dejaba de impresionarlo. Como había descubierto los secretos de su pasado era algo que Verde no dejaría pasar, pues el mismo se había encargado de eliminar todo los que tuviera que ver con el antes de volverse Arcobaleno.

Miró la carta de invitación en su mesa, después de todo si iría a visitar al Decimo Vongola.

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada hablaba con sus dos científicos sonriendo ligeramente, sin embargo su conversación fue interrumpida cuando cierto Arcobaleno de cabello verde salió del suelo, anoto algo en una libreta y volvió a desaparecer. Los tres hombres no pudieron evitar que una gótica les cayera por la sien.

-Empezamos el juego.- Comento Soichi.

* * *

La familia Vongola cenaba alegremente en el comedor de la mansión hablando y discutiendo como solían hacer. Sin embargo el comedor quedo en completo silencio cuando del pollo salió cierto Arcobaleno, que después de escribir un par de notas, volvió a desaparecer.

-¿Cuánto tiempo decía la carta que podía estar en la mansión Hayato?- Pregunto el décimo Vongola, mientras bajaba el tenedor.

-Una semana.- Respondió la tormenta. Los ocho guardianes dieron un suspiro resignado.

* * *

Gokudera disparaba balas a los muñecos de práctica, tratando con toda sus fuerzas de ignorar al niño que lo miraba de cerca, literalmente sentado en su hombro.

Hayato suspiro irritado y contuvo toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dispararle a Arcobaleno, pues estaba más que seguro que a su querido jefe no le gustaría en lo absoluto.

* * *

Al contrario de la tormenta, la nube no tenía tanta paciencia, por lo que al instante que el peli verde apareció entre su closet, una tonfa atravesó el aparato.

* * *

Tsuna trabajaba en su papeleo, cuando el pequeño arcobaleno apareció en su escritorio, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ya terminaste tu investigación, Verde?- Cuestiono el joven Vongola, nunca levantando su mirada del papeleo.

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi información?- Respondió Verde irritado mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-No se responde a una pregunta con una pregunta Verde.- Comento Tsunayoshi finalmente mirándolo. Verde se mantuvo en silencio.

-Tu pasado no importa.- Sentencio el Decimo. Verde apretó los puños con fuerza. ¿No importa? ¡¿No importa!? Que le diga eso a los millones de personas que mato con sus experimentos, a las millones de familias que _uso _en sus experimentos…. A las personas que aun usa en sus experimentos.

Verde miro al Decimo. Sería tan fácil volverlo parte de sus experimentos… Tan fácil… Pero por primera vez en su vida, no quería. No quería lastimar al hombre frente a él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se preparó para irse antes de hacer algo de lo que seguramente se arrepentiría.

-Trabaja en Vongola Verde.- Hubo un silencio tenso antes de que Verde siguiera su camino. No aceptaría. No podía estar cerca de personas. No ahora, no nunca.

-No nos vas a herir Verde. Yo controlare tus experimentos. De tendré cuando sea necesario.- Verde sabía que no podía aceptar. Sabía que Vongola no podría pelear contra su mente. Y aun así todo su ser le decía que aceptara.

Se subió en su máquina y miro al Decimo directo en los ojos.

-Necesito personas que carguen todos mis materiales a los laboratorios de Vongola.- Esta iba ser la última vez, se dijo a sí mismo, la última vez que confiaría en alguien. Eso se había dicho la última vez.

Desapareció con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

**Y... Fin ^^**

**Siguiente: Skull **

**Reviews?**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Ciao Ciao**

**PDT: De ahora en adelante responderé a todos los reviews, lamento no haberlo hecho antes.**


	20. Arco IV Arcobaleno- Nube

**Hola! Heh Subí super rápido! ^^ Esto es como una pequeña recompensa y disculpa por el horrible capitulo de Verde. AVISO: Ya lo cambie... Así que para aquellos que no hayan leído la nueva versión... Léanla antes de leer este :p **

**Nos leemos!**

* * *

Skull se quitó el casco con un suspiro mientras caminaba a su camerino.

Había vuelto a ser presentaciones, como antes de que fuera un Arcobaleno. Y aunque amaba el viento en su rostro y la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, sentía que algo falta.

Entró en el camerino pero no avanzó más de la puerta, pues adentro estaba muy tranquilamente sentado el décimo Vongola. Skull alzó una ceja.

-¿Vongola?- Se recostó en el marco de la puerta, esperando una respuesta.

-Has rechazado todas mis invitaciones Skull.- Comento tranquilamente el décimo, sus piernas cruzadas, las manos en su regazo y su mirada firme en el Arcobaleno.

-No tengo ninguna razón para ir a la mansión Vongola.- Skull entró en el camerino, en ningún momento dirigiéndole la mirada a Sawada. Puso su casco sobre una mesa y suspirando paso una mano por su cabello.

-No tienes que tener un motivo para visitar a un amigo.- Skull rió sin humor ante este comentario mientras cogía una botella de agua. Tsuna no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

-¿Amigos? No se equivoque Vongola. No somos amigos.- Finalizo Skull con una mirada fría. Poniéndose nuevamente su casco dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, Tsuna se mantuvo en silencio.

* * *

El pequeño se mordió el labio. No estaba nervioso ni preocupado, no. El gran Skull-sama nunca se preocupaba, mucho menos por una simple carta. Pero hacía más de dos meses que no le llegaba otra carta de invitación para ir a la mansión Vongola.

Agito la cabeza y suspiro irritado mientras ponía una brazo sobre sus ojos. ¿En que estaba pensando? Tsunayoshi solo lo quería para utilizarlo. Eso estaba más que claro para él. Si habían perdido el interés… Mejor para él.

-¡Skull-Sama! El jefe tiene una nueva misión para ti.- Hablo uno de sus subordinados entrando en la habitación. Skull suspiro cansado, hacía poco había llegado de una misión, que si no fuera por su cuerpo indestructible, seguramente estaría muerto.

Asintió mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Si, estaba seguro. Vongola solo quería usarlo, así como todos.

* * *

No le gustaba. En lo absoluto. Pero sabía que no había otro lugar donde podría escapar de su famiglia. Con resignación entro en la mansión Vongola y camino hasta el jardín, donde encontró al Decimo junto a casi todos los Arcobaleno, los únicos faltando siendo las lluvias.

Camino en silencio con todos los ojos sobre él, sentándose en una de las muchas sillas.

-Bienvenido Skull.- Dijo el joven Vongola, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos, pues sus ojos están llenos de preocupación por el estado de la nube.

Skull solo asintió antes de coger un pastelillo.

-Te vez terrible esclavo.- Comento Reborn, tranquilamente bebiendo de su expreso. Skull ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada. Los arcobaleno junto con el décimo, fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Skull?- Llamo suavemente Fon, el más paciente de los arcobaleno. Skull le tomo un segundo antes de mirarlos a todos con una gran y falsa sonrisa. Rió de su forma habitual, comentando como no podía tener un buen té sin la compañía de Skull-sama. Los demás en la mesa rodaron los ojos antes de seguir con su comida, una que otra vez dirigiéndole una corta mirada a la nube.

Poco después de su llegada el teléfono de Skull empezó a vibrar. El arcobaleno suspiro irritado y cansado antes de responder. No pudo evitar gruñir suavemente cuando su jefe, nuevamente, le asigno otra misión suicida. La mesa había quedado en silencio desde que la nube había respondido.

Sin decir palabra se paró y salió de la mansión, cinco pares de ojos siguiéndolo.

* * *

Se dejó caer en la silla de su camerino, lentamente cerrando los ojos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría con esto. No sabía cuánto tiempo más su cuerpo seguiría resistiendo tal abuso. Suspiro.

No había nada que pudiera hacer, después de todo él solo servía para eso. Sobrevivir era su mayor y único talento. Ignorando todo ruido a su alrededor cayo en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Se despertó sintiendo una presencia a su lado. Una presencia que conocía bastante bien.

-Creía haberle dicho que no éramos amigos Vongola. Deje de venir a mi camerino.- Hablo, con sus ojos aun cerrados.

-Y sin embargo tú fuiste a mi casa.- Respondió tranquilamente.

-Un error que no volveré a cometer.- Internamente se regañó a sí mismo. Fue ingenuo de su parte pensar que Vongola lo aceptaría en su casa sin ningún precio.

-Bueno ya que tú y yo no somos amigos, supongo que fuiste a visitar al resto de los Arcobaleno.- Prosiguió Tsuna, ignorando el comentario de Skull.

El Arcobaleno no pudo evitar sonreír sin humor ante lo que insinuaba Tsunayoshi. ¿Él? ¿Amigo de los otros Arcobalenos? ¡HA! Que buen chiste.

No podía negar que disfrutaba de la compañía de los otros bebes, pues fueron lo más cercano a una familia que alguna vez tuvo. Pero ellos, al igual que el resto de mundo, solo lo querían por la resistencia que su cuerpo poseía.

Desde joven había sido utilizado. Si hay alguien que puede caer de un veinteavo piso y sobrevivir, ¿Para qué dejar que alguien caiga y muera en el impacto, si se puede lanzar a alguien para que lo atrape y sobreviva? Si alguien puede recibir diez balas al pecho, y vivir para contarlo ¿Por qué arriesgar la vida del resto de la famiglia?

Skull despreciaba su inmortalidad. Pero más que eso, despreciaba la forma en que la había obtenido. Rió sin humor al pensar que incluso antes de ser inmortal, ya lo estaban utilizando.

-Los arcobaleno… Nos son mis amigos.-

-Qué vida tan solitaria tienes si no tienes amigos. Aunque bueno, supongo que tu famiglia es más que suficiente.- Skull apretó los puños ante ese comentario. ¿Su famiglia? ¿Amigos? No. Los detestaba. A todos y cada uno de ellos.

-Tengo una presentación en unos pocos minutos. Por favor salga.-

-No.- Skull, por primera vez, miro al Decimo. Por alguna extraña razón le pareció ver furia en los ojos del Vongola. ¿Por qué estaba enojado?

-Skull… ¿Te gusta tu famiglia?- No. La respuesta era simple y verdadera. No. Pero Skull no diría eso. Después de todo le daban techo y comida. En vez de responder, volvió a cerrar los ojos, dispuesto a dormir un poco.

-¿Es por ellos que siempre estás cansado? ¿Por ellos siempre estas herido?- Continuo Tsuna. La nube se mantuvo en silencio.

-¿Por qué estas con ellos si no te hacen feliz?- Skull abrió los ojos irritado. ¿Feliz? Él nunca había sido feliz, no necesitaba que alguien hablara sobre lo que él no podía conseguir.

-No me conoce Vongola. No sabe mis razones ni mis intenciones para estar con esa famiglia.- Se levantó dedicándole una mala mirada.- No conoce mi pasado, no sabe cómo me siento, ni como sufro. Así que deténgase. Deje de buscarme, deje de invitarme. –Su corazón dolía con cada palabra que decía.- No me interesa se parte de su familia.- Tuvo que apretar los puños con fuerza ante la última oración. El si quería ser parte de esa familia. El quería sentir la calidez y felicidad que se sentía en una familia. Quería que Tsuna le diera esa sonrisa cariñosa que les daba a todos sus integrantes. Quería que Fon lo detuviera de hacer cosas estúpidas, porque se preocupaba por él. Quería el silencio de Viper que siempre hacía de la mejor compañía. Quería que Verde lo mirara y criticara lo poco avanzado que era su casco para luego mejorarlo. Quería huir de Reborn, porque eso lo hacía más que feliz que andar en su motocicleta.

Pero no podía. No podía porque Tsuna nunca le regalaría esa sonrisa. A Fon nunca le importaría su bienestar. Viper no estaría con él en silencio. Verde no mejoraría su casco, porque lo consideraría una pérdida de tiempo. Reborn simplemente lo ignoraría. Y si alguno de ellos alguna vez mostraba un pequeño interés en él, Skull estaba seguro que sería para usarlo.

Después de todo él era el más débil. El que solo servía para sobrevivir.

-Entonces seamos amigos y si alguna vez quieres ser parte de mi familia, solo dilo, porque yo ya te considero parte de mi familia.- Tsuna se levantó del asiento con esa cálida y cariñosa sonrisa, con esa sonrisa que Skull añoraba pero sabía que cuando iba dirigida a él, era falsa.- Y como tu amigo te invito a que te quedes en la mansión Vongola el tiempo que quieras. Podrás pedir lo que desees.- Tsuna se acercó un poco más, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.- Y los amigos no permiten que otras personas lastimen a sus amigos, así que yo como tu amigo, me encargue de que ya no fueras parte de esa familia. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.-

¿Libre? ¿Él? Por primera vez en su vida… ¿Era libre? Sacudió la cabeza. No era posible. Él nunca había sido libre, y nunca lo seria. Miro a Tsuna directo a los ojos con intención de reprocharle, pero la sonrisa que este le dedicaba callo toda protesta. Con esa sonrisa le decía que le creyera. Le decía que era parte de su familia y no lo dejaría escapar. Le rogaba que creyera que no iba a ser utilizado, le rogaba que confiara en él.

Skull dio un pequeño suspiro.

_"__! Y ahora la sensación! ¡Lo que todo el mundo estaba esperando! ¡El hombre que desafía la muerte! ¡Skull!- _Sonó el anuncio por todo el estadio. Y por primera vez, Skull no quería salir. No quería montarse en la moto y desafiar a la muerte. No quería sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas. Quería quedarse con aquel hombre que le extendía su mano hacía un futuro mejor, porque sentía que si se iba ahora, aquel hombre desaparecería.

-Ve, después podemos ir a almorzar ¿Ne?- Pero aquel hombre no lo haría escoger entre sus dos felicidades. Aquel hombre no lo iba abandonar. Aquel hombre no lo iba a utilizar.

Sonrió. Una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa, pero era la primera sonrisa real que daba en muchos años.

Asintió antes de ponerse el casco. Se giró y por primera vez en su vida, le dio la espalda a un hombre sin temer a ser atacado.

* * *

**Yay! Creo que este es el capitulo mas largo que eh escrito hasta ahora. Para serles sincera Skull fue la razón por la que escribir este Arco :p Así que la pequeña nube se merecía su capitulo largo. La verdad es uno de mis capitulo favoritos hasta ahora *w* **

**\- Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Review? Please? **

**Siguiente capitulo: Colonello y Lal ^-^ Después (De pronto) Haga a Reborn y luego empieza un nuevo Arco... Así que los que tengan una idea para un Arco, díganme en los comentarios!**

**Ciao Ciao! **


	21. El Rayo de Vongola (Extra)

**!Hola! Bueno se que dije que este capitulo seria de Colonello y Lal, pero tenia esto en la cabeza y no podía escribir nada hasta que tuviera esto hecho -3- **

**Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Lambo sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Estaba más que consiente de ello. Siempre supo, aunque aparentaba estupidez eh ignorancia. Sabía cuándo no podía ganar una pelea, por eso llamaba a su futuro yo. Sabía cuándo su familia necesitaba un poco de humor, así que hacia algo estúpido para llamar la atención.

Ahora dos años después de haber conocido a su familia, aun fingía estupidez, aunque sospechaba que ya toda su familia sabía que escondía algo. Y aun con toda su inteligencia, no entendía porque insistían en enviarlo a la escuela.

Su futuro ya estaba hecho, todo lo que le enseñaban en la escuela lo sabía de memoria. Así que ¿Por qué?

Con un suspiro miro su examen de matemáticas. Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzo su rostro al ver el gran cero que decoraba la página. Si sus hermanos no lo sacaban por voluntad propia, Lambo se aseguraría de que lo echaran de ese infernal lugar.

-Lambo.- Llamo la profesora. El pequeño alzo la cabeza del escritorio y la miro con aburrimiento. Lentamente se levantó y camino hasta estar frente a ella.

-¿Si?- Cuestionó el pequeño cruzando los brazos.

-Lambo si necesitas un poco de ayuda extra…-Empezó a decir la profesora, pero el Guardián la interrumpió.

-No necesito ayuda.- La mujer lo miro con una ceja alzada.

-Tus notas dicen lo contrario. ¿Vendrás voluntariamente a las sesiones extra o tendré que llamar a tu casa?- Amenazó la profesora. Esta vez fue Lambo quien alzo una ceja. Sin decir palabra alguna se giró y volvió a su asiento.

* * *

-Disculpe la molestia. Le aseguro que Lambo tendrá un tutor para ayudarlo de ahora en adelante.- Lambo no pudo evitar gruñir antes las palabras de su cielo, pero una mirada severa de este lo hizo callar.

-Un placer hablar con usted Sr. Sawada.- Sonrió la profesora mientras le daba la mano. Unos minutos después Lambo y Tsuna estaban saliendo del salón.

Lambo suspiro. Hora de volver al acto.

-¡Tsuna-nii! ¿Tienes dulces para Lambo-san?- Lambo le dedico la mejor sonrisa que pudio mientras caminaba de espaldas. Tsuna miro al pequeño y suspiro. Agachándose lo alzo en sus brazos.

-Deja de fingir Lambo.- Lambo suprimió un exclamo de sorpresa, optando por mirar a Tsuna con confusión antes de fingir un berrinche.

-¡Dulce! ¡Lambo-sama quiere dulce!- Tsuna apretó un poco su agarre en el pequeño y se mantuvo en silencio el resto del camino. Cuando salieron del edificio una limosina los esperaba afuera. Tsuna deposito al niño en el asiento trasero antes de subirse al carro en el puesto de copiloto.

De conductor estaba Hayato y junto a Lambo estaba Takeshi.

-¿Cómo te fue Dec…Tsuna?- Pregunta Hayato, aun acostumbrándose a llamar a su jefe por su nombre. Tsuna les dedico una mirada a sus dos guardianes. Ambos asintieron, Yamamoto dándole una mirada triste y decepcionada a Lambo. El menor de los guardianes frunció el ceño, una de las pocas veces que no entendía que estaba pasando. El resto del viaje fue en silencio.

* * *

Lambo miro a los adolescentes que lo rodeaban con el ceño fruncido. Estaban en la oficina del Decimo, todos los guardianes menos Lambo estaban parados detrás de su cielo.

Tsuna suspiro antes de mirarlo directo a los ojos.

-Lambo... ¿Recuerdas ese anillo que te di hace un par de años?- Lambo asintió un poco cauteloso. –Necesito que me lo des.-

Lambo no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás. No… No podía ser cierto… Ellos no lo estaban abandonando… Era mentira… Apretó sus puños con fuerza cuando vio las tristes miradas que le daban el resto de los guardianes, y la triste pero decididas mirada del décimo. Lagrimas se empezaron a formar en sus ojos mientras negaba la cabeza lentamente.

-Eres muy joven y no entiendes la responsabilidad que conlleva portar ese anillo.- ¡El entendía! ¡Sabía lo que significaba! ¡No podían quitárselo! No podían quitarle lo único que lo conectaba a su familia. Dio otro paso atrás.

-O de pronto si entiendes, pero no quieres esa responsabilidad. Por favor dame el anillo Lambo. Y te daré unos dulces antes de que bajemos todos a comer ¿Ne?- La voz de Tsuna era un poco más firme ahora, pero seguía siendo gentil. Tratando de hacer que el rayo entendiera que solo porque ya no tendría anillo, no significaba que ya no fuera parte de su familia. Además, Tsuna no pensaba hacerlo permanente. Solo hasta que tuviera la edad para decir.

Sin embargo, Lambo no lo tomo así. Abruptamente dejo de caminar y puso su mirada en el suelo, permitiendo que sus crespo cabello callera sobre sus ojos. Suspiro con los ojos aun aguados, pero lentamente trataba de congelar su corazón. Se sacó el anillo del dedo y lo lanzo al suelo. Con sus ojos aun cubiertos salió de la habitación.

* * *

Apenas salió de la habitación empezó a correr. Corrió fuera de la mansión y empezó a alejarse de ella, solo se detuvo cuando sus pulmones ardían y le rogaban por un poco de aire. Por su cara bajaba una cascada de lágrimas.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, su cuerpo temblando por los fuertes sollozos que salían de su boca. Dio fuertes inhaladas de aire, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de calmarse a sí mismo. Solo lo consiguió quince minutos después.

Finalmente alzo la mirada. Estaba en un parque. Que el recordara, no había parques cerca de la mansión.

-¡Hermano!- Exclamo un pequeño niño castaño mientras corría hacía los brazos de un joven mayor, que le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa. Esa sonrisa pronto desapareció cuando vio el estado del niño.

_-Tsuna-nii.- Susurro Lambo cuando vio a su hermano entrar en su cuarto de hospital. ¿Habían ganado la batalla de los anillos?_

-¿Te caíste Jay?- Pregunto el mayor mientras examinaba la rodilla del pequeño en sus brazos. El niño asintió un poco la cabeza antes de abrazar a su hermano.

_-Lambo.- Tsuna se acercó al pequeño y acaricio su cabello viendo con tristeza el cuerpo lastimado. _

El mayor le dedico una mirada severa al niño.

-Cuando te lastimas no sigues jugando. Me llamas o vas a casa ¿Entendido?- El pequeño hizo un pequeño puchero antes de asentir. El mayor sonrió satisfecho antes de que ambos se alejaran.

_-Esto no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo.- Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente al niño antes de salir. _

Sus hermanos solo querían lo mejor para el… Solo querían protegerlo.

_Un pequeño Lambo de cinco años abrió sus ojos, solo para ver un mundo en guerra. ¿Así sería el futuro? ¿Su futuro? _

Pero el también quería protegerlos a ellos.

_Un Yamamoto mucho mayor vio al niño sentado en mitad de la batalla. Corrió hacía el tratando de salvarlo. _

Porque él…

_Un hombre en traje blanco ataco a Yamamoto antes de que llegara al niño. Parecía como si le hubiese cortado la cabeza. _

Había visto…

_El pequeño Lambo llamo a Yamamoto en un grito desgarrador. _

Cosas mucho peores….

_Por suerte, su cabeza seguía donde debía estar, pero ahora tenía una marca en la barbilla que nunca desaparecería. _

Y no permitiría que la historia se repitiera.

_Los cinco minutos se acabaron, y el pequeño niño volvió al presente. _

Se levantó del suelo aun sollozando suavemente. Sus hermanos solo querían lo mejor para él. Pero él también quería lo mejor para ellos, la única forma de conseguirlo, era que dejara de ser un niño consentido.

Lambo metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y lentamente empezó a caminar devuelta su casa.

* * *

En silencio entro a la mansión. Pero no importa cuánto silencio hiciera, un hubiese servido de nada ya que sus seis hermanos y su única hermana estaban esperándolo.

Un suspiro de alivio resonó en la sala cuando el niño entra en la mansión. Tsuna camino hasta a él y poniéndose a su nivel, le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Nunca, jamás en tu vida vuelvas a hacer eso. ¿Entendiste Lambo?- Tsuna lo abrazaba con fuerza, tratando de asegurarse a sí mismo que el niño en sus brazos estaba ahí, sano y salvo.

-Lo siento.- Susurro el pequeño. Pero su voz ya no era la normalmente chillona voz del pequeño. Era una voz más madura, una voz que el pequeño había mantenida ocultada, una voz que le mostraba a los mayores en la habitación que ya no era un niño llorón.

-¿Lambo?- Cuestiono Tsuna alejándose del pequeño. Lambo los miraba a todos con una pequeña y serena sonrisa.

-Lo entiendo… Quieren protegerme… Quieren que tenga una vida… Pero yo ya hice mi elección, y mi elección es proteger a mi familia. Con anillo o sin anillo permaneceré a su lado.- Los otros guardianes se miraron entre si antes de darle al pequeño una sonrisa.

Tsuna saco el anillo de su bolsillo y lo puso en la mano del rayo.

-No te olvides de tu responsabilidades fuera de ser un guardián ¿Ok?- Tsuna sonrió y le dio un beso en la cabeza antes de levantarlo en sus brazos. Lambo sonrió y se recostó sobre el pecho de su hermano.

Lentamente cerró uno de sus ojos. La constante oscuridad le recordaría el deber que tenía con su familia, le recordaría a no cometer el mismo error. Y, se juró a sí mismo, solo lo abriría cuando su familia corriera peligro.

* * *

**Corto.. Lo se - Pero espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**La verdad esta iba a ser un One-Shot... Pero se relacionaba con la historia así que... ^-^**

**¿Reviews? (/º-º)/**

**Ciao Ciao**


	22. Arco IV Arcobaleno- Lluvias

**_Hola hermosas personas. /)-º Todavia hay alguien leyendo? (/º-º)/? _**

**_Bueno disfruten el capitulo. _**

* * *

_Boom. _

_Colonnello giro su cabeza, viendo donde la bomba acababa de detonar. Sostenía su rifle con fuerza, algunas gotas de sangre manchando su ropa y cabello. _

_-¡Sal de aquí!- Le grito alguien. Antes hubiese podido ponerle una cara al cuerpo que le ordenaba irse, pero a medida que los años pasaban su memoria eliminaba más cosas de su pasado. _

_-¡Todos morirán!- Exclamo mientras escuchaba otro Boom a lo lejos. Antes de que su comandante le respondiera, una bala le atravesó la cabeza. _

_Todo se volvió rojo. Colonello fue el único sobreviviente…De ambos bandos. _

Colonello se despertó de un salto, rápidamente sentándose en cama. Miro a su lado asegurándose que Lal todavía estuviera ahí, antes de bajarse. Camino al balcón con un pequeño suspiro y recostándose en la barandilla, miro las estrellas.

Se había unido a COMSUBIN para ayudar a las personas, para evitar el sufrimiento que había sido un constante en su vida. Sin embargo lo único que encontró fue muerte. Ver como sus compañeros morían en cada misión.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

_-¡Eres un idiota!- Exclamo Lal con lágrimas en los ojos. Fue la primera noche luego de convertirse en Arcobaleno. Colonello se quedó callado, permitiéndole sacar su frustración en él. _

_Había perdido a demasiados amigos, no pensaba perder a Lal. Él era lluvia, elimina los problemas. Pero si no podían ser eliminados, entonces el cargaría con las consecuencias, nadie más. _

Falcon aterrizo en su cabello. La lluvia le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras lo acariciaba.

-Nadie más, Falcon. Nadie más va a salir herido si yo lo puedo evitar.-

* * *

Colonello suspiro.

-Laaaaaal no quieroooo. ¡Kora! - Se quejó mientras hacía un pequeño puchero. Por su lado, Lal estaba muy ocupada arrastrándolo como para ponerle atención.

Finalmente llegaron a las puertas de la Mansión Vongola.

-Es nuestra reunión anual de los arcobaleno. No podemos faltar simplemente porque si.- Gruño Lal, aun arrastrándolo por los pasillos del jardín. Colonello suspiro y decidió tomar una pequeña siesta hasta llegar a la mesa, después de todo era un camino largo.

* * *

-Colonello.- Llamo el Décimo Vongola cuando se acabó la cena. Los demás arcobaleno ya se habían dispersado por la mansión, quedando solo él y Vongola.

Colonello ladeo la cabeza, esperando que el joven mafioso continuara.

-Hoy estuviste muy callado.- Tsuna lo veía con ojos que parecían saberlo todo. Colonello aparto la mirada incómodo.

-Solo estoy cansado…Kora.- Murmuro recostándose un poco en su asiento. Tsuna alzo una ceja.

-¿CEDEF te está dando trabajo de más?- Colonello pensó un poco antes de responder. Si decía que si, se quitaría al Vongola de encima, pero eso seguramente causaría que dejaran de darle tantas misión. Colonello _necesitaba _esas misiones. Pero si decía que no tendría que contarle la verdadera razón.

Con un suspiro resignado, negó.

Tsuna se quedó en silencio, esperando que Colonello continuara.

-Pesadillas.- Su "Kora" había desaparecido, dejando claro que era un tema del cual no quería hablar. Hubo un silencio un poco tenso, mientras Colonello esperaba la burla del Decimo. Nunca llego.

-¿Tu pasado?- La voz de Tsuna sonaba tranquila y no parecía como si se fuese a reír en ningún momento. Colonello cerró los ojos con fuerza, una vez más asintiendo.

-¿A que le temes?- La lluvia se levantó de su asiento, fingiendo una gran sonrisa eh hiperactividad. Encogió los hombros y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, Lal seguramente lo estaba esperando.

-Nosotros no caeremos tan fácil Colonello. No moriremos tan fácil.- La chapa se hundió bajo la presión de la mano de la lluvia. Todas las personas que él conocía habían muerto. Todos menos los arcobaleno, pero ellos estaban fuera de la liga. Las personas que se relacionaban con él tenían la muerta asegurada en poco tiempo.

No escucho los pasos acercándose, por lo que le sorprendió cuando sintió una mano en el hombro. Giro su cabeza para mirar en los anaranjados del Vongola.

-Somos familia Colonello. Y así como tú nos proteges, nosotros de protegeremos. Tú no fuiste las causas de sus muertes, y no serás la causa de las nuestras.- Tsuna le apretó el hombro ligeramente mientras Colonello lo veía confuso.

-Lal- Gruño. Tsuna le sonrió suavemente y asintió. Colonello suspiro resignado.

-Estaba preocupada. Pensó que necesitabas recordar lo que tienes ahora y me veo forzado a coincidir con ella.- Le miro serio durante unos segundos antes de dejarlo ir.

-Y te recomiendo que empieces a dormir o sino, cito textualmente "Lo dejare inconsciente una semana de la paliza que le voy a dar"- Colonello se estremeció un poco pues sabía que Lal si cumpliría con su amenaza. Miro a Tsuna con ojos agradecidos, el Vongola le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de empujarlo un poco fuera del salón, donde lo esperaba una peli azul con una mueca de enojo fingido y varias almohadas en sus manos.

Colonello trago ruidosamente y le entrego su arma al Decimo, listo para enfrentar las consecuencias de enojar a Lal.

* * *

**-Una semana antes-**

-¿Modo terapia?- Cuestiono Tsuna mientras ladeaba su cabeza completamente confundido.

-Sí. Modo Terapia. Oh como sea que llamas el estado en el que te pones cuando ayudas a los arcobanelo.- Gruño Lal rodando sus ojos.

-Y quieres que use este…Modo Terapia… ¿En Colonello?- Tsuna alzo una ceja. Lal asintió.

-Bueno, de paso puedo usarlo contigo ¿No crees?- Se burló Tsuna de su propia broma. Cuando Lal no contesto, paro su risa y la miro preocupado.

-¿Lal?- Se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta estar al lado de la mujer. Lal le sonrió con fingida fuerza.

-Estoy bien Sawada. Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar cualquier cosa.- Cruzo los brazos con fingida prepotencia, pero la mirada reprochante que le envió el décimo hizo que se sintiera un poco estúpida al estar parada así.

-No tienes nada que probar Lal. Eres fuerte. Todos lo saben. No se lo tienes que probar a nadie.- Lal aparto la mirada. No estaba de acuerdo con lo que Sawada había dicho. ¡Claro que tenía que probar que era suficiente! Fue la única con solo la mitad de la maldición. Sin mencionar que era mujer, y de donde ella venía eso significaba que tenías que probar que valías.

-Lal.- La voz del décimo se había vuelto más profunda, más seria. Lal se giró, temerosa de que eso ojos que lo veían todo pasaran por sus barreras. Lo único que encontró fueron unos dulces y suaves ojos marrones.

-Eres mucho más de lo que te das crédito a ti misma Lal. Tu eres la única que falta por verlo.- Lal no confiaba en ella misma, pero las palabras de Tsuna eran más que suficientes para hacerla sentir mejor. Puede que no confiase en ella misma, pero aquellos que mas le importaban si la consideraban _suficiente. _

Lal sonrió un poco irritada sabiendo que eso seguramente no sería suficiente para Tsuna, y no la dejaría de molestar hasta que se amara a sí misma. Aun así, no pudo evitar la pequeña esperanza y felicidad que durante muchos años se había escondido en su lúgubre cerebro.

* * *

**Espero que les hayas gustado... - **

**Se que no hice mucho de Lal pero el capitulo era principalmente para Colonello...Ademas de que es media noche y tengo sueño *^* **

**Prox Capi... Reborn! Si lo se... El mas esperado de todos. La verdad no planeaba hacerlo pero uno de ustedes me convenció ;-; Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para hacerle justicia...**

**Luego de ese capitulo viene un capitulo sorpresa sobre los Arcobaleno y luego otro Arco! Se aceptan sugerencia.. :3 **

**Oh si... otra cosa...**

**GRACIAS! **

**No saben lo feliz que me hacen al escribir un review asi que muchas gracias! Obviamente los favoritos y follows también se agradecen de todo corazón ;^; **

**Nos leemos..? **

**Ciao Ciao! **


	23. Arco IV Arcobaleno- Sol

**Hello hermosas personas! **

**Bueno, antes de que lean les advierto. No es Yaoi, es relación Hijo/Padre, amo a esos dos de esa manera /)-º **

**Ahora si... Nos leemos! Ojala es guste!**

* * *

Reborn camino en silencio por los pasillos de la mansión Vongola, una mueca en su joven rostro. Verde había encontrado la forma de devolverlos a sus cuerpos originales y eso a Reborn no le gustaba, en lo absoluto.

Al principio le había entusiasmado el volver a su cuerpo real, pero al analizar lo que eso implicaba, está considerando seriamente rechazar la propuesta. Lo único que lo detenía de negarse, era que solo se podría lograr el experimento si se usaba las llamas de todos los arcobalenos.

Si volvía a su cuerpo real tendría que volver a ser un asesino a sueldo. Sabía que Tsuna lo aceptaría fuera como fuera, pero de alguna forma, Reborn sentía que las cosas entre ellos cambiaria si él volvía a su cuerpo de 25 años. Nunca lo aceptaría bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni siquiera bajo constante tortura, pero Tsuna era el hijo que nunca tuvo. Y Reborn estaba jodidamente orgulloso de decir que él lo había entrenado y, hasta cierto punto, se podría decir que lo había criado.

Él no era el tipo hombre que dudaba de sí mismo, pero en esta situación no lo pudo evitar.

Nunca había tenido familia. Sus primeros recuerdos eran solo calles sucias y abandonadas, poca comida cada cierta cantidad de días y el llegar a tal punto de desesperación que a los seis años ya había tenido a su primera víctima. Creció y aprendió que los sentimientos eran letales en su línea de trabajo, así que los reprimía todos, y los dejaba explotar cuando asesinaba a alguien. Sin embargo, desde que había empezado a entrenar al joven castaño no había asesinado a nadie y aun así no sentía la insistente presión es su pecho indicándole que era hora de matar, de liberar esos sentimientos reprimidos.

Tsuna decía constantemente que era gracias a Reborn que él tenía una familia. En esos momentos, Reborn no podía evitar pensar que el agradecido debería ser él, pues el cielo le había dado un lugar al que podía llamar hogar.

Suspiro con resignación, pues sabía que aunque quisiera no se negaría. No cuando al negarse también acabaría con la oportunidad de los otros arcobalenos, en especial de Colonello, que finalmente seria de la misma estatura que su esposa.

Se detuvo en medio del pasillo oscuro y sin mirar en que parte de la mansión estaba, golpeo la pared con un fuerte puño, provocando que su mano dejara un hueco en la pared. Segundos después pasos apresurados se acercaban a él.

-¿Reborn-san?- Pregunto en apenas un susurro Gokudera. El asesino se mantuvo en silencio.

-Iré por Tsuna.- Sonó la voz de la lluvia. Reborn no decía palabra alguna, su puño aun incrustado en la pared. No mucho después escucho la voz del cielo.

-Déjenos.- Susurro el cielo, acercándose lentamente a su tutor. La tormenta y la lluvia dudaron un momento antes de partir. Tsuna se sentó junto a Reborn, esperando que dijera algo.

-No voy a pagar por eso.- Fue lo único que dijo, mientras removía su puño y se sentaba junto al castaño.

-Lo se.- Contesto Tsuna con una suave sonrisa. Saco dos pequeñas copas de su bolsillo, poniéndolas junto a la botella que el asesino no había notado que había traído.

-¿Qué te inquieta?- Susurro el Décimo, sirviendo las copas. Reborn se tapó la cara con su siempre confiable sombrero.

-No es de tu incumbencia Dame-Tsuna.- Gruño. Tsuna alzó una ceja.

-Lo es cuando dejas huecos en las paredes de mi oficina.- Reborn miro la pared que había golpeado. En efecto, unos metros más arriba había una placa con el nombre del décimo.

Tsuna miro a su tutor, tratando de entender porque estaba tan estresado. Si no se equivocaba, Verde les acababa de contar a los arcobalenos sus planes, por lo que Tsuna esperaba que Reborn estuviese contento, pero al parecer ese no era el caso.

-Estoy dejando mi marca en la mansión antes de irme.- Tomo un pequeño sorbo de su vaso, sus ojos cerrados.

-¿Irte? No recuerdo haberte dado una misión y tú no has mencionado nada de haber sido contratado. Además, si dejaras un hueco en la pared cada vez que te vas, la mansión estaría en pedazos.- El vaso de Tsuna permanecía inmóvil, mientras este miraba confundido al niño a su lado.

-Permanentemente.- Tsuna agradeció no haber estado tomando nada, porque de ser así seguramente se hubiese ahogado. – Cuando Verde nos devuelva nuestros cuerpos ya no seré tu tutor. Volveré a la vida de mercenario. Pero visitare de vez en cuando.- Continuo el Hitman, al cual, por una razón que no entendía, le dolía decir esas palabras.

-No.- Gruño Tsuna mirando seriamente al ex – Arcobaleno.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto confuso Reborn, pues estaba seguro de que su estudiante no se opondría a que se fuera.

-Dame una buena razón de porque te quieres ir.- Tsuna apretaba la botella con fuerza, rezándole a la persona que estuviese haya arriba que esto _no fuera real. _

-Tsuna, ya hice mi trabajo. Ya te entrene y tú ya tienes una familia que te cuide. No tengo razón alguna para estar aquí.- Concluyo el Arcobaleno, un nudo formándose en su garganta cuando acabo de hablar.

Tsuna miro a su tutor durante unos minutos antes de negar lentamente la cabeza mientras hablaba en un susurro.

-Te necesito aquí Reborn. Si tú no estás aquí ¿Quién me va a patear en la cabeza cuando hago algo estúpido?- Bromeo. En su interior el terror de que Reborn lo fuera a abandonar lo carcomía por dentro.

-Para esos están tus guardianes.- Respondió Reborn en un susurro tan suave como el de Tsuna, cada segundo desenando más coger la botella y tomarla toda de un trago.

-¡Joder Reborn!- Exclamo Tsuna, parándose de golpe. – ¡Ellos no son tú, no me entrenaron para ser más fuerte, no me hicieron la persona que soy hoy, joder ellos no me criaron!- Lo último lo dijo en un suave susurro, las lágrimas amenazando con caer de sus ojos. Reborn finalmente alzo la mirada para mirar a su estudiante, sus ojos picando un poco por la extraña tristeza que le invadió al ver la cara del Décimo.

-Tsuna…- Susurro. El cielo se cubrió sus tristes ojos marrones con su largo cabello.

-Más te vale aun estar aquí después de que Verde les de sus cuerpos devuelta, porque de lo contrario yo mismo te buscare.- Gruño enojado el Décimo antes de entrar en su oficina, el portazo resonando por toda la casa.

Reborn suspiro agotado.

* * *

-¿Qué paso entre tú y Tsuna? Kora- Cuestiono Colonello, ambos arcobalenos recostados sobre una de las paredes del laboratorio de Verde.

-No sé a qué te refieres.- Respondió el Hitman, su confiable sombrero tapándole el rostro.

-No me vengas con eso Reborn. La tensión en la mansión se puede cortar con un cuchillo. Normalmente cuando algo irrita a Tsuna tú lo calmas en menos de doce horas. Ya va una semana. Kora- Reborn suspiro, sabiendo que la lluvia estaba en lo correcto. La mansión había permanecido en silencio desde su pequeño desacuerdo. El silencio en la mansión Vongola nunca era una buena señal.

-No es de tu incumbencia.- Finalizo el irritado Sol. La lluvia suspiro resignada.

Una hora después los siete arcobalenos habían recuperado sus cuerpos originales.

Reborn miro con cansancio la puerta del Decimo Vongola. No estaba listo para tener esta conversación, pero sabía que debían hacerlo.

* * *

Reborn entro en silencio a la oficina. Una mota de cabellos cafés estaba recostado sobre los papeles. Reborn esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su estudiante dormido. En una situación diferente seguramente ya lo hubiera despertado con un golpe de su camaleón-martillo, pero sabía que él y Tsuna no estaban en términos muy buenos como para que hiciese eso.

-Décimo.- Llamo Reborn mientras se mantenía de pie frente al escritorio. Cinco segundos después, Tsuna ya estaba levantado.

-¿Reborn?- Cuestiono aun un poco somnoliento.

-Décimo…-Reborn iba a empezar a hablar, pero se detuvo cuando Tsuna negó con la cabeza. El castaño se levantó de su cómodo asiento y le dio la vuelta al escritorio, poniendo una mano en el hombro del Hitman cuando estuvo frente él.

-Actué mal Reborn. Por favor discúlpame. No debí haberte hablado de esa forma, mucho menos amenazarte con amarrarte aquí cuando estoy consciente que amas la libertad tanto como una nube. Recuerda que aquí está tu casa y tu familia te espera con brazos abiertos en cualquier momento. Visita seguido ¿Ne? Te necesito.- Tsuna tenía una triste sonrisa en su rostro, una pequeña lagrima escapando de sus ojos.

Reborn era un asesino. Reborn no era un hombre de familia. Reborn no se ataba a nada ni a nadie. Reborn no podía tener sentimientos. Y sin embargo está dispuesto a tirar todo eso al carajo con tal de ver una sonrisa nuevamente en el solemne rostro frente a él.

Sin decir palabra, rodeo al castaño con sus brazos en una muestra de afecto que solo Tsuna vería de él.

-No me voy ir. No te será tan fácil liberarte de mí Dame-Tsuna.-

Ninguno menciono nunca las lágrimas que habían ensuciado ambos trajes esa noche.

Reborn era la noche, Tsuna el día. Reborn era el maestro, Tsuna el estudiante. Reborn era el padre, Tsuna el hijo.

El uno sin el otro estaría perdido.

* * *

**Bueno...No se que tan bien recibido vaya a ser este capitulo... Pero en lo personal AME escribirlo. Lo se lo se, mucho fluff. Pero no pude evitarlo! Es demasiada tentación con ellos dos. **

**Díganme en sus comentarios que les pareció! Un capi mas y acabamos este arco! ¿A quien quieren ver como estrella principal en el próximo arco? (Estoy considerando los Varia... Oh Imestu o Iemstu o como sea que se escriba xd... Nu se) **

**Nos leemos!**

**Ciao Ciao! **


	24. Arco IV Arcobaleno- Nuestro Cielo

**Holaaaaa :3 Bueno... Llegamos al final...Del arco de los arcobaleno *^* El siguiente capitulo sera un nuevo arco :3 **

**Ojala les guste ~**

* * *

Seis figuras se movían silenciosamente por una casa abandona, solo sus sombras delataba su presencia.

En la única habitación iluminada se encontraban varios jefes de pequeñas familias mafiosas, planeando su próximo golpe.

-Según nuestros informantes, Vongola está solo en la mansión. Todos sus guardianes están en una misión. Inclusive su mano derecha se tuvo que ir por una situación urgente.- Comento uno de ellos con malicia, en su mente imaginándose la fama y dinero que ganaría con esto.

-Eso es imposible. El Décimo Vongola nunca esta solo.- Proclamo Don Chivaly con el ceño fruncido. Él deseaba la caída de Vongola igual que todos en la sala, pero llevaba más años en el negocio y sabía cuándo retroceder de una misión. El otro hombre le mando una mala mirada.

-Pues lo está. Hay rumores que dicen que los Arcobalenos lo están protegiendo hasta que vuelvan sus guardianes, pero lo dudo mucho.- Chivaly se levantó de la mesa inmediatamente.

-Esto es un suicido. Estoy fuera.- Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiese responder, una voz suave y tranquila resonó por la habitación.

-En eso está en lo correcto Don Chivaly. De hecho ninguno de ustedes continuara con esto, porque después de esta noche ninguno de ustedes estará vivo.- Fon salió de entre las sombras, una sonrisa cruel en sus labios. Todos se levantaron, el miedo claro en sus caras.

-¿Q-Que hace aquí?- Exclamo uno de los jefes mientras sacaba una pistola de su cinturón, los otros jefes imitando su acción. Fon no se inmuto al ser apuntado por cuarenta armas.

-¿Quién sabe?- Giro su cabeza ligeramente, abriendo un poco sus ojos.

-¡Él le pertenece a Vongola! Es uno de sus subordinados.- Exclamo el primer hombre, su mano temblando ligeramente. Fon casi frunció el ceño cuando dijo "pertenece". Había pasado muchos años "perteneciéndole" a la mafia china, pero ahora era un hombre libre. Sin embargo… Si Tsuna le pedía que firmara un contrato sentenciando su vida a servirle a Vongola, Fon seguramente lo firmaría. Sabía que Tsuna nunca le pediría eso, pero si alguna vez ocurría, Fon no dudaría en aceptar.

Por ello la sonrisa nunca abandono su rostro mientras asentía lentamente.

-Le pertenezco al Decimo Vongola.- Porque Fon nunca le daría su lealtad a una mafia. Solo a Tsunayoshi y su familia –Y él me pertenece.- Porque aunque Yuni era el cielo de los Arcobaleno, Tsuna era **su** cielo. –Y no me gusta cuando amenazan lo que es mío.- Se acercó lentamente a la mesa, su sonrisa sádica, prometiendo dolor y sufrimiento.

Viper salio de otra esquina, su capucha ocultando su maliciosa expresión.

-No te quedes con toda la diversión Fon.- Viper se había quedado momentáneamente helada por la sorpresa al escuchar a Fon, pues sabia lo mucho que la tormenta despreciaba "pertenecerle" a alguien. Aun así…Ella odiaba matar, odiaba la sangre que cubría sus manos, odiaba en lo que había sido forzada a convertirse, pero por Tsuna… Esta dispuesta a matar. Estaba dispuesta a asesinar hombres, mujeres y niños si con eso podría proteger a **su **cielo.

Verde tenía una pequeña sonrisa malvada mientras salía de otra esquina de la habitación.

-Por favor déjenme algunos para jugar.- Se arrepentía de todo el sufrimiento que había causado con sus experimentos y le alegraba que Tsuna le hubiese prometido contener el monstro dentro de Verde. El Décimo le había ofrecido un santuario dentro de su familia. Y ahora ese santuario estaba siendo amenazado. Esta vez…Y cada vez que **su** cielo fuera amenazado, dejaría salir a la bestia en su interior, dejaría que se complaciera con los grito y la sangre de sus enemigo, y luego la volvería a encarcelar, confiándole la llave a Tsunayoshi.

-No prometo nada, Verde.- Comento Skull, apenas siendo iluminado por el bombillo de la habitación mientras se paraba en una de las rejas del techo. Skull había sido usado por los demás toda su vida. Se habían aprovechado de su indestructible cuerpo y lo habían usado como escudo. Cada golpe, cada bala, cada rasguño, lo recibía Skull. Odiaba a todo aquel que lo usaba. Pero por Tsunayoshi… Esta dispuesto a darle las cuerdas, dejándole ser el titiritero y él sería su títere. Y aun así, a diferencia de las muchas otras veces, recibiría cualquier golpe por **su **cielo con una sonrisa feliz en su cara y luego devolvería ese golpe cien veces peor a aquel que se atreviera a intentar lastimar a Tsunayoshi.

-Concuerdo con Skull. Tendrás suerte si dejamos un pedazo de ellos.- Colonello cargo su arma, sus intenciones más que claras para los atemorizados mafiosos. Colonello sabía que esto era innecesario, Tsuna se podía cuidar solo. Sin embargo la lluvia había perdido a demasiadas personas en su vida y no estaba dispuesto a perder al Décimo. Antes pertenecer a Vongola era solo un trabajo… Ahora era su familia. Por ellos se enfrentaría a un ejército completo sin dudarlo, en especial por **su **cielo. Tsunayoshi podría fácilmente defenderse contra estos insignificantes mafiosos, pero Colonello prefería eliminar las amenazas antes de que empezaran.

-¿Tú? ¿Concordando con Skull? Para que eso pase… Casi que siento lastima por estos bastardos.- Lal rió tras su comentario, su mano en el hombro de Colonello. Por primera vez no le importaba ser la mejor en la misión. Con tal de que todos ellos acaben muertos, Lal no tenía problema alguno en no ser la mejor. Porque ella ya se había probado a sí misma a las personas que le interesaban. Le dio una pequeña mirada a Colonello y sonrió. Si su lluvia y **su** cielo la creían más que suficiente, Lal no tendría problema en retroceder y disfrutar del show. También disfrutaría del show cuando Tsunayoshi se enterara de esto y les diera el discurso más largo de su vida a los otros Arcobaleno. Claro que lo vería por televisión, al otro lado del mundo.

-Ellos no se merecen compasión Lal. No se merecen nada.- Gruño furioso Reborn mientras salía de la única esquina que no estaba ocupada por otro Arcobaleno. Su cara, a diferencia de la de los demás Arcobaleno, no tenía una sonrisa. Sabía que ellos no eran una amenaza para su cielo, porque de ser así, Tsuna se vería obligado a largos meses de riguroso entrenamiento. Eso no significaba que le gustara el que Tsuna fuera amenazado por esas ratas. Además, este pequeño incidente había interrumpido la tarde de café que tenía planeada con Tsuna. ¿Quiénes se creían estas basuras para interrumpir su tiempo de café y atentar contra la vida de **su **hijo? Solo él podía amenazar y tortur-entrenar a Tsunayoshi, cualquier otra persona que lo intentara… No viviría para contarlo.

Don Chivaly miró a todas las persona en la habitación y suspiro. Sabía que esto había sido un error y también sabía que había sido su último error. Guardando nuevamente su arma, se sentó relajadamente en su silla.

Sabía que esta era una pelea perdida. Tomándose el último trago de su vida, el líquido apenas paso por su garganta antes de que una bala atravesara su corazón. Fue la muerte más pacífica de esa noche.

Cuarenta mafiosos y sus familias fueron masacrados.

* * *

Tsuna los esperaba en la puerta de la mansión cuando llegaron. Estaban cubiertos de sangre.

Todos, excepto Reborn, esperaban que Tsuna los echara de la casa, furioso por la masacre que habían provocado. En cambio, Tsuna les dio una suave sonrisa.

-Vayan a dormir, es tarde.- Los arcobalenos se miraron confundidos unos minutos antes asentir, susurrando un "Buenas Noches" mientras caminaban hacía sus respectivas habitaciones. Reborn se detuvo al lado de Tsuna.

-No era necesario que hicieran eso.- Susurro Tsuna, su ceño ligeramente fruncido. Reborn lo miro.

-Los arcobaleno son asesinos.-

-Son mucho más que eso.- Insistió Tsuna.

-Tú los volviste mucho más que eso. No toleraran a nadie que te amenacé.- El _"Y yo tampoco." _Quedo sin decir. No era necesario, ambos lo sabían.

-Pudieron haber sido heridos.- Exclamo. Reborn lo miro alzando una ceja.

Tsuna suspiro y asintió derrotado.

-¿No estás cansado?- Comento cuando Reborn lo empezó a seguir a su oficina. La respuesta del Hitman fue apuntar su arma a la sien de Tsuna.

-Me tengo que asegurar que mi dame estudiante descanse para el entrenamiento de mañana.- Tsuna gruño y cambio su rumba hacía su habitación. Reborn sonrió triunfante.

* * *

**¿Cuantos de ustedes pensaron que el capitulo era de Yuni? Wuajajaja º-º **

**Díganme**** que les pareció! **

**¿Review? /)-º **


	25. Arco V Varia- Problemas de Cabello

**Wow...Hace mucho que no subo capitulo de esta historia. Por favor no juzguen el capitulo por el titulo xD Prometo que tendrá sentido. **

**Espero que les guste ^^**

* * *

En los dos años que Tsuna estuvo sin sus guardianes, paso mucho tiempo con otras famiglias, y aún más con la suya. Eso incluía a los Varia. Al pasar más tiempo con ellos descubrió algo que si le decía a alguien, lo creerían loco. Varia eran humanos y tenían sentimientos. Aunque los demostraban de una forma muy violenta.

Cada uno tenía su propio fetiche raro, pero lo que la gente normal no sabía, es que estos fetiches tenían una razón de ser.

Belphegor mantenía sus ojos cubiertos por su cabello. ¿La razón? Cada vez que apuñalaba a alguien, veía la cara de sus padres y su hermano mientras sus cuchillos atravesaban sus corazones. Por ello prefería no ver al momento de matar, sin embargo eso no significaba que no le encantara matar. Lo amaba. Los gritos de sus víctimas era su arrullo por las noches y la sangre que los cubría era el olor que deseaba cada mañana. A pesar de esto, lo que más le gustaba de matar era el saber que al matar a sus víctimas, se liberaba de esa voz en su cabeza que deseaba sangre y se aseguraba a si mismo que no iba a matar a su nueva familia. Una familia loca, sádica, demente y con bastantes problemas en cada uno de sus integrantes, pero eran más familia de lo que la biológica alguna vez fue.

Si…Belphegor era humano y estaba maso menos cuerdo…Oh al menos lo más cuerdo que puedes estar perteneciendo a los Varia.

Saber cosas de los Varia no era una tarea fácil, de hecho Tsuna se enteró la razón por la que Belphegor se tapaba los ojos por pura casualidad.

Tsuna y Belphegor habían salido de compras….Bueno, Belphegor había ido por mas cuchillos y había arrastrado a Tsuna con él.

-Por última vez, no. No puedes hacer estofado de rana con Fran.- Sentencio Tsuna.

-Shishishi los príncipes no cocinan, ellos solo cazan la comida que les apetezca.- Contraataco Belphegor, haciendo un cuchillo girar alrededor de su dedo índice. Tsuna se puso la mano sobre los ojos, negando la cabeza frustrado e irritado.

Antes de que Tsuna pudiera responder, ambos jóvenes miraron hacía un callejón, donde era más que obvio que alguien los esperaba para asaltarlos. Belphegor rió nuevamente, lanzando un par de chuchillos en esa dirección. Se llevaron una pequeña sorpresa cuando en vez de escuchar un grito adolorido, los chuchillos fueron lanzado hacía ellos.

Esquivándolos, Belphegor frunció el ceño, pues odiaba que plebeyos tocaran sus cuchillos. Camino tranquilo y confiado hacía el callejón, pero se llevó otra sorpresa cuando una espada salía de la nada, cortándole la cabeza si no se hubiera movido para atrás, sin embargo si le corto su amado cabello.

Tsuna vio por primera vez los azulados ojos de joven príncipe. Pero no duro mucho, ya que Belphegor inmediatamente los cerro, segundos después dejando al espadachín inconsciente. Horas después, Tsuna se enteraría porque no lo mato.

-Volvamos a la mansión Vongola.- Sentencio Belphegor y sin esperar respuesta, empezó a caminar devuelta. Tsuna suspiro y lo siguió sin refutar, después de todo el joven rubio no había hecho su característica risa. Y eso eran malas noticias.

* * *

-¡Squalo-chaaaaan! ¡Déjame hacerte trenzas!- Exigió Lussuria mientras el anterior mente nombrado se escondía detrás de una silla, apuntando su espada hacía el extravagante sol.

-¡VOOOOOI! ¡No te me acerques sicópata! – Acto seguido empezó a agitar su espada. A Xanxus le apareció una vena en la frente.

-¿¡Por qué mierdas está escondiéndose detrás de mí Basura!?- Exclamo irritado, mientras trataba de golpear a Squalo con varias botellas de vino. Lo cual no logro debido a que el espadachín estaba detrás de él.

-Porque el líder es lo más intimidante de la habitación, por lo que Lussuria no se va a acercar al Capitan a menos que tenga un deseo suicida.- Comento Fran con su voz neutral antes de volver a ignorar completamente al grupo. Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que se escucharan disparos por toda la habitación.

Antes de que la habitación fuera destruida, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose con fuerza los detuvo. Todos voltearon a ver, encontrándose con el futuro Vongola Decimo y a Belphefor con el cabello corto... ¿Belphegor con el cabello corto? Todos los miembros de Varia fruncieron el ceño.

-El príncipe caído fue a un peluquero muy malo.- Comento Fran, instintivamente esquivando cuchillos que nunca llegaron. Por primera vez en el día Fran mostro una emoción, confusión.

Belphegor ignoro a todos en la habitación, simplemente siguiendo su camino hasta salir de ahí. Tsuna miro a Xanxus.

-¿Qué le pasa?-

-No es de su incumbencia, Basura. ¿Quién le corto el pelo?- Gruño Xanxus, mirando con indiferencia al futuro Vongola. Tsuna alzo los hombros, relatando lo sucedido. Xanxus volvió a gruñir.

-¿Qué clase de idiota no es capaz de cuidar su propio cabello?- Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la habitación, siendo seguido por todos menos Fran.

El pequeño de 8 años todavía no tenía permitido participar en misiones y de hecho solo estaba de vacaciones, pues seguía entrenando con Mukuro. Tsuna miro a Fran en busca de respuestas.

-El príncipe caído tiene una obsesión con no ver a sus víctimas. No sé porque. A los Varia solo los pueden joder otros Varia, no cualquier Basura- Respondió el joven en una forma muy "Xanxus" antes de volver a su programa de televisión. Tsuna por su parte, como cualquier persona con deseos suicidas haría, fue hasta Belphegor. Después de horas de esquivar cuchillos, por fin supo la razón.

Por eso, no pregunto cuando Varía volvió media hora después, cubiertos de sangre y más de uno con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Lussuria traía una bolsa con una peluca dentro.

* * *

**Tan tan taaaaaaan **

**La verdad no estoy muy segura de este capitulo º-º Trate de mantenerlos con sus personalidades pero creo que no lo logre /)-º **

**A diferencia de el Arco de los Arcobaleno, el de los Varia NO va a ser como Tsuna entro en sus vidas o bla bla bla. Inclusive, puede que Tsuna no aparezca en algunos capítulos. No se que tan larga haré el arco... Hasta donde me llegue la inspiración supongo. Pero no se preocupen mis queridos amantes de Varia. Este no sera el único Arco de Varia. **

**Espero que les haya gustado! ¿Alguna sugerencia para el próximo capitulo? **

**¿Reviews? :3 **

**Ciao Ciao! **


	26. Arco V Varia 4 Reglas de un Ama de Casa

**Hola. Disfruten ^^ *Salgo rápidamente sin dar excusa por mi ausencia."**

**PSD: Disculpen mi ortografia en este capitulo...Estoy super cansada y no recuerdo como se escriben los nombres de algunos (Esto solo prueba hace cuento no escribo /)-º ) **

* * *

Pocos eran los sirvientes que duraban más de una semana en la mansión de los varia. Aquellos que duraban más de una semana normalmente no estaban muy cuerdos, pero ninguna nunca duraba el mes.

Lussuria ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer las labores de la casa y la verdad inclusive lo disfrutaba. Le encantaba cocinar, limpiar y hacer todo lo que implicaba ser la madre de una familia. Claro, su familia estaba un poco loca, disfuncional y cada uno de sus miembros tenía más de un problema psicológico, ninguno estaba completamente cuerdo, pero eran su familia.

Pero aunque amara hacerlo, también tenía sus responsabilidades como miembro de Varia. Por ello creo algunas reglas.

**#1 Cabezas, brazos, piernas y cualquier parte de un cuerpo humano enemigo NO se permiten dentro de la casa. **

¿Alguna vez has intentado sacar sangre de la alfombra? ¿No? Pues no es algo fácil, mucho menos placentero de hacer. Belphegor descubrió esto cuando entro a la casa con el dedo de un enemigo, aun goteando.

Obviamente no fue fácil que empezaran a seguir las reglas, pero Belphegor pronto descubrió las consecuencias de ello.

Su plato de comida estaba más frio y con menos cantidad que la de los otros Varia.

Sus productos de cabello desaparecieron.

Su habitación era un desastre.

Sus cuchillos se oxidaban más rápido, pues a él se le olvidaba darles el cuidado que necesitaban, normalmente había cierto hombre extravagante que le recordaba.

Cuando le pregunto a Lussuria, el hombre solo le sonrió tenebrosamente antes de contarle detalladamente las cosas que había intentado para sacar la sangre de la alfombra. Belphegor nunca pensó que la limpieza podía ser tan perturbadora.

Fue la primera y última vez que rompió una regla. En su defensa, no sabía que las reglas existían hasta que llego ese fatal día con el dedo.

**#2 Solo se puede destruir dos partes de la mansión por semana. **

Levi y Squalo ignoraron esta regla. Su pelea destruyo casi que la mitad de la mansión.

Cuando Lussuria lo vio dio un pequeño suspiro antes de proclamar que era mucho trabajo y que se tomaría unas vacaciones.

Una semana después, ambos hombres estaban arrodillados frente a Lussuria, rogándole que volviera a casa antes de que se cayera en pedazos. Lussuria no pudo evitar pensar que la casa YA estaba en pedazos para cuando volvió.

**#3 La basura no tiene permiso de volver a abandonar la mansión para "tomar vacaciones"**

Xanxus-chan, por favor no escribas en mi lista de reglas.

**#4 Cuando estén enfermos y/o lastimados NO pueden abandonar la enfermería sin el permiso de Lussuria. **

Sorpresivamente, inclusive Xanxus obedecía esta regla. ¿Por qué? Déjenme contarles una historia….

Xanxus se levantó confuso, mirando a su alrededor. Está en la enfermería, otra vez. ¿No la había dejado hace un par de horas?

Giro su cabeza un poco, notando que su guardián del rayo estaba sentado junto a él.

-Basura.- Llamó. Los ojos de Levi inmediatamente se posaron sobre él, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios cuando noto que su cielo estaba bien. -¿Qué paso?- Preguntó el confundido cielo. El rayo abrió la boca para responder, pero antes de que dijera palabra un sonido muy parecido a un grito agudo escapo de su garganta antes de que Levi desapareciera. Xanxus anoto mentalmente preguntarle si se había vuelto un ilusionista, pues era imposible desaparecer tan rápido.

Lo que el cielo no vio, fue a cierto sol en la esquina de la habitación, una jeringa con un líquido extraño en su mano.

Una semana después se enteraría por un muy aterrorizado Squalo que él había sido drogado y amarrado a su cama de hospital durante una semana, Lussuria divirtiéndose con su inconciencia toda la semana. La lluvia contaba esto mientras un muy sonriente sol estaba parado a su lado, un gran letreto con el número cuatro en sus manos.

Nadie nunca comento que había pasado esa semana, pero Viper estaba segura que todavía había algunas fotos de su jefe vestido y maquillado para el té.

**#5 Deberíamos contratar más personal antes de que se le suba el poder a la cabeza. –Fran**

Concuerdo con la rana. –Belphegor.

Ya le mande la solicitud a Vongola Voiiiii- Squalo

Eso implica más costos. No. - Viper

¿Alguien ha visto mis paraguas?- Levi

Lussuria los tenía la última vez que lo vi. Los va a matar a todos por querer remplazarlo- Fran.

Fue tu idea.- Viper.

Aun no vivo con los Varia, Lussuria no puede sedarme mientras duermo.- Fran

:D….-Lussuria.

….-Squalo

….-Belphegor

…-Levi

Ninguno de ustedes tendrá funeral, es muy caro.- Viper.

* * *

**Este fue mi intento de ser graciosas :p No se preocupen, pronto volveremos a la angustia y drama. **

**¿Les gusto? No estoy segura de este cap...No es lo que suelo hacer. **

**Nos leemos!**

**¿REIEWWWW? PLEASEEEEE**

**Ciao Ciao! **


	27. Arco V Varia Cena de Hermanos

**Le aviso: Es un capitulo muy corto, pero no me podía quitar esta idea de la cabeza... Me gusto mucho escribirla así espero que les guste.**

* * *

Cerró los ojos mientras tomaba de su copa, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Xanxus! ¡No te duermas en medio de la cena!- Lo reprendió Enrico mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Déjalo en paz Enrico, acaba de llegar de una misión.- Comentó Massimo antes de comer un pedazo de carne. Enrico les dio una mala mirada a sus dos hermanos mientras negaba con la cabeza juguetonamente.

-¿Cómo fue la misión?- Pregunto Federico emocionado. Xanxus le sonrió a su hermano con un cariño que solo sus hermanos y padre habían visto en él.

-Me ofende que preguntes Federico. Soy yo ¿Qué esperabas además de resultados perfectos?- Respondió Xanxus en broma, la sonrisa aun en sus labios.

-Bueno, eres el menor. Tenemos que cuidar de nuestro hermano pequeño.- Respondió Massimo, siguiéndole el juego al jefe de Varia. Xanxus bufo pero no respondió, causando la risa de sus hermanos.

La charla continuo durante la cena, hablando de todo y de nada. Xanxus trataba de ignorar como la habitación era más oscura de lo que debía ser.

Agarro el mantel con fuerza, tratando de que las voces dejaran de desaparecer. Solo un poco más….Solo…un…poco…más…

-Te estas quedando dormido Xanxus. ¿Por qué no vas a descansar?- Pregunto Enrico gentilmente, la preocupación evidente en su voz. Xanxus no soltó su agarre en el mantel, dándole una pequeña sonrisa a su hermano mayor.

-Estoy bien. Hace un tiempo no como con ustedes, puedo descansar después.- Alzo los hombros tratando de quitarle importancia. Los otros tres se miraron entre sí antes de suspirar resignados. Sabían que Xanxus era básicamente el rey de la terquedad, nada que dijeran lo haría cambiar de opinión.

-Deberías cuidar más de ti mismo Xanxus. Empezando por dejar de tomar tanto alcohol.- Dijo Massimo, apuntando a la copa en la mano de su hermano. Xanxus alzo una ceja, incrédulo.

-¿Me lo dices tú?- Respondió el Varia, apuntando a la copa en la mano de Massimo. El otro joven río, alzando sus manos en signo de rendición, en el proceso quitando un poco la tensión que se había acumulado en la sala.

-Ustedes dos son imposibles.- Se quejó Federico, riendo suavemente.

-Culpo a las llamas.- Ante este comentario los cuatro rieron.

La risa poco a poco empezó a desaparecer, las luces se opacaron, como si nunca hubiesen estado ahí. Lentamente todo se desvanecio, hasta que solo quedo un joven adulto de cabellera negra, sentado frente a una mesa vacía, la copa aun en su mano.

Xanxus abrió los ojos, viendo la comida intacta de los otros tres platos.

-Hoy tampoco vinieron a comer…Un poco injusto a mi parecer. Yo nunca me pudo saltar una comida con ustedes.- Comento Xanxus mientras pasaba los ojos por los tres puestos vacíos.

Casi que podía escuchar a Massimo decir "Si estamos, pero tú no nos ves hermanito."

Luego Enrique seguiría "No te preocupes, no importa cuánto tiempo te tomos, aquí estaremos esperándote."

Y por último Federico agregaría "Y por millonésima vez, deja de tomar tanto. Quiero verte llegar a viejo." Esta oración seria acompañada por las risas de los otros dos. Risas inexistentes. Risa que solo estaban en su memoria.

Xanxus se levantó con un pequeño suspiro dejando la copa ,aun llena de vino, sobre la mesa. Lentamente salió de la habitación.

-¡VOOOOI! Lussuria ya sirvió la comida jefe.- El grito de Squalo resonó por toda la mansión.

-Ya estoy yendo ¡Basura!-

En la habitación que Xanxus había abandonado, tres llamas aparecieron por un instante en las sillas antes vacías.

* * *

**... ;3; Probablemente esta un poco fuera de personaje, pero en lo personal creo que cuando esta solo se vuelve mas...¿Sentimental?**

**!Por favor dejen me su opinión, me encantaría saber a cuantas personas les toque el Kokoro *Risa malévola* !**

**Nos leemos!**

**Ciao Ciao!**


	28. Arco V Mano Derecha

**Este es un capitulo...Extraño. No se de donde salio para ser sincera...Creo que los escribí un poco fuera de carácter...Lo siento! **

**Por un review de una hermosa persona, eh decidido poner al principo del capitulo si sera "feliz" "triste" o "intermedio" **

**Este es Intermedio. **

**NOTA IMPORTANTE AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO!**

**Ahora si... !Que lo disfruten! Nos leemos. **

* * *

-No.- Sentenció la lluvia mientras recogía los papeles de la mesa. Los hombres a su alrededor fruncieron el ceño.

-Él es incapaz de liderar. Es un inútil con llamas fuertes.- Reprocho uno de los jefes, la exasperación clara en su voz.

Squalo apretó los puños con fuerza, el papel en sus manos arrugándose un poco debido a esto. Miro al Noveno Vongola, sentado en la punta de la mesa. Parecía estar tranquilo, pero sus ojos revelaban su furia ante el comentario del otro jefe.

-Xanxus es el jefe de Varia. Eso no cambiara.- Sentenció Nono, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Por favor Nono! Xanxus es un peligro para la famiglia. Varia tiene gran talento, pero bajo el comando de este…_Niño…_ Las cosas no pueden salir bien. Tiene que haber un cambio de líder- Exclamo otro, su mano golpeando la mesa con fuerza.

Squalo gruño por lo bajo, lentamente apuntando su espada hacia el ofensor. El jefe lo miro sorprendido, alzando las manos en signo de paz.

-Varia no trabajara para nadie que no sea Xanxus. Si la **idea **de remplazarlo vuelve a pasar por alguna de sus estúpidas cabeza, les mostrare que tan _talentosos_ son los Varia.- Dándole una pequeña reverencia al Noveno, más por protocolo que por respeto, la lluvia salió de la habitación.

Sus llamas rugían por dentro, rogando ser liberadas. Squalo frunció el ceño mientras caminaba más rápido por los pasillos de la mansión Vongola, ansioso por salir de ahí.

Odiaba tener que "controlar su temperamento" como Nono lo había llamado, pero era necesario. Él era la cara de los Varia, pues su jefe no se levantaría solo para ir a una reunión con "La basura anciana" AK: El consejo de familia mafiosas antiguas. Por lo que la responsabilidad recaía en el segundo al mando.

A Squalo poco le importaban las apariencias, pero sabía que Nono no estaba muy convencido de la existencia de los Varia. Razón por la cual la lluvia se detenía a si mismo de matar a todo el mundo en cada reunión. Después de todo, Varia seguía siendo una rama de Vongola, sus gastos siendo mayormente pagados por ellos, además de que también les daban sus misiones. Squalo sabía que no podían perder eso, por lo que actuaba su parte en cada reunión.

Sin embargo, esta vez había dejado que todos sintieran un poco de su "temperamento". ¿Cómo se supone que se quede tranquilo cuando los viejos inútiles estaban tratando de quitarle a su cielo?

* * *

Después de unas horas de viaje, Squalo entro de golpe a la mansión de los varia. Cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de calmarse a si mimo mientras localizaba las llamas de su familia. Sintió la llama de su jefe crecer por un momento, suspirando al saber que era un llamado.

Con pasos irritados, la lluvia camino a la oficina. Sin mirar a la silla-trono, se sentó frente al escritorio.

-Tienes una mierda de control.- _¿Estas bien? _

-VOOII Estupido jefe, mi control es perfecto.- _No es nada. Los ancianos son irritantes. _

-Eso es por perder el tiempo en cosas inútiles, Basura.- _Deja de ir a esas reuniones, no es necesario. _

-Me lo dice el hombre que duerme y come todo el dia, VOOII!- _No es gran cosa._

-Patético. ¿Quién necesita practicar todo el día para estar bien?- _No es una sugerencia Squalo. Los viejos se pueden ir a la mierda. _

Squalo se levantó de golpe, pasando su mano buena por su cabello en frustración. Xanxus alzo una ceja ante el inusual comportamiento de su lluvia, frunciendo el ceño cuando el espadachín intento negar que las llamas de su cielo lo tranquilizaran. Parecía como si **no **quisiera calmarse.

La lluvia miro al peli negro frente a él, las voces de los jefes mafiosos rondándole por la cabeza.

_"__No es apto para liderar."_

_"__Es una amenaza"_

_"__Hay que sacarlo de Vongola"_

_"__Tenemos que __**eliminarlo**__."_

Los Varia funcionaban de forma extraña. No eran la usual "familia cariñosa". Eran violentos, groseros, volátiles, destructores…Pero sobre todas las cosas…Seguían siendo una familia.

Las personas que no poseían llamas realmente no _entendían_ lo que armonizar con un cielo y elementos significaba. Era una conexión profunda, inexplicable y completamente subnormal. Todos estaban completamente conectados unos a otros. Y la conexión de los varia era **profunda**.

No se abrazan todos los días. No decían cuanto se querían cada vez que se veían. No hablaban de sus "sentimientos" a la hora de cenar. Pero eran una familia y esos…Idiotas estaban amenazando a **su cielo**.

Sin decir palabra alguna la lluvia camino hacia la puerta, completamente inconsciente de las llamas que involuntariamente empezaban a aparecer en sus manos.

-**_Squalo._**\- El espadachín se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta. Reconocía una orden cuando la escuchaba, mucho más si era de su jefe. Sin embargó, en esa pequeña palabra, no estaba hablando el jefe de Varia. No estaba hablando el enojado joven que fue encerrado en hielo durante ocho años. No era Xanxus, el hijo del Noveno con llamas de ira.

No. Ahora le estaba hablando **su **cielo. Le estaba hablando un cielo furioso que buscaba la razón del enojo de su lluvia y no podía encontrarla, lo que solo lo hacía enojar más.

Apretando su agarre en la chapa de la puerta, Squalo dejó caer sus defensas. Finalmente permitiendo que las llamas del cielo lo rodearan y calmaran.

-Basura que no puede controlar sus propias emociones es inservible. Eres incapaz de manejar a unos estúpidos ancianos. Lárgate.- _Cálmate. No volverás a esas reuniones. Hablaremos después. _

-VOOII- _No puedo no ir. Lo sabes. _

-**_Squalo_**.-

El espadachín suspiro, sabiendo que la paciencia de su cielo estaba en su límite. Cerrando sus ojos por unos momentos, se permitió la calidez que sentía cada vez que su cielo estaba en el mismo lugar que él.

Con una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza, salió de la habitación. Gruño en frustración mientras se revolvía el cabello. Esto haría las cosas más complicadas pero Squalo no era tan suicida como para desafiar a su cielo en una orden directa.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, dejo que una pequeña sonrisa invadiera su cara. No importaba. No importa la mierda que todo el mundo les lanzara, los Varia nunca caerían, después de todo…No cualquiera es calidad Varia.

Aun así era irritante ser el segundo al mando de un grupo tan problemático…Y Squalo no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

* * *

**Se los dije...EXTRAÑO! **

**Buenos mis amados lectores... Debo decir varias cosas: o-o**

**1\. Creo que cambiare un poco la historia. Ya no sera en Arcos, sino que serán diferentes capítulos con diferentes situaciones. Aunque puede que ponga Arco por ahí. No se preocupen! Terminare el Arco de Varia. **

**2\. El tiempo es oro gente...Y yo no tengo dinero pa' comprarlo. La vida me a mantenido ocupada 24/7 por lo que me disculpo por la demora. **

**3\. Son las 3am...Y acabo de escribir este capitulo. Lo siento por faltas ortográficas! xc**

**4\. Descubrí una nueva app de Anime, donde puedes hablar con personas de todas partes sobre lo que te gusta. También puedes hacer blogs y leer blogs de otras personas, te puede ayudar mucho a encontrar muy buenos animes. (Repito... Son las 3 am...El resumen que acabo de hacer es un asco, pero la app es muy buena, deberían intentar!) Se llama Amino Anime en Español. **

**Finalmente...Una sorpresa! Doble actualización! Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. **


	29. Niño (Extra)

**Yay! Doble Actualización. **

**Tipo: Triste.**

**Nos leemos!**

* * *

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, sus hombros temblaban ligeramente con los sollozos que invadían su cuerpo. Una piedra tallada parada frente a él.

-Tsunayoshi- Llamó una voz profunda que normalmente infundía miedo en sus enemigos, pero ahora estaba extrañamente suave.

Los hombros dejaron de temblar, mientras el joven se mordía el labio, intentado evitar que las lágrimas continuarán cayendo.

-Por favor...Vete - Susurró, tratando de mantener su voz estable, sabiendo de su fracaso cuando su voz se quebró a mitad de la oración.

Una suave llovizna había empezado, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de ese detalle. El hombre se acercó al joven y, arrodillándose junto a él, cerró sus ojos en respeto al nombre escrito en la lápida.

-No deberías estar solo.- Comentó después de unos segundos. El castaño finalmente apartó su mirada de la lápida, observando al hombre junto a él.

-Solo necesito un momento.- Suspiró, deseando que el hueco en su interior dejara de ser tan doloroso.

-Necesitas a tu familia.- Sentenció el hombre, dándole una dura mirada al más joven.

-¡Joder Reborn! ¡Necesito un minuto a solas y ya estaré bien!- Gritó el joven mientras se levantaba de golpe, pasando sus manos por su castaño cabello en frustración.

El hombre se mantuvo en silencio, observando al joven.

-No puedo ir a casa todavía. Los niños no me pueden ver así y mis guardianes se desesperarían al no saber qué hacer. ¡Nadie puede hacer nada! Se fue... Ya no está... Así que... Por favor dame un minuto para ponerme mejor.- Su voz terminó en un susurro apenas audible. El hombre suspiro, suavemente golpeando el pasto junto a él, invitando al joven a sentarse.

Cuando el castaño obedeció, Reborn puso su mano sobre la cabeza del joven, suavemente acariciando su cabello. Un gesto que no sería posible si no estuvieran a solas y un momento del que ninguno de los dos hablaría en el futuro.

-Siempre serás un dame... Olvidas que tú también eres un niño. No deberías dejar que todo el peso caiga sobre tus hombros.- Dijo el hombre, su sombrero inclinado hacia abajo. Tsuna dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho del otro hombre, silenciosamente apreciando el confort que le traía el Hitman.

-Tengo 29 años Reborn... Creo que hace mucho deje de ser un niño.- Respondió el joven, una risa entre lágrimas saliendo de su boca. El hombre siguió pasando sus dedos por los castaños cabellos, mirando al dueño con un cariño que solo le era posible a un padre.

-Lambo e I-Pin tienen 17, Fuuta tiene 20 y todavía los consideras niños.- Remarcó el mayor de los dos, nunca apartando la mirada de su estudiante.

Tsuna bufó pero no comentó, sabiendo que, así como el siempre vería a Lambo, I-Pin y Fuuta como sus hermanitos pequeños d años, Reborn siempre lo vería como un niño.

-No quiero volver a casa todavía...Papá- Susurro, sus ojos empezando a cerrarse.

Reborn no contesto, el título provocándole una pequeña sonrisa aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a él.

-Todo estará bien, hijo.- Murmuro después de unos minutos. Su mano no se detuvo hasta que unos suaves suspiros alcanzarán sus oídos. Mirando al joven, una pequeña sonrisa adorno la normalmente sería cara cuando notó que estaba dormido.

Frunció el ceño cuando miro el cielo, sabiendo que la lluvia solo empeoraría. Con un suspiro resignado puso su mano debajo de las rodillas del joven, su otro brazo atrás de la cabeza antes de lentamente levantarse.

Miro la lápida una última vez, inclinado su cabeza.

-Gracias por todo...Mama.- Susurro antes de irse, Tsuna en sus brazos.

En la lápida se podía distinguir una oración entre la lluvia.

"Sawada Nana, amada esposa, madre y amiga."

* * *

**Amo a Reborn y Tsuna como Padre eh hijo w! **

**En este fic el tiempo puede saltar de un lado a otro. En este capitulo ya han pasado mucho años desde que Tsuna tomo el manto, osea que Nana todavía aparecerá felizmente viva en otros capítulos. **

**Les seré sincera: Este capitulo lo escribir hace ya un tiempo, pero no lo queria subir sin tener algo de los Varia antes. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. **

**¿Review? ¿Please? .**

**Ciao Ciao!**


	30. Arco V Varia- Calidad Varia

**Hola chicos! No sé cuántos de ustedes han leído mi perfil, pero se me daño el computador. Por eso no eh podido subir y probablemente haya MUCHAS fallas ortográficas. Lo siento! Espero que aún así lo disfruten. No sé cuánto me demorare en volver a subir.**

* * *

Varia era un escuadrón de asesinos. Vongola sabia esto, toda la mafia sabia esto.

La diferencia es que Vongola sabia que eran más que eso. Vongola sabia que Varia no los traicionaría a menos que fuera por el bien de la familia.

La mafia no creia en esto. Pues habían visto a miembros de Varia ser abandonados a su suerte.

La cosa es que la mafia no entendia como funcionaban los Varia.

Si eras parte de Varia, se esperaba de ti que si te arrinconaban, si estabas al borde de la muerte, dijeras "A la mierda. " y salieras solo del lio. Y si no eras capaz (y eran muy pocas estas ocaciones) , al menos sobrevivir hasta que llegaran los refuerzos.

Porque eso significaba ser jodida calidad Varia.

Vongola sabia esto y habían aceptado que el resto de la mafia nunca lo entenderían. Sin embargo, siempre era satisfactorio abrirle los ojos a algunos.

Tsuna sabia que Xanxus lo había aceptado dentro de su familia. Lo había aceptado donde muy pocos habían logrado entrar.

Lo que significaba que Xanxus esperaba que él tambien fuera Jodida Calidad Varia.

Mirando a su alrededor, silenciosamente agradeció el entrenamiento con Varia. Por que solo un Varia podria salir de esto.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, Tsuna empezo a quemar la droga dentro de él, al mismo tiempo extendiendo sus sentidos.

Había tres guardias fuera de la habitación. Quince en toda la casa. Cinco con llamas. Estaba bajo tierra.

Gruño, pues sabia que los rastreadores que le habían puesto Reborn, sus guardianes y Xanxus (¡No era su culpa tener una familia paranoica! Aunque considerando donde estaba…Tampoco los podia culpar. ) No funcionarian a esta distancia.

Tendría que salir de aqui para que lleguen los resfuerzos.

* * *

La mafia creia que para llegar al Décimo había que pasar por sus guardianes, su tutor y cualquier otra persona de Vongola que este cerca.

Razón por la que muy pocos intentaban atacarlo. Y los que lo intenaban eran considerados idiotas suicidas.

Pero ellos, por muy monstruos que sean, tambien eran humanos, y cometian errores.

Esos erros eran aprovechados al maximo por sus enemigos.

Lo que nadie sabia, era que los Varia eran la ultima linea de defensa. Cuando sus guardianes caian, el Décimo era protegido por el escuadrón de asesinos.

Esperarian hasta estar 100% seguros que Tsuna moriria si no interferian. Nunca antes, Nunca después.

Xanxus entró de golpe en la habitación, una mueca furiosa en su rostro.

Los guardianes se giraron como uno a verlo, el nerviosismo, miedo, enojo, ira…mas que obvios en sus rostros.

El jefe de Varis sabía que los pequeños gatitos de Vongola (Como había empezado a llamar a la décima generación) eran fuertes y serían grandiosos en el futuro. Pero todavía eran gatitos y estaban aprendiendo.

Aun asi, si le preguntas a Xanxus, no es escusa para no tener la situación bajo control. Especialmente cuando la situación era el gatito cielo secuestrado.

Internamente, maldijo el que Reborn estuviera en otro continente.

-¿Quien lo ataco? ¿Cuando? Y ¿Donde esta? - Gruño, sus llamas causando que sus ojos brillaran con fuerza.

Gokudera fue el primero en acercársele, un folder en sus manos.

-No sabemos quién.- Empezó con el ceño fruncido. - A las 10 de la mañana. Creemos que está bajo tierra, aquí.- Finalizó, señalando un lugar en el mapa dentro del folder.

Xanxus gruñó y asintió antes de salir.

Mataría al pequeño gatito por causar tanto problemas. Claro, después de rescatarlo.

* * *

Pocos sabían que Levi tenía una segunda llama y aquellos que sabían nunca hubieran adivinado cual era.

El primero en adivinar correctamente fue Xanxus y el resto de los oficiales Varía le siguieron.

Levi se escondía detrás de una máscara. Un lame botas inútil. Sin embargo, no se llegaba al puesto que él tenía simplemente con cumplidos, no te volvías Jodida Calidad Varía solo con adulaciones. Las personas elegían ignorar ese detalle y como buen rayo, se aprovechaba de eso para proteger a su familia.

Tsunayoshi Sawada lo había visto a él, incluso cuando usaba la máscara. En ese momento fue aceptado en la pequeña categoría de los que Levi consideraba familia.

Otra cosa que muy pocos sabían; Levi era el mejor rastreador del equipo.

Claro, Mammon tenía una mejor red de información, pero cuando se trataba de encontrar a alguien en cuestión de segundos, Levi era el mejor.

Sus llamas, su electricidad, viajaba por cielo y tierra. Cable, carros, teléfonos, y cualquier otro aparato en el que pudiera poner su energía.

Por eso, no es una sorpresa cuando es el primer Varía en llegar donde se supone que se encuentra el pequeño jefe.

Frunció el ceño al no ver más que un campo abierto.

-Shishishi el príncipe opina que deberíamos destruir la base y arrastrar al gatito fuera de ahí.- Proclamó Belphegor cuando los otros Varía llegaron. Levi todavía no encontraba la entrada a la base.

-Si hacemos eso, Tsuna quedará enterado entre los escombros.- Respondió Squalo, una nota de exasperación en su voz.

Levi miró el suelo, luego a su familia.

Alzando los hombros (Un "Ya que" en lenguaje Varía) golpeó el piso con fuerza, el "crack" resonando.

-El gatito está al otro lado.- Fue lo único que dijo ante las miradas incrédulas de los otros elementos.

Los Varia se miraron entre sí antes de alzar los hombros y seguir los pasos de Levi, destruyendo el suelo.

-Lo juro, un día de estos ustedes destruirán la poca cordura que me queda. Y eh de decir que nos es mucha VOOOI!- Se quejó Squalo, apuñalando el suelo mientras hablaba.

Fran miró a todos los oficiales de Varía atacar el suelo y se preguntó internamente si alguno había considerado que ellos caerían en el hueco si lograban crearlo. Mordiendo su caramelo, decidió que probablemente no les importaba.

* * *

Tsuna se recostó sobre el muro, su sangre cayendo en grandes cantidades. Por un segundo consideró cerrar los ojos y tomar una pequeña siesta.

No estás a salvo. Todavía no. Sigue adelante.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe ante las palabras de su subconsciente, que sonaban sospechosamente como Reborn.

Respirando hondo, se apartó del muro, razonando con si mismo que su tutor y Xanxus lo pondrían a través de un dolor peor si no intentaba siquiera salir de aquí.

Ignoro la voz en su cabeza que le informó que igualmente lo harían entrenar hasta el cansancio... Y un poco más.

Varia era un grupo de personas que no estaban exactamente... Cuerdas. Esto es algo que muchas personas en la mafia podían testificar.

Cuando atrapaban o lastimaban a uno de los suyo... Cuando no estaban seguros de que toda su familia estaba segura y viva... Cuando alguien se atrevía a siquiera pensar en lastimar a alguien que habían puesto bajo su protección...

Bueno... Los Varía no estaban muy cuerdos. No era buena idea agregarle enojo y preocupación al asunto.

La familia que secuestró al Décimo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse antes de ver cómo su base de quemaba bajo la ira de estos elementos.

Tsuna sintió las llamas de los Varía invadir la base.

Sintió como la llama de Xanxus lo buscaba.

Sintió como lo tocaba con delicadeza antes de rodearlo y combinarse con sus propias llamas.

Sintió como esas llamas que muchos llamaban llenas de ira y odio, lo protegían del fuego que empezaba a nacer en la base.

Sintió como la llamas lo cuidaban, posesivas, agresivas y con un pequeño toque de cariño que el Jefe De Varía nunca mostraba.

Por eso, apenas vio una bota con una capa de plumas entre el humo, se dejó caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Cuando se despertó se mantuvo en silencio, pues no sabía dónde se encontraba. Su respiración siguió igual, su cuerpo se mantuvo quieto, e incluso su corazón se mantuvo al mismo ritmo.

-¿No puedes estar un día sin causar problemas, dame-Tsuna?- Comentó una voz a su lado. Tsuna abrió los ojos instantáneamente.

-Reborn.- Respondió en un susurro, su voz ronca. Sentía como su garganta le ardía, como todo su cuerpo le dolía. Pero toda estaba bien, pues había vuelto a casa.

Reborn se levantó de la silla donde estaba, mirando a Tsuna con burla y un poco de preocupación.

-Estas consciente de que apenas de levantes de esa cama empezaremos el entrenamiento que esperas tan ansiosamente, ¿No?- Tsuna gruñó mientras Reborn sonreía una de sus maléficas sonrisas sádicas.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos, Reborn mirando discretamente los signos vitales.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó el Décimo. La atmósfera en la sala inmediatamente se tensó.

-Los Varía te sacaron de la base mientras la destruían. Nadie sobrevivió.- Empezó Reborn, mirando fijamente los ojos de su estudiante. - Para cuando acabaron, la información de la famiglia responsable había viajado por toda le red de Vongola. La Famiglia fue completamente destruida.-

Tsuna cerró los ojos con un suspiro, lamentándose por las almas perdidas pero sabiendo que todo Vongola (Desde sus guardianes hasta las mucamas, mayordomos y cualquiera entre ellos) eran tan protectores de él como él de ellos.

-¿Y los Varía?- Preguntó después de un rato, finalmente mirando a su tutor.

-Salieron ilesos. Te esperan en un mes para entrenar.- Termino Reborn con una sonrisa malévola.

Tsuna gruñó, enterrando su cara en la almohada. A veces maldecía él tener una familia tan protectora y malditamente sádica.


	31. Especial- Cumpleaños

Un regalo para nuestro cielo favorito~

14 De Octubre

9 años.

-Mama?- Susurro un pequeño con pelo castaño que parecía desafiar la gravedad.

La mujer se giró a verlo, una sonrisa dulce en sus labios al mirar a su hijo.

-¿Si Tsu-kun?- Preguntó, devolviendo su mirada a los vegetales que estaba cortando.

Tsuna miró la cocina, buscando alguna indicación, cualquier cosa, que probara su teoría incorrecta. El temor y la tristeza invadió su pequeño cuerpo cuando todo parecía estar normal, ningún cambio. Su corazón se quebró un poco.

-Voy a salir.- Decidió decir, evitando también romperle el corazón a su madre. (Una voz susurraba en su mente que esa no era la verdadera razón. Estaba aterrado. Aterrado de que su teoría se cumpliera nuevamente.) Nana asintió distraídamente, aún preparando la cena.

El pequeño de ocho (Nueve ahora, le susurro la voz) abrió la puerta de su hogar, mirando como el cielo se oscurecía un poco. Con un pequeño suspiro se colocó los zapatos antes de darle una última mirada a la cocina, donde podía oír a su madre tarareando una canción.

Apretando los puños para evitar que las lágrimas salieran, Tsunayoshi corrió hacia el bosque, el único lugar donde sabía que nadie lo encontraría. (¿Y no era triste eso? Huía de las persona que lo tenían que ayudar pero que en verdad solo lo empeoraban todo.)

Corrió entre rocas gigantes y puntiagudas ramas, más de una vez cayendo y lastimándose las manos y rodillas. La quinta vez cayó un poco antes del barranco y podía ver cómo el sol lentamente desaparecía. Esa vez se quedo de rodillas en el suelo, las lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas pues sus heridas se abrían más con cada caída. (Pero eso no era lo que verdaderamente le dolía. Su corazón se quebraba más con cada paso que daba. Pero ahora era un niño grande de nueve años, no podía llorar por cosas tan inútiles como los sentimientos. Si había sangre si podía llorar, cierto? ) Cerró los ojos, maldiciendo el ser tan torpe. (Porque si no fuera tan torpe de pronto no sería la burla del pueblo.

De pronto hubiera podido correr a la casa de un amigo y no en medio del solitario bosque.) Alzó la mirada, viendo cómo el sol le daba a la tierra sus últimos rayos de luz. (Pero eso era parte del problema. Tsuna no tenía amigos. Era solitario. Como el bosque en el que ahora se arrodillaba).

Cuando quedaban apenas unos segundos de luz, el pequeño castaño dibujo un pastel en el barro, nueve velas sobre el. Espero hasta que el sol estaba casi completamente desaparecido antes de soplar las velas. Cuando todo su aliento se agotó, alzó la mirada hacia el oscuro cielo.

Sonrió. El sol eran sus velas. El bosque sus amigos. La tierra su pastel. Era una fiesta maravillosa. (Pero estaba solo. Solosolosolo. Y aún con la estrella más grande siendo sus velas y la tierra su pastel, seguía solo. Y lo maravilloso se iba del momento.)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

14 de Octubre

19 años.

Vongola Décimo se despertó, lentamente sentándose en su cama. Miró el reloj a su lado y suspiro un poco al ver la hora. 5:30 am.

Por primera, pero no ultima, vez en el día maldijo el papeleo que lo obligaba a despertarse a esta hora. Con un suspiro derrotado el castaño se levantó de su cama. Estaba exhausto. El cumpleaños de Reborn (obviamente) había sido una gigantesca fiesta y hoy tenía otra fiesta. Se hizo una nota mental de preguntar porque era la fiesta de hoy, pues Vongola tenía tantas tradiciones que aveces las confundía (Si no es que se olvidaba completamente de ellas).

Con los ojos aún medió cerrados, se vistió y arreglo, dándose unos últimos retoques en el espejo antes de salir. Después de todo, no importa la hora, un jefe de la mafia debía estar impecable.

Solo alzó la mirada de sus papeles horas después al oír su puerta abrirse. En ella estaban Lambo e I-Pin parados, grandes sonrisas en sus rostros con una bandeja de desayuno en las manos de la pequeña.

-Tsuna-nii!- Exclamaron, entrando a la habitación con sonrisas emocionadas. Tsuna alzó una ceja, confuso. Sin embargo permitió que ambos niños se sentarán en sus piernas, poniendo la bandeja sobre sus papeles.

-¿Alguna razón especial para el desayuno en la oficina?- Cuestionó con una amable sonrisa, mentalmente pasando todos los eventos que podría ser. Nada se le vino a la cabeza. El 14 de octubre no tenía nada especial según su memoria.

Los niños se miraron confusos entre sí antes de mirarlo a él.

-¿No.. sabes que día es hoy?- Lambo lo miraba entre preocupado e incrédulo. Tsuna frunció el ceño un poco al sentir la decepción de ambos niños en su conexión.

-¿Me cuentan?- Los niños nuevamente se miraron. Lambo abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido por la puerta abriéndose de golpe.

Reborn entró en toda su oscura magnífica gloria. Observo a las tres personas en la habitación durante unos segundos en silencio.

-I-Pin, Lambo. Al comedor.- Ordenó. Los niños hicieron un pequeño puchero, pero se fueron sin mayor protesta, dandole una última mirada a su hermano mayor.

Tsuna tildo un poco la cabeza, confuso, pues normalmente Reborn ya le hubiera exigido seguir con el papeleo. Sin embargo, el Ex-Arcobaleno solo lo observaba.

-¿Reborn?- Cuestionó unos minutos después, incómodo ante la mirada indescifrable de su tutor.

Reborn tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos, entre humor y exasperación. Un poco de tristeza. El hombre camino hasta estar frente de su escritorio.

-De verdad eres in Dame.- Se burlo Reborn, despeinandolo un poco mientras negaba la cabeza. Sin decir más, salió.

Tsuna se quedo mirando la puerta antes de levantarse de un salto.

-ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO! EL APOCALIPSIS!- Exclamó, jalando un poco su cabello y dándole vueltas a la oficina, murmurando para si y revisando cada centímetro de la habitación por alguna boba y/o aparato destructivo.

Así lo encontró Gokudera quince minutos después. Una gótica cayó por su sien al ver a su jefe a gatas debajo del escritorio.

-Juudai- Digo... Tsuna... ¿Que estás haciendo?- Cuestionó la tormenta, aún acostumbrándose a llamar al Décimo por su nombre. Honestamente no creía completamente que era lo correcto, pero su cielo podía ser...Convincente.

Esa era un historia para otro día.

Sawada se levantó del suelo viéndose alarmado por un segundo antes de correr a su tormenta, agarrándolo de los hombros.

-Hayato! Reborn no me golpeó cuando vino y yo no estaba haciendo el papeleo! Y Lambo e I-Pin me trajeron desayuno! Y creo que el mundo se está acabando!- Dijo rápidamente el décimo, mirando cauteloso de un lado para otro.

Gokudera se hubiera golpeado la cara con su palma si no hubiera sido porque su mejor amigo estaba prácticamente teniendo un ataque de pánico.

-Tsuna- 

-Estoy tratando de encontrar la bomba que Reborn puso-

-Tsuna!- 

-Pero no la encuentro en ninguno lado.-

-Tsuna!- 

-!Mi oficina no puedo volar en mil pedazos Hayato! ¿!Tienes alguna idea de la cantidad de papeleo que eso me daría!?-

-TSUNA!- 

El grito finalmente saco al Décimo de su pánico, mirando sorprendido a su tormenta pues eran pocas las veces que este le gritaba.

Hayato tuvo la incesante necesidad de lanzarse al suelo y suplicar por perdón, pero sabía que su cielo no le gustaba cuando se lastimaba a si mismo, así que como todo caballero arreglo su corbata y limpio su garganta, completamente ignorando el grito de hace un segundo.

-Los invitados para el almuerzo están aquí.- Guió gentilmente al otro hombre para salir de la oficina. Inmediatamente Tsuna se puso más recto, instintivamente arreglando su traje.

-¿Cual es la ocasión?- Preguntó el cielo cuando estaban frente a la puerta.

Gokudera lo miró confuso, causándoles el momento en el que su tormenta normalmente le informaba que estaban celebrando, pues segundos después de su pregunta, la puerta del comedor se abrió.

Tsuna entró con toda la elegancia que un jefe de la Mafia debía tener, sin embargo su postura desapareció completamente al ver quien estaba dentro.

Varía, Arcobaleno, Dino, Byakuran, Shimon y sus guardianes estaban sentados en la mesa, animadamente hablando unos con los otros. Tsuna frunció internamente el ceño. ¿Porque estaba su Familia más cercana aquí?

Abandonando lo formal, y poniendo una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, Tsunayoshi camino a su puesto. Después de todo no importaba la ocasión, estar con su Familia lo hacía feliz.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sawada se dejó caer en la cama con un gruñido exhausto. Como siempre, el almuerzo con su familia había sido una locura. Más de una vez intento averiguar qué celebraban, pero cada vez que le preguntaba a alguien era recibido con miradas incrédulas/confusas antes de ser atacado. (Aún se preguntaba a si mismo porque carajos había pensado que preguntarle a Kyoya, Xanxus , Colonello y Bykuran era una buena idea.)

Honestamente, se estaba preocupando un poco. ¿Que era tan importante que toda su Familia, menos él, sabía?

Incluso había revisado su calendario varías veces, pero no había nada para ese día. (Luego se enteraría que si hubiera buscado en el calendario de- LITERALMENTE- cualquier otra persona en la mansión, hubiera visto el día marcado con muchos colores y círculos, una vela de cumpleaños dibujada en la mayoría con las siglas DV en rojo)

Cerró los ojos por un segundo, tratando de recuperase para la fiesta de esta noche. Esos segundos se volvieron horas y pronto estaba corriendo por toda su habitación, tratando de arreglarse.

Cuando finalmente estaba listo (Vestido con su mejor traje) camino hacia el salón de baile. Ahí se encontró con sus guardianes, quienes le dieron una pequeña sonrisa antes de que todos se girarán hacia la puerta para hacer su común entrada en grupo.

Tsuna frunció el ceño al sentir tristeza y un poco de preocupación viniendo de la conexión con todo sus guardianes. ¿Había pasado algo mientras estuvo dormido?

Entrando al salón le dio una sonrisa cálida, pero estricta, a la sala en general (Una sonrisa que su familia había llamado su "sonrisa de jefe"). Caminando a la pequeña y elegante tarima en un lado de la sala, donde la Décima generación se sentaba en este tipo de eventos, Tsuna se contuvo a sí mismo de mostrar su sorpresa, pues parecía como si todas las familia aliadas y neutrales estaban aquí. Además de que había varias mesas completamente llenas de regalos.

No era extraño el que recibiera unos cuantos regalos en cada evento, pero esto era ridiculo. Había tantos regalos que la montaña incluso tocaba el techo. Parecía como si cada persona en la habitación hubiera traído por lo menos veinte cada uno.

Llegando a la tarima, miró a toda la sala antes de dar su discurso de bienvenida. Después de los aplausos, el cielo se sentó, viendo con una pequeña sonrisa a las personas celebrar.

Hablo con muchos de los otros jefes, lo cuales siempre empezaban o terminaban la conversación con un "Felicidades". Tsuna no se había sentido tan perdido desde Namimori. Aceptaba las palabras con una sonrisa y un "Gracias", en todo momento rezando porque alguien le dijeran porque lo estaban felicitando.

Por desgracia para él, eso nunca pasó. La fiesta terminó y Tsunayoshi Sawada tenía absolutamente 0 ideas de que estaban celebrando.

Cuando finalmente todos los invitados se habían ido y quedaban solo él y sus guardianes, Tsuna se levantó de la mesa, mirando a todos con determinación y un poco de desesperación.

-¿Podría alguien, por favor, decirme que estamos celebrando?- Exigió, mirando a todos sus amigos (familia). Los guardianes se miraron entre ellos.

-Tsuna-san... es tu cumpleaños.- Respondió Chrome, mordiendo su labio para no reír. Ryohei, Lambo y Takeshi no fueron tan discretos, riendo con fuerza. El resto de sus guardianes tenían pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros, incluso Hibari parecía divertido de que su cielo no supiera su propio cumpleaños.

Tsuna abrió la boca, la cerró y la volvió a abrir, inseguro de que decir. ¿Su cumpleaños? ¿Por eso tanto alboroto? Revolvió su cabello, un pequeño rubor avergonzado en sus mejillas. ¿Quién se olvidaba de su propio cumpleaños?

-Oh...- Fue lo que dijo finalmente, dejándose caer en su silla. Las risas de sus guardianes desaparecieron casi que instantáneamente.

-¿No te gusto la celebración Tsuna?- Preguntó Takeshi con el ceño fruncido. Tsuna levantó la mirada para ver a todos sus guardianes. Puso una mano sobre su pecho, incomodo ante la preocupación que podía sentir viniendo de todos sus guardianes.

-Antes de que Reborn llegara no lo celebraba... así que supongo que todavía es una sorpresa ver... todo esto para mi cumpleaños. Y he estado tan ocupado que se me olvido completamente. - Les dio una sonrisa cálida a todos.

-Pero me divertí mucho hoy. Gracias. - Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Takeshi se levantara con una sonrisa.

-Mah mah Tsuna. Esta fue la celebración de las Famiglias. Todavía queda la nuestra.- Tsuna tildo la cabeza confundido al ver a todos sus guardianes levantarse. Suspirando entre exasperado y feliz, Tsuna los siguió. Pues hace mucho había descubierto que era más fácil seguir a su familia en sus locuras.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al final termino acostado entre un sándwich de sus guardianes. Gokudera y Yamamoto a su lado, Lambo en su pecho, Chrome con la cabeza en el estomago de Gokudera, sus piernas sobre Mukuro, Ryohei al lado de Yamamoto, sus piernas sobre las del guardián de la lluvia, y Hibari en el sofá detrás de ellos.

Estaban viendo una película en el salón familiar. La chimenea estaba prendida y las luces apagadas. La habitación olía a palomitas y caramelos.

Mirando a todos sus guardianes, (Hayato y Takeshi discutiendo en voz baja, Mukuro acariciando el cabello de Chrome cambiando la historia de la película con su ilusiones, Ryohei gritando cada vez que los personajes hacían algo "No Extremo!", Lambo comiendo todo lo que sus dejos alcanzará y Hibari golpeándolos a todos suavemente en la cabeza, demandando silencio) Tsuna no pudo evitar pensar que no había mejor regalo que el estar con toda su familia, tranquilos y felices.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tsuna se desenredo con delicadeza del sándwich en el que había quedado atrapado, tratando de no despertar a nadie. Dio un suspiro aliviado cuando lo logró

Silenciosamente salió del salón. Camino hasta la terraza más cercana y se recostó sobre la baranda. Mirando la noche clara, dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

Era extraño, aún después de cuatro años, el tener gente que recordara cosas tan triviales como su cumpleaños. Nunca había sido muy importante y honestamente todavía no lo consideraba gran cosa. Sin embargo, podía decir con certeza que este año había sido su favorito, y cada año que pasara con su familia sería su favorito.

Y se odio un poco a él mismo por la tristeza que sentía. Porque aunque había sido un gran día, algunas persona no habían estado. Ni siquiera un mensaje.

-Dame-Tsuna. Un buen jefe de la mafia nunca olvida su cumpleaños.- Reprendió Reborn, suavemente golpeándole la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Tsuna le sonrió a su tutor, pero se mantuvo en silencio mientras el hitman se recostaba a su lado.

-Es despistada.- Comentó el sol, mirando los grandes terrenos de la propiedad Vongola. Tsuna bufo, entró exasperado y divertido. Por supuesto Reborn sería capaz de leer su mente.

-Sigue siendo extraño que leas la mente de otro Reborn.- Respondió Tsuna, evitando por completo el comentario. Reborn suspiro, girando un poco la cabeza para mirar a su estudiante.

-Tsuna.- Cualquier otra persona viendo este momento estaría confundida y pérdida. Pero Tsunayoshi sabía exactamente lo que su tutor quería decir. Esa única palabra tenía más de mil significados

Agacho la cabeza, cubriéndose la cara con su cabello. Dejó escapar un suspiro derrotado, sin saber si debía reír o enojarse por la falta de lagrimas.

-Son mis padres Reborn. Ninguno de los dos vino. Joder, ni siquiera llamaron. Ni un mensaje.- Su voz se mantuvo calmada y firme, pero Reborn era su tutor, prácticamente lo había hecho lo que era ahora y pudo reconocer con facilidad la vulnerabilidad enterrada en la voz del Décimo.

El ex-arcobaleno sabía que no podía culpar a Nana, pues se había escondido tanto a sí misma del dolor que le causaba la falta de su esposo, que había perdido por completo la consciencia de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, incluyendo el tiempo. Pues las fechas importantes eran las que más la lastimaban.

Pero... Iemitsu... el no tenía excusa. Reborn se aseguraría de tener una.."Conversación" severa con el hombre.

Pero eso sería después. Ahora tiene a un joven jefe de la mafia, convencido que no valía lo suficiente para que sus padres se acordaran de él.

-Somos tu familia.- Fue lo único que dijo, pues aunque no podían curar las heridas del pasado, podían ayudar a cicatrizarlas.

Tsuna asintió. Nunca había necesitado a su padre y el que su madre lo decepcionará no era nuevo. Y ahora tenía una familia que lo amaba y estarían para el cada paso del camino. Sin prensarlo mucho, recostó su cabeza en el brazo del otro hombre.

Reborn miró al joven con Ian ceja alzada, antes de negar la cabeza divertido y rodear al niño (porque para Reborn, no importa cuánto creciera, siempre sería un niño) con su brazo.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Dame-Tsuna.- Revolvió su cabello un poco, dandole una cálida sonrisa.

Tsuna sonrió. No había duda alguna. Este era su cumpleaños favorito (Al menos hasta el próximo año).

**Fue... bastante difícil escribir este capítulo. No se..Siento que KHR ya no me sale. Pero quería escribir algo para su cumpleaños. No voy a abandonar el Fic! Solo esperen subidas con capítulos más cortos y más tiempo de espera. Lo siento.**

**Para los que leen "Mundo Paralelo" es la misma situación. **

**Espero que nos leamos pronto. **


	32. Grupo de Apoyo- Mano Derecha

**Inspiración, creatividad, escritura, imaginación. Hace un par de días todos vivían en armonía ... pero todo cambió cuando la nación de la inspiración atacó. Solo Fanfiction, maestro de los cuatro elementos, pudo liberar a esta autora de la insomnia por imaginar y no escribir •~•.**

**Nos leemos al final~**

* * *

-¿¡Tu te quejas del papeleo!?- Gokudera le dio una mirada incrédula a Romario, quien tranquilamente tomaba su Sake.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo destructivo que es el Jefe cuando no estamos nosotros?- Cuestionó la mano derecha del Jefe Cavellone, alzando una ceja a su compañero de tragos.

Gokudera bufó, sirviéndose otra copa.

-Al menos es solo un hombre. Yo tengo que cubrir el desastre de cinco adultos que actúan como niños. Y dos adolescentes. - Contraatacó el hombre de 21 años, rodando los ojos en exasperación.

Romario sonrió, inclinando un poco la cabeza en señal de aceptación al haber perdido esta batalla.

Kikyo observó a sus compañeros (Amigos? Familia? No. Todavía no. Solo eran un grupo de conocidos quejándose de sus miserias.)( Kikyo siempre fue bueno engañándose a sí mismo.) y sonrió con prepotencia, dejando caer su copa con más fuerza de la necesaria sobre la mesa, efectivamente atrayendo la atención de todos.

-¿Ustedes se quejan? Al menos su papeleo es variado. Un barco o una ciudad destruida. Les juro que si veo un solo papel más pidiendo que firme para una entrega masivamente ridícula de malvadiscos voy a golpear a alguien.- Gruño la nube de Bykuran, su anterior sentimiento de triunfo siendo reemplazado por irritación hacia los blancos dulces.

Los otros lo miraron por unos segundos antes de romper en risas. Kikyo se sirvió otra copa.

Siguieron quejándose como buenos borrachos, comentando aquello que nunca dirían sobrios. (Algo que todos sabían no saldría de esta habitación, pues aún entre enemigos los secreteos de borracho se quedaban secretos.) y reían y lloraban y fingían que una gran montaña de trabajo no los esperaba en casa. (Pero ah, ah, ya no eran enemigos. Ahora eran manos derechas dejando liberar un poco de frustración. Aliados, amigos.)

-VOOOOOIII.- De golpe otro integrante de su pequeño grupo entró a la habitación, su cabello hecho un desastre y el hombre en si agitando su espada.

Gokudera ni siquiera se molestó en sacar otro vaso del cajón. En vez, le dio la botella completa a la lluvia, quién sin siquiera mirar se la tomó toda de un trago.

-!Ese idiota jefe destruyó la mansión por un maldito pedazo de carne! VOIII!- Los otros tres hombres asintieron en simpatía, pues todos tenían un (o más, usualmente más) miembro en sus extensas familias que era más destructivo de lo científicamente sano. (Se quejaban. Tomaban y se quejaban. Pero todos y cada uno de ellos volvería con alegría a sus familias, pues incluso la destrucción empezaban a extrañar después de un tiempo. Ah, pero nunca el papeleo. Así que se quejaban. Alegres, contentos y buscando una razón para tomar entre amigos. Porque ah... todos eran demasiado orgullosos para admitir que esto les gustaba.)

-Por cierto Squalo, Fran va a visitar la mansión varía este fin de semana.- Gokudera ocultó su sonrisa siniestrada detrás de su copa.

Squalo ni siquiera se molestó en gritar, simplemente dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa en resignación. Susurrando un pequeño y deprimido "Voooiii..." . Romario le pasó otras dos botellas.

-¿Fran? ¿El niño ilusionista? ¿No se supone que ya era parte de varía?- Cuestionó Kikyo, dándoles una mirada confusa a ambos hombre peli-plata.

Gokudera negó la cabeza, aún sonriendo con diversión.

-No. Mukuro todavía lo está entrenando. Aunque creo que dentro de uno o dos años ira a vivir con los Varía.- Squalo gruñó ante este comentario, su cara aun pegada a la mesa.

-¿Y eso es malo porque...?- Continuó Kikyo, aún confuso.

Squalo se levantó de repente, apuntando su espada a Kikyo y agitándola rápidamente, una mirada casi que desesperada en sus ojos.

-¿TIENES ALGUNA IDEA DE LA CANTIDAD DE DESASTRES QUE ESE MOCOSO HACE JUNTO CON ESE ESTUPIDO PRÍNCIPE? Y ESE INÚTIL JEFE NUNCA HACE NADA VOOOIII- Gritó Squalo, aún agitando la espada y no dándose cuenta de cómo Romario y Gokudera se alejaban lentamente.

-Mi... cabello...- Susurro Kikyo, viendo con el corazón roto como el mechón que Squalo accidentalmente había cortado caía lentamente. Squalo detuvo su gritería para también mirar el mechón. Pareció que habían pasado años antes de que tocara el suelo.

Cuando el verde cabello se esparció por el suelo, Squalo se encontró luchando contra un muy enojado guardián de la nube.

Gokudera y Romario siguieron tomando tranquilamente.

-El papeleo de la destrucción de este lugar será para ellos.- Declaró Romario, Gokudera asintió.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó Kusakabe, el último miembro del grupo, cuando entró al salón cinco minutos después, pues se encontró con Kikyo persiguiendo a Squalo, la lluvia agitando su espada contra la nube, ambos con sus cabellos en una red de cocina. Romario y Gokudera observaban con tranquilidad.

-Problemas de cabello.- Respondió el Vongola, sacando el último vaso del cajón y dándoselo al hombre con extraño peinado. (Aunque honestamente, Romario era el único con un cabello normal en esa habitación. Y no. Por mucho que Gokudera, Kikyo y Squalo se quejaran, verde y plata no eran colores de cabello normal.)

Kusakabe asintió, como si esto fuera un asunto normal y en silencio se sentó.

Los tres tomaron en un silencio contento, completamente ignorando los gritos de los otros dos hasta que la lluvia y la nube se volvieron a sentar exhaustos. Cada uno se sirvió una botella.

-Kyo-san volvió a destruir otro pueblo.- Suspiro Kusakabe después de un tranquilo momento. Su cabello parecía imitar su humor, pues estaba ligeramente caído. Gokudera dejó caer su cabeza con un gruñido.

-Más... papeleo...- Susurro con desesperación.

-Mitad mitad?- Preguntó Kusakabe, mirando a la tormenta con algo que se acercaba a esperanza. El peli plata asintió, alzando su copa en señal de "Kenpai". Kusakabe lo imito.

-Al menos no somos los jefes.- Comentó Romario con una aliviada sonrisa.

Los otros cuatro no pudieron hacer más que brindar por ello.

En otro bar, kilómetros más lejos de la cuidad, los jefes hacían su propia reunión.

-Lo destruyen todo! TODO!- Tsuna lanzó las manos al cielo con exasperación. Byakuran río, Yuni lo miró con compasión y Xanxus simplemte siguió tomando su trago, pues el nunca hacia papeleo.

Pero eso ya es otra historia.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Bueno... ¿Qué puedo decir? Me llego la inspiración. **

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**La verdad me puedo imaginar a todos ellos haciendo una competencia de quien tenía más papeleo. No creo que hubiera servido con los jefes una historia como está, pues Byakuran no haría el papeleo, Xanxus tampoco, Gamma no dejaría a Yuni y Hibari mordería el papeleo hasta la muerte. Tsuna sería el único en hacerlo. **

**Pero me pareció muy gracioso hacerlo con los mano derecha. Me divertí mucho haciéndolo así que espero que les gustara. **

**¿Porque Gamma no está en el grupo de apoyo? Pues no creo que Gamma deje a su preciada princesa sola con los otros tres jefes. **

**¿Comentarios? Por fa? ;~; **

**Nos leemos! **


End file.
